Shadow Requiem II: Dark Patriot
by L Boogie
Summary: The final member of the unknown team under Grey's command has arrived. Now, he battles it out with the Titan's while Clive is still injured. When Raven is enraged by the young man, who will be there to keep her from doing something she'll forever regret?
1. Moving In

The Captain: Well now, I promised myself I would wait till Zero Hour was finished...but I couldn't wait. This stupid thing's been rattling around inside my head for days...weeks even. I didn't want to do it this early...but I guess I need to. Well, to anyone and everyone who reads this, here is the address for Shadow Requiem, since this takes place after it.   
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1693488  
  
And now, presenting to you...SHADOW REQUIEM 2: THE WAR WITHIN!....yeah right. Well, here's the sequel. Let's hope it goes as well as it does in my head. This one will start bringing back some old favorites from the show too. Well, get ready for a wild ride, cause this one is gonna rock!  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Moving In  
  
Three weeks have passed since the events of that fateful night when the Titans rescued both Robin and Sherri. In those weeks, a few things have happened, but not all that much. Terra became an official Titan, gaining their trust and respect, and Slade or Smoke haven't been seen since then either. Infact, Crime had been at an all time low, as Plasmus and Cinderblock were both locked away alongside hundreds of criminals.   
  
Things have gotten a lot better for the Titans, and it has given them a great deal of time to relax and just kick back as Teenagers. At the moment, the Titans are locked in the heat of battle, fighting off all sorts of denziens and monsters that can be mustered, with no end in sight...well...atleast most of them.  
  
Robin: " Oh come on! There's got to be an end to this!"  
  
Cyborg: " Just be quiet and keep going! If we keep goofing around with these things, we'll never get out of here."  
  
Beastboy: " Dude, you guys should try a little teamwork from time to time, like me and Terra!"  
  
Terra: " Yeah dudes! They're gonna overwhelm us if you guys don't shape up!"  
  
Robin: " Well, if Cyborg wouldn't hog all the extra lives and ammo, I'd be able to help you guys out more!"  
  
Cyborg: " What are you talking about? You're just not trying very hard.   
  
Robin: " If you'd just shoot straight, you would have a problem with getting hit or running out of ammo. It's all about precision aiming man!"  
  
Cyborg: " My aim is just fine! Or did you forget that this giant red glowing eye I've got can auto track, auto target, and auto zoom. I can pick a fly off a horses..."  
  
Terra: " Dude Robin, here...just take some of my med packs and clips."  
  
Terra's character in the game handed Robin's character a large magizine clip for his assault rifle, and a couple of med packs as well for any wounds he would incure. The four then resumed their game, walking down corridors and shooting up Zombies and such. The mob thickened and were pushing the 4 Titan's back.   
  
Robin: " Alright guys...anyone got any ideas?"  
  
Terra: " I'm just down to my machine gun."  
  
Beastboy: " I wish. I have a couple of pistols."  
  
Cyborg: " Fire in the hole!"  
  
Cyborgs character whipped out a grenade and threw it in the midst of the Zombies that were coming at them. It detonated, blowing the Zombies all over the palce, splattering their blood and body parts all over the place. The 4 Titans drooled over themselves as they continued through their violent and creepy videogame. Starfire and Raven watched from the sidelines behind the couch, somewhat engrossed by the game. Raven actually enjoyed this game a bit, since it was a horror game and it had an interesting setting and good music. Starfire didn't care so much for it, since it was so graphic and scary. Finally, the screen was clear of Zombies, and the 4 Titan's took a moment to let their characters rest.  
  
Starfire: " This is a very grizzly game. Are you sure it is ok to play it?"  
  
Robin: " Sure it is Starfire. It's only a game."  
  
Cyborg: " Creepy isn't it?"  
  
Terra: " You bet! That's what's so great!"  
  
Beastboy: " Alright you guys...if you're done, then let's keep going."  
  
Robin: " Alright team. I'll go ahead. We'll take that hall way and..."  
  
The 4 began walking down a hallway as Robin explained what he wanted them to do. Suddenly, zombies burst out through the windows and flooded into the hallway. The 4 titans were cornered up, and no matter how many shots they fired and no matter how many grenades and rockets they shot, the zombies kept piling on to them, and eventually overwhelmed them. The screen turned black and a huge bloody word fell across the screen.  
  
GAME OVER...  
  
Cyborg: " Aww man! That's just not right!"  
  
Robin: " And we were so close!"  
  
Terra: " Well, that was fun guys, how about another one?"  
  
Beastboy: " Well, that sounds good. But how about we get something to eat first? I'm starving!"  
  
Starfire: " An excellent idea. But what shall we have? Perhaps you would like me to prepare some traditional Tameranian Falrant?"  
  
Robin: " What's Falrant?"  
  
Starfire: " It is a wonderfully tasty mixture of Musugeon Toe Slug jelly and Jumblord Fish meat."  
  
Beastboy: " Dude..."  
  
Terra: " Is it good?"  
  
Starfire: " Indeed it is!"  
  
Cyborg: " Sorry Star...I really only eat that which comes from this planet."  
  
Starfire: " Oh...I see. Well then, perhaps we shall order out?"  
  
Robin: " Not a bad idea. Where from guys?"  
  
Cyborg: " Well how about..."  
  
Robin: " Wait! Something's going on..."  
  
Robin reached down and snagged the communicator off of his belt and read the small screen that folded outwards. A red light lit up around a small part of the city on the device in his hand.   
  
Robin: " Looks like we've got a jewlery theft in progress."  
  
Cyborg: " Well guys, come on, let's get to the car."  
  
Robin: " Starfire, Raven, Beastboy...go ahead and fly there to slow them down. Stop them if you can, but just try to slow them down if they seem to be heavily armed."  
  
Beastboy: " We got it dude!"  
  
The pair took off out the door and to the skies, following their communicators to the location. The other Titans ran for the T-Car, piling in and taking off. Starfire and Beastboy flew overhead of the city, still tracing the point of the jewlery thieves. The view of the city was lovely however. The day was bright and sunny, with not a cloud in the sky. The summer was truly setting in finally and the pair were enjoying their flight outside, even if it was for the purpose of busting some badguys. The Robbery wasn't taking place all too far from the tower, which was good because that gave Starfire and Beastboy enough time to catch up to them. The pair followed a dark red pickup truck as it made it's getaway. A pair of older men sat in the back with some large cannon like devices. They spotted the 3 titans as they began to decend upon them.  
  
One of the men picked up the large cannon device and pointed it upwards. Raven recognized as being a rocket propelled grenade launcher, and abruptly stopped Starfire and Beastboy in mid air.  
  
Raven: " Stop...they've got some powerful weapons..."  
  
Starfire: " Then what are we to do?"  
  
Raven: " I'll do this. Just stay back."  
  
Beastboy: " Be careful."  
  
Raven swooped down upon the fleeing truck. The men fired a grenade at Raven, whom which isolated the projectile in a bubble with her powers. It blew up within it's confines, only to shatter the bubble and do nothing more. Raven continued to draw further, and the other man picked up his RPG launcher, pointing it upwards alongside his partner as he finished reloading. The pair fired their respective projectiles with her as the target. She was much to close to isolate them or dodge them, so she stopped and put her hands out in front of her, drawing a large shield around her body. The grenades smacked against it and exploded, rocking her inside her shell. But it held up and she was able to continue to persue them. They began to aim at her once again, but the truck suddenly flipped over and sent the pair flying off the side. Their weapons were crushed under the vehicle and it went screeching to a halt.  
  
The crooks got up slowly and looked down the street to see the T-Car parked and Cyborg's Sonic Cannon powering up for a second blast. The truck's front end was smashed in, and the 2 men inside the cab were thrown out of the windshield and laying on the ground not far from the grounded Titans. Robin rushed the men who fell off the back and had them handcuffed before they knew what was going on. The Titans finally closed in fully on the jewlery thieves, handcuffing them all and readying them for the police. When the authorities arrived, the Titan's handed them over, then piled in the T-car to head back to the tower.  
  
Robin: " So everyone is ok, right?"  
  
Raven: " We're fine. I was the only one they fired at."  
  
Robin: " Well, I'm team leader, I just gotta make sure everyone's alright."  
  
Raven: " Well, we are fine."  
  
Starfire: " So what should we do now?"  
  
Beastboy: " Yeah, come on, let's do something guys!"  
  
Robin: " Well, we've still got to do some combat training guys."  
  
Terra: " Cool. I say we pick up some pizza's and head back to the tower. That way, we can get something to eat before we start training."  
  
Beastboy: " Hey yeah! That'd be great! I second it!"  
  
Starfire: " Indeed! I shall also go along with such a plan."  
  
Robin: " Well then, Cyborg, take us to the pizza shop."  
  
Cyborg: " Which one?"  
  
Robin: " What?"  
  
Cyborg: " We haven't found a new one yet. We tried that place across town, then there was the one that was right by the tower...and remember the one in China town? Yuck dude. They just aren't as good as the old one, and that one got wrecked no thanks to Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo brat."  
  
Robin: " That's true. Well..."  
  
Beastboy: " Hey...there's that little one just down the street here. We've never been there yet."  
  
Starfire: " Indeed you are right. Perhaps we shall try it."  
  
Robin: " Well then, any objections?"  
  
Raven: " Let's just get something to eat."  
  
Cyborg: " Sounds like we're going there. Hang on guys!"  
  
Cyborg sped up a little bit in order to get there faster. The Titan's pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. It was a little Mom and Pop place, so there wasn't much business. The older woman at the counter greeted them.  
  
Lady: " My my. We get celebrities! Aren't we lucky! What can I get for you kids?"  
  
Robin: " Well...let's see...how about it guys?"  
  
Raven: " We'll have 3 large pizzas. One half double pepperoni, half green peppers, eggplant, and black olives. One just cheese, and one with sausage and pepperoni."  
  
Robin: " Raven...you didn't ask the others what they wanted!"  
  
Raven: " If I did, we'd never leave here. I'm just getting what we like. Cyborg likes the double pepperoni, Beastboy the vegetarian, Starfire and Terra like anything, your picky and only like cheese, and I don't care obviously. So I'll just do this for us."  
  
Robin: " But..."  
  
Raven glared at him for a moment, causing him to cower away. The woman wrote down the order and had the guys in the back prepare everything. The titans waited at a table with some complementary drinks and talked amonst themselves. In about fifteen minutes time, the pizza's were up and ready to be taken out. Robin and Beastboy carried the pizza's while Cyborg drove the rest of the Titans back to the tower. As they walked in, they saw 4 large suitcases of luggage, 3 duffle bags, and a strangely shaped bag. The 6 walked in slowly, hearing a noise coming from the kitchen. They set the pizza's down on the counter and saw the refrigerator was open and someone or something was digging through it.   
  
Robin: " Whoever you are, you picked the wrong place to break in!"  
  
Cyborg: " You'd best give up, or get your butt kicked!"  
  
Starfire: " Who is there? Show yourself!"  
  
Slowly, the figure rose up from the refrigerator. His hair was cut much shorter than before, but the goggles and clothing of choice were unmistakeable. Clive gave them a wide eyed surprised look as a large fuzzy blue sandwich half hung out of his mouth. He and the Titans stared at each other for a moment before he devoured the sandwich in a second gulp, smiling.  
  
Clive: " Man, you guys keep some crazy stuff in here."  
  
Starfire: " CLIVE!"  
  
She ran to him and gave him a nice and tight hug. However, she was prone to sqeezing too tightly causing his bones to crack all over his back and ribs.  
  
Starfire: " It has been so long! How are you doing? What are you doing here? What has been going on since you left? How is Sherri?"  
  
She continued to question him further but without letting go. Clive did a good job at covering up the immense pain shooting through his body as she slowly crushed his bones. Finally, she let him go and saw his face was a greyish blue color. He inhaled some much needed oxygen, then straightened out his body and fixed his mangled bones. He gave the Titans a wide grin afterwards, as they approached him.  
  
Clive: " What's up cats?"  
  
Terra: " Dude! Totally cool to see you!"  
  
Clive and Terra knocked knuckles for a moment.  
  
Clive: " Thanks. Good to see you guys too."  
  
Beastboy: " How's it going?"  
  
Clive: " It's better. It's a lot better actually."  
  
Cyborg: " So what have you been up to? It's a shocker seeing you here."  
  
Clive: " Yeah I know. I just got here a few minutes ago too."  
  
Raven: " Wait...all that stuff out there can't be yours."  
  
Clive: " Yeah, that's right..."  
  
Sherri: " Brother? Is someone here?"  
  
Sherri came running into the room hearing all the commotion. Starfire let out a squeal as she saw Sherri and ran over to her, also giving her one of her vice grip like hugs.   
  
Clive: " Yeah...Sherri's here too."  
  
Robin: " Well, it's good to see you're doing well."  
  
Clive: " Yeah I know. You're not the only one."  
  
Robin: " So what are you doing here?"  
  
Clive: " Ah yes, that's right. Well, essentially, I'm on probation."  
  
Raven: " Probation?"  
  
Clive: " Yeah. See, I did a lot of bad things for Slade. But I did help save the city, and a lot of people. The judge saw that I wasn't so bad, so after about 2 weeks of prison time, they decided that the punishment I recieved was not fair. So, instead, they've assigned me to be a member of the team. Naturally, I demanded Sherri be brought with me, since I'm her brother and legal guardian."  
  
Robin: " What? Why didn't I get anything about this?"  
  
Clive: " Here's the notice they sent with me."  
  
Clive handed Robin a note with the official city seal. After reading through it, he shrugged, setting it aside.  
  
Robin: " Well...I guess I can't say no. I don't have any objections, I just rather be notified about these things."  
  
Clive: " I don't blame you."  
  
Starfire: " So you are to join the team?"  
  
Clive: " Basically. I have to perform as a member of the Teen Titans until they decree my sentence over. Afterwards, I'm allowed to do as I want I guess."  
  
Cyborg: " Well alright!"  
  
Beastboy: " Dude, this is gonna rock!"  
  
Terra: " You bet! Now I can have my rematch."  
  
Raven: " Well...this ought to be interesting at least."  
  
Clive: " Which brings me to question...where's my room?"  
  
Robin: " Uhhh...we haven't got one ready. If you want, you can just pick one. The Tower's 10 stories, 5 are actually just bed rooms and such."  
  
Clive: " Rock on!"  
  
Clive ran off to the elevator and started to work on the whereabouts of his room. This left the Titan's quite a bit confused. Sherri spoke up.  
  
Sherri: " So where's mine?"  
  
Starfire: " Well, myself, Raven, and Terra have rooms on the 5th floor. If you would like, there is a couple more spare rooms there."  
  
Sherri: " I would love it!"  
  
Starfire: " Then we shall help you move in!"  
  
Starfire, Sherri, Terra, and Raven all left the room and grabbed Sherri's things amonst the luggage out in the living room. The remaining 3 male Titans were now unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Clive's voice came over an intercom.  
  
Clive: " Whoa! This thing has a paging service. Bad ass...hey Cyborg, I need you to come up to the 6th floor. I have a wiring problem up here and I think you'd be the best person here to help me out with it."  
  
Cyborg: " Looks like he's already moved in."  
  
Robin: " Well...could be worse."  
  
Beastboy: " I hear ya. Who knows, maybe it'll be good to have a guy as strong as him around here. Make things easier on us, ya know?"  
  
Cyborg: " Well, I'm gonna go help him. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Cyborg left up the elevator and went to help Clive with his moving in situation. As for Sherri, the 3 female titans helped her move in and set up her large bedroom. Afterwards, they all went downstairs to spend the rest of the evening and have their pizza's. Still though, Clive and Cyborg hadn't come back from working on Clives room. By the time everyone was ready to go to bed, the pair emerged from an elevator with wide grins on their faces.  
  
Robin: " Well, you guys sure were gone for a while."  
  
Clive: " Well, gotta work on the new pad. My main man Cyborg just happens to be the ultimate work machine. Perhaps you'd all like to come up and see my room?"  
  
Beastboy: " Maybe tomorrow bro...but I'm tired."  
  
Clive: " Really? Come on...you know you guys want to..."  
  
Cyborg: " Yeah, we did a job on the place. I'd suggest seeing it. It's worth it."  
  
Robin: " What did you do?"  
  
Clive: " Nothing too drastic."  
  
Raven: " Grand..."  
  
Starfire: " Come friends, we should all partake of his new room!"  
  
Beastboy: " Fine! I'll go. What the heck, can't hurt me, right?"  
  
Clive: " You never know..."  
  
Terra: " Well, come on guys!"  
  
Sherri: " Oh boy...this ought to be good..."  
  
The 7 Titans and Sherri made their way to the elevator and walked in. When the doors shut, Clive gave out some instructions.  
  
Clive: " 6th floor please!"  
  
Starfire, being the closest to the controls, looked for the button for it. However, where the 6th floor button was usually, there was just a big C in it's wake.   
  
Starfire: " Is it the one marked C? Because if not, then there is no 6th floor."  
  
Clive: " That's the one."  
  
She pushed it, and the other 6 people in the elevator awaited anxiously for the elevator to bring them up to the floor. Cyborg and Clive had wide grins, knowing what all they've done to the place. The elevators opened up, and the 6 unsuspecting Titans jaws hit the ground. The entire floor had been changed, with posters of all sorts of bands all over the place and an advanced speaker system running through the whole area. There was furniture sitting here and there, and there were even a couple of walls missing. Essentially, it looked like one big apartment. The Titan's stepped out and looked around as Clive grinned widely in the triumph of his room.  
  
Clive: " Well...I know you said I could have a room...but since no one is staying on my floor, I thought it'd be nice to just have my own little bachelor pad right here."  
  
Rock music was playing over the speakers in a crystal clear quality. The Titans traveled further in and observed everything else. There was a room set up for his guitar practice, and even 2 other rooms for guests, if he'd ever have any. There was a large table to play cards and a television with a gamestation and DVD player hooked up to it. Clive was very proud of his room.   
  
Clive: " Well?"  
  
Robin: " Wow..."  
  
Starfire: " Glorious!"  
  
Terra: " Dude, this rocks!"  
  
Clive: " That's what it's all about!"  
  
Beastboy: " You've got all the greats too! Hendrix, Zepplin, the Who...man! Look at this place!"  
  
Raven: " Well...you sure were busy."  
  
Clive: " Yep. And if it wasn't for Cyborg here, I'd have never gotten it done. Hey, you guys can stop in any time at all too!"  
  
The Titans continued touring for a short while longer, until it had finally gotten a little too late.   
  
Robin: " Well guys...we've got an early mornign tomorrow, so why don't we get some rest now, alright?"  
  
Cyborg: " Yeah, I'm done. Time to go recharge!"  
  
Beastboy: " Man I'm beat. See ya guys."  
  
Raven: " Me too..."  
  
Starfire: " I as well."  
  
Clive: " Wait...what's tomorrow?"  
  
Robin: " Early morning combat training."  
  
Clive: " Rock on! This is gonna be sweet!"  
  
Sherri: " Well, what time will it be at?"  
  
Robin: " 8 AM."  
  
Sherri: " Ahh, ok!"  
  
The 8 dispersed quickly, leaving Clive to his massive rock apartment room thingy. He smiled seeing his new pad.  
  
Clive: " Well Black, what's the verdict?"  
  
Black: " It's alright."  
  
Clive: " Ass. It's perfect."  
  
Black: " So what now?"  
  
Clive: " I'm a Titan dude. This is gonna be the best time of our lives."  
  
Black: " Yeah yeah..." 


	2. Getting Aquainted, part 1

The Captain: Alright, I removed the story originally for some reworking of the first chapter, and to get this chapter up. The first 2 parter. You'll like the second part, as it's got not one, but 2 returning characters. But whom which will they be? And what part will they play with the Titans and their new best friend? Rememeber to read and review!  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Getting Aquainted, part 1  
  
The Titans gathered around the table the next morning. They all had huge plates of food in front of them, filled with pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, hash browns, and potatoes. The Titans looked wide eyed at the tremendous proportions of food that sat there. Sherri came running out to the table with a large bowl of gravy, setting it right beside the potatoes. Afterwards, she took off her apron and set it aside.  
  
Robin: " What's going on?"  
  
Sherri: " What do you mean? I made breakfast."  
  
Terra: " Awesome!"  
  
Beastboy: " You've even made vegetarian for me!"  
  
Starfire: " We humbly thank you for this food."  
  
Sherri: " Well...it's no big deal."  
  
Raven: " So...where's Clive?"  
  
Sherri: " He must still be asleep."  
  
Starfire: " Should we perform the waking ritual?"  
  
Sherri: " Uhhh...yeah, sure. Why don't you go do that Starfire?"  
  
Cyborg: " The waking ritual?"  
  
Robin: " What's that?"  
  
Sherri: " Clive doesn't quite wake up on his own. Either you play his music, or you get the smell of food in the air. Either way, you need to do either one to wake him up at a specific time. He usually get's up more peacably if you just get the smell of food to him though."  
  
Raven: " Right..."  
  
Starfire: " Then I shall go wake him."  
  
Raven: " I'll go with you. I have something I need to ask him."  
  
The pair got up and headed for the elevator. They got in and pressed the button for his floor. As they neared their destination, they could hear music. It was faint, however it was audible. When the doors opened up to his floor however, it was very loud. They stepped out as the songs changed over. Starfire looked around a bit, not sure what was playing.  
  
Starfire: " This music is quite different than that which I have heard from earth."  
  
Raven: " This is old rock and roll. Jimmy Hendrix if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Starfire: " Jimmy Hendrix? He was a musician?"  
  
Raven: " Yes Starfire. Infact, he was very world reknown."  
  
Starfire: " His music is very enjoyable."  
  
Raven: " Well...it's better than what's out now a days."  
  
The pair walked down the hall while Voodoo Child started up. They turned the corner heading for his bedroom when a door opened up from the bathroom near them. Steam and hot air poured out into the hallway, indicating that Clive was showering. He himself stepped out afterwards, wearing only a towel around his waist. He was still soaking wet, as his hair hadn't really been properly dry, as he dripped water on the ground while heading towards them. He was banging his head and playing the air guitar to the deafening music, so he didn't seem to noice the pair. The two girls blushed for a moment, seeing him almost in his birthday suit. He walked by pushing between the 2 while grabbing a piece of sausage from the plate Starfire held.   
  
They watched him walk a few feet past them and disappear into a room close by. Then, they looked at each other, not sure of what to make of it all. Raven tried to say something to Starfire, but Starfire was unable to hear over the music, so Raven walked into Clive's bathroom and turned it off. She stepped out afterwards, shaking a ringing from her ears.  
  
Starfire: " That was...weird."  
  
Raven: " An understatement, but you are right."  
  
Starfire: " What just happened?"  
  
Raven: " It's best not to think about it."  
  
Raven knocked on Clive's door a few moments later. Clive walked out in a pair of boxers and a hawaiian shirt that hung open. He finished the piece of sausage he took and smiled to the 2 female titans.  
  
Clive: " Hello ladies, how can I help you?"  
  
Raven: " We came to get you up. It looks like you were awake already."  
  
Clive: " Oh, you girls are so considerate."  
  
Starfire: " Breakfast is ready downstairs. Sherri has prepared a huge meal for all of us to enjoy before our training."  
  
Clive: " Yeah...training. Well, let's go then."  
  
Raven: " Also, if you have some time later, I want to speak with you in private."  
  
Clive: " Not a problem."  
  
He grabbed another sausage off the plate Starfire was carrying and ate it, then put his arm around the backs of she and Raven, leading them back to the elevator, heading for the table downstairs. When they finally got back, the plate was empty as Clive was licking his lips from his little appitizer.  
  
Sherri: " You big dummy. What took you so long? And why can't you get dressed to be at the table. Your underwear doesn't quite count!"  
  
Clive: " What are you talking about? I'm dressed. I have a shirt and shorts. That counts enough."  
  
She reached over and smacked him on the head with her spatula.  
  
Sherri: " You've got a pair of boxers and an over shirt on. You could wear something to cover up your chest ands stomach?"  
  
Clive: " What? Cover up the sexy beast that is me?"  
  
Sherri: " God your full of yourself."  
  
Clive: " Better to be full of me than full of..."  
  
Robin: " Hey guys, come on, let's just eat. He's fine the way he is Sherri."  
  
Clive sat down and immediately loaded up his plate, just piling eggs, sausage, potatoes, and vegetables on top. He poured on the syrup and began to chow down on his masterpiece of sorts. The Titan's ignored his estranged eating habits and continued to eat their meal while politely conversing among each other.   
  
Robin: " Wow Sherri, this is a great meal!"  
  
Beastboy: " Yeah! It rocks."  
  
Cyborg: " Even I gotta admit defeat here. But you'll have to try my waffles."  
  
Sherri: " Oh, it's nothing. Just a little something I can whip up."  
  
Starfire: " You make the best meals."  
  
Terra: " Yeah, I know. This is the best man!"  
  
Raven: " It's pretty good. I'm impressed."  
  
Clive finished up his third of fourth helping, then set his plate back sighing.  
  
Clive: " Bang up job as usual sis."  
  
Sherri: " You always say that."  
  
Clive: " Yep."  
  
Robin: " So then, if everyone's done, then how about some of that training."  
  
The Titan's agreed and they all got up, helping Sherri clear the table. She started work on the dishes while the others headed outside to the training grounds. Cyborg began activating all sorts of equipment from his remote control device in his arm. He looked around.  
  
Cyborg: " Alrighty, we're gonna run some fun obstacle course stuff! I've got bola traps, sonic cannons, targets, sticky bombs...you name it, I got it all right here."  
  
Robin: " Alright then, who wants to go first?"  
  
Clive: " Hah! I say you should give me the first crack at it!"  
  
Robin: " I don't know...you're not really trained to do things like this."  
  
Clive: " Whatever. I can overpower anything you can throw at me."  
  
Cyborg: " I don't think that's a good idea man."  
  
Clive: " Hey, don't worry. I've got it all handled. If I really really really need help, I've got my old buddy Black."  
  
Robin: " Alright then, it's settled. Let's get this started. 5...4...3...2...1...GO!"  
  
Clive looked around and saw a track that he must follow. He took off running down it, smiling as it all seemed way to easy. Then, the rocks on each side of him opened up and started firing off bolas. Clive dodged two of them, hopped over a third, ducked under a fourth, but was caught by the fifth and sixth. They wrapped up his arms and legs, knocking him over onto the ground. Clive struggled for a moment, then called on his powers to create the black suit that he traditionally wore. With the extra strength, he broke the binds and continued onward. Clive made a full out run as large orbs burst out for the ground and began to follow him. They closed in on him and blew up, spreading out a very strong glue of sorts. Clive withdrew a few feet as the glue was about to wash over him, then he raised up his arm and a large black arm from his shadow to ward it off. He jumped over the glue that was in his way and continued.   
  
He made his way to the check point marker at the end of the course, then decided to head back. A pair of robots rose from the ground behind Clive as he ran for it, transforming their arms into large sonic cannons. They fired off repeatedly in vain attempts to hit Clive. He turned around and ripped his guitar from the ground, transforming his shadow into it directly. He jumped back at them and dodged one more pair of sonic blasts before smashing them both to pieces with a wide arcing horizontal smash. He continued back to where the sticky bombs shot out, then had to avoid another onslaught of them. This time though, he was able to grab one out of the air and keep it from exploding. He ran as fast as he could to get back to the Titans, when a huge pair of chainguns popped up from the ground. They fired small rubber projectiles at a very high paced rate. Clive couldn't quite dodge them, so he just let them bounce off the hard black suit he wore. Any that made for his face he just deflected with his guitar. He took the sticky bomb he had in his possession and tossed it up in the air, then used his guitar like a baseball bat and knocked it right into the chaingun, causing the sticky bomb to explode and stop the gun from firing. He walked back to the Titans with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Clive: " How was that?"  
  
Cyborg: " Not too bad. Good for a first time."  
  
Starfire: " That was very well done."  
  
Raven: " You could have done better I'm sure."  
  
Clive: " Well, that wasn't too bad. Those little bullets sting though."  
  
Robin: " Impressive."  
  
Clive: " Well, it was nothing. Want Black to run the course?"  
  
Robin: " Would he?"  
  
Clive: " Let me ask. How about it Black?"  
  
Clives shadow shook it's head, then motioned around with it's body.  
  
Clive: " What? Shut the hell up. Why not?"  
  
Again, Black just motioned around and swung it's head.  
  
Clive: " Oh yeah?"  
  
Black gave Clive the finger after cursing him in their conversation. Too bad the others couldn't hear them.  
  
Clive: " I don't care who the hell you think you are. Your gonna do this."  
  
The two quarreled for a few more minutes before Clive smirked and crossed his arms in some kind of triumph.  
  
Cyborg: " Is he gonna do it?"  
  
Clive: " Oh yeah."  
  
Robin: " Well...lets reset the course."  
  
Cyborg clicked on a couple of things in his arm mounted keyboard. Everything folded around and made itself look normal again.   
  
Robin: " Looks like we're ready when you are."  
  
Clive: " Cool. Alright you, get out here and show off your stuff."  
  
In an all too familiar fashion, Clive's body was overtaken by his shadow, forming into the sharp dreaded monster. Standing well over all of the Titans, it unwrapped it's tail and glanced around for a moment, taking in the bright scenary.  
  
Black: " Let us do this quickly. I do not enjoy being out in the direct sunlight."  
  
Robin: " Well, just run over to that pole and come back. Handle anything along the way as you normally would."  
  
Black: " Fine."  
  
Black walked slowly towards his destination. It was obvious that he was in no real hurry, but his long strides were like that of a trot for just a normal human. His tail began to swing around wildly as the first obstacle appeared. Bola's fired out from five directions, one aimed for his neck, two for his legs, and two for his arms. Black didn't pay any heed to the bolas and let them hit him, wrapping around his neck repeatedly. The bola's aimed for his arms successfully wrapped around his arms. Each of them though, so they weren't even teathered to his body. The same resulted for the legs, and so, they were a waste.   
  
Black continued his little stroll, coming up on the sticky bombs. Four the the round projectiles approached him from his back. They came up on him fast, but 3 of them were caught by a sudden black spike that burst out from the ground. Cyborg checked a brief replay of it with his high tech video monitering systems and saw that the spikes were created by the shadows that the small orbs cast. The final one was about to hit Black and explode, but Blacks hair came to life, whipping around and knocking the small object around in the air. It finished it off by stabbing straight through it in a few different places, tossing down to the ground while it oozed out the sticky liquid within it.  
  
Black finished his stroll to the end of the course, turning around and taking a much more brisk walk back. As he turned back though, four of those robots armed with the sonic cannons rose from out of the ground, well hidden and dispersed to end up behind him. The robots set themselves to attack his seemingly well armed back, which is usually where one is at their weakest. Blacks tail whipped around quickly though, stretching out long enough to smash one of the robots in half. It swung around, wrapping the next in line around it's waist and slammed it against the third, causing the pair to break apart. The last one left was then wrapped up fully by the swinging appendage, being squeezed tightly until the metal cracked and the joints broke apart. The robot was crushed completely in it's bindings, then let go to litter the ground with it's body.  
  
Black passed by as the large chainguns popped back up again. However, as much as they fired, they couldn't hit Black. Or rather, they were just passing through his body. In an unexplainable event, even by Cyborg, the bullets were passing through the hulking beast. When Black was right up against the rotating guns, he brought his huge hand up into the air. The claws on each of his fingers seemed to grow out just a little bit, and he held his arm up in a very suspense filled pose. Bringing it down, his claws slashed right through the device. He kicked the debris away, then stopped once he reached the Titans, ripping the bola's off of him.  
  
Black: " Well?"  
  
Cyborg: " Well what? That took forever! You just walked the whole thing."  
  
Black: " So?"  
  
Robin: " Well, you did it without a scratch it seems."  
  
Black: " I've fought the denziens of this world and the next world many times over...this isn't even mere childsplay to myself. More of a waste of time."  
  
Starfire: " That was very good though. Even though you took as long as you did, you were able to shrug off such attacks and were ever elusive! A wonderous display of power!"  
  
Black: " Only the tip of the iceberg dear girl. Merely just a taste. I would only use my real potentials against a real adversary or foe. Perhaps one such as you, since you can generate and control a source of light."  
  
Black began to walk off, stopping when he reached Raven and looked down at the young woman.  
  
Black: " You."  
  
Raven: " What?"  
  
Black: "We shall talk later."  
  
Raven: " Why?"  
  
Black: " That's what you wanted of Clive, and that's what I want of you."  
  
Raven: " Oh...alright then."  
  
Even though he didn't have a visable mouth until he opened it, Black smirked inside, then faded in the daylight, leaving Clive kneeling down on the ground, back to his usual self. He got up, shook his head, then straightened out his hawaiian shirt, looking around to see Blacks path of damage.  
  
Clive: " Wow. He sure was in a mood."  
  
Terra: " That guy rocks. I'm glad we don't have to fight that anymore."  
  
Beastboy: " I'll say. I just can't believe we had to fight that thing."  
  
Raven: " I'm more than sure now that it went easy on us then."  
  
Cyborg: " You're probably right. Good to have that kind of force on the team."  
  
Clive cleared his throat, seeing that they had already forgotten about him. Starfire laughed first, seeing his embarassment.  
  
Starfire: " Everything is fine Clive. We have not forgotten what you have done for the team as well. We appreciate you being here as much as Black."  
  
Smiling, Clive shrugged and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Clive: " That's alright. You're still on my side atleast. Maybe I shouldn't include them on my little surprise for later."  
  
Raven: " Surprise?"  
  
Terra: " What do you got planned dude?"  
  
Clive: " Oh, you'll find out!"  
  
Starfire: " Is this perhaps some form of Earth custom?"  
  
Clive: " Not really. Just something I wanna do for you guys, now that we're all team mates."  
  
Robin: " Well, let's finish up the training and then we can talk about it at lunch."  
  
The Titans continued to train for the next few hours. Clive continued to do quite well against anything thrown at him, and impressed everyone with his amazing skills and abilities. Afterwards, they all gathered in the living room before lunch.  
  
Clive: " Well, that was great. I like this combat training. Reminds me of the good old days when me and my brother used to do work outs in the morning."  
  
Sherri: " I remember that. You guys would always go out running and such."  
  
Clive: " Yeah. Fun stuff. Well, I'm gonna hit the showers."  
  
Sherri: " You should...cause you stink."  
  
Clive laughed and ran off as Sherri prepared sandwiches and drinks for everyone. Cyborg and Beastboy settled down into a video game while Starfire and Terra watched. Raven took out a book of hers and started to read some while Robin checked the radio waves to see if the police had any kind of need. Clive would come down about a half hour later dressed in up in that same shirt with an actual matching pair of shorts. He even wore a shirt underneath, so that his abdomen wasn't exposed either. He walked out into the living room, hopping the couch and taking a seat beside Starfire.  
  
Clive: " Hey team. What's this?"  
  
Cyborg: " A whoopin. Low Score Lad here's getting his butt kicked."  
  
Clive: " Well that's obvious."  
  
Beastboy: " Oh whatever. I'm just having a bad day."  
  
Starfire: " Perhaps that sonic blast that hit you in your rear is still bothering you?"  
  
Beastboy: " Uhhh...no Starfire."  
  
Sherri: " Hey guys! Lunch is ready!"  
  
Clive: " That's my cue."  
  
The Titans made a run for the table, sitting down and loading up all kinds of sandwiches Sherri had prepared. From ham and cheese, turkey, and roastbeef to tofu, vegetarian, and egg salad. Clive of course loaded up with about seven, eating at them in his usual no mercy fashion.  
  
Starfire: " So what is the surprise you wanted to tell us about?"  
  
He murmered something with a mouth full of food. No one could understand it though, so he finished his sandwich and swallowed up the food he did have.  
  
Clive: " Well, there's a big party going down in the old warehouse district. A big one from what I gather. Anyways, I've got some primo seats if you're all interested."  
  
Beastboy: " Oh yeah! I'm a party animal!"  
  
Cyborg: " I'm so there."  
  
Clive: " How about the rest of you? Raven? Terra? Starfire? There's going to be live music there?"  
  
Terra: " Well, I'm sold."  
  
Starfire: " It sounds like it will be wonderous."  
  
Raven: " I don't think so."  
  
Clive: " Oh come on Raven, don't be a party pooper."  
  
Raven: " It's not really my scene..."  
  
Clive: " Creepy old warehouses not your scene? How's this, if you don't go, you'll never know what privacy is, nor will you ever get a nice moment of silence. Black and I shall stalk you in the shadows where ever you go, and we'll always be looming just over your shoulder, till the day you die...Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Clive continued his evil laughter much to the dismay of the team.  
  
Raven: "...."  
  
Clive: " Go ahead and call my bluff. See what it gets you."  
  
Raven: "...fine."  
  
Clive: " Heh heh heh."  
  
Robin: " Well, sure. If everyone else is. It sounds like fun."  
  
Clive: " Well of course it is."  
  
Sherri: " Can I come?"  
  
Clive: " Well...if you behave, sure."  
  
Sherri: " ME BEHAVE? You've got a much worse track record than I do."  
  
Clive ignored his sisters scolding and continued to devour his sandwiches. When the Titans finished, they helped out with the dishes again, then continued about a nice and peaceful day with no need for their services, waiting out until it was time to head out to the party. 


	3. Getting Aquainted part 2

The Captain: Ok, so I'm about to get shameless and put something else in the story description just to get someone to review this! I mean, echo! Oh well. Even if no one reads, I'll still continue to write. Hey, come on everone! Lily? Merlraven? My other loving and adoring fans whom which I love with all my heart? Pweez? Don't make me do the face. You can't resist the face.  
  
*does the face*  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Getting Aquainted, part 2  
  
Finally, the hour arrived for the Titans to leave for the party. Clive found it ackward that they all went in their uniforms, except for Cyborg since he was kinda naked...sorta. Clive paced around trying to understand this.  
  
Clive: " What the hell? What are you wearing?"  
  
Robin: " What do you mean?"  
  
Clive: " Look...I know you got the whole secret identity thing, which I'm cool with and all...but I mean...can't you guys just change for the scene?"  
  
Clive was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a white T-Shirt. He wore a black shirt with a white tribal dragon design that stretched from the front to the back. He looked to the other Titans as well, seeing the how they all did it.  
  
Clive: " Ok...Starfire already looks like she's ready to go out. It's fairly normal attire. Raven and Robin...you guys just look like freaks in full hero costume. What do you do, sleep in them?"  
  
The two Titans in question didn't say anything, leaving Clive to shake his head and sigh.  
  
Clive: " Terra...you look alright for it. And Beastboy...why don't you put on some real clothes as well, and not that little jump suit thingy."  
  
Beastboy: " Dude, if I need to use my powers, this thing atleast stretches and shrinks for me. Anything else would just rip, tear, and fall off."  
  
Clive: " Well...I guess that's reason enough."  
  
Sherri: " Oh like you're the model of fashion. Either way, what's the big deal?"  
  
Clive: " But...but still...oh never mind. Forget I said anything."  
  
He huffed as the 8 walked out. Piling in the car wasn't too easy, so Terra opted to sit on Beastboy's lap in order to make room for Sherri and Starfire to sit back with them. Clive stood outside the car and helped them shut the doors.  
  
Raven: " You're not coming now?"  
  
Clive: " I'll meet up with you guys. Don't worry about me...just go have some fun."  
  
Starfire: " Please do not take too long."  
  
Clive: " Oh, trust me. I wouldn't miss it for the world Star. Worry not, I'll be there before you guys most likely."  
  
Cyborg: " What's up your sleeve man?"  
  
Clive: " Just a little entertainment...that's all. Now get going before it gets too crowded."  
  
He waved the Titans off as they headed out. Clive smirked and walked off, disappearing into the shadows. It would be a decent drive out to the warehouse, but the Titans made it there rather quickly, and entered. The place was very low lit, but spacious. It was actually much like the party they were at when Blackfire had made her first visit. There was a bands on the stage playing all sorts of music. Some were soft love songs to slow dance too, while others could be some hard rock or even Techno that one can dance around too. Of course, as expected, Raven had found a couple of her peers outside of the Titans who where there for the music than the dance. They sat around in a corner and talked most of the time. As for the rest, they just jumped out into the middle of the dance floor and started to boogie down.  
  
As for Clive, he was standing in a dark room with a couple of individuals carrying guitars. He had his guitar held up in both hands, ready to play, and looked to his company after stroking a few strings and playing a few notes.  
  
Clive: " Well guys...I know it's been a few weeks, but are you ready to do this?"  
  
Alan: " Hey, anytime man. I've been wanting to do this for quite a while anyways."  
  
Patrick: " Well, it's about time we got together for this. Where've you been anyways? You just disappeared out of nowhere."  
  
Clive: " Well, I'm a Teen Titan now, if it's any consulation."  
  
Adam: " Really? A Titan? That's pretty cool. I'm not too shocked though. I mean, you do have those weird powers."  
  
Clive: " Yeah yeah. Hey, are we ready for this?"  
  
Patrick: " I know my stuff. Unlike you, we've been practicing the last few weeks for this."  
  
Alan: " Yeah, really."  
  
Clive: " Well sorry if prison inhibits a guys time to practice."  
  
Adam: " Prison? What'd you do?"  
  
Clive: " Enough to warrent it. But I'm out and now I'm one of the City's saviors."  
  
Patrick: " Yeah sure. Look, let's just do this."  
  
Clive: " Hey, what's our play schedule?"  
  
Adam: " Well, I figure we'll just play to the party scene. Something for everyone to dance too."  
  
Clive: " We stickin' to the light stuff then?"  
  
Alan: " Come on, hard rock freakin' rules man."  
  
Clive: " Alright, we'll do a little. But I have a couple of requests..."  
  
An attendant came into the room while the 4 men were talking.  
  
Attendant: " Hey, you guys are next."  
  
Clive: " Alright, thanks a lot."  
  
She left quickly, leaving the 4 to finish their plans.  
  
Patrick: " You can still sing, right?"  
  
Clive: " Better than any of you."  
  
Alan: " Shut up dude. Let's just go out there and put on a good show."  
  
Adam: " Hey, when you're talking, give us some kinds of hints to what we're gonna need to play so we can be ready."  
  
Clive: " This isn't the first time I've done this."  
  
Adam: " Yeah, but it's been a while anyways."  
  
Clive: " So what are we making on this little venure?"  
  
Alan: " About 60 a person."  
  
Clive: " Well, that's not bad. What do we have, an hour?"  
  
Patrick: " Let's go 45. That way we get a decent amount of time to just hang out in the crowds."  
  
Clive: " Sounds good to me."  
  
Clive strummed his guitar, causing black, almost invisable strings to appear as he went. His friends smiled, seeing that he hadn't lost his touch with his estranged guitar.  
  
Clive: " Alright guys, lets go put on a show."  
  
The four shuffled out of the small room with their insturments, then headed out to the stage. The curtain was still closed, so they hooked up their equipment. Patrick sat down at the drumset, making sure everything was where he needed it to be. The other 3 began tuning to each other, making sure everything would sound fine. Finally, they gave the thumbs up to the stage hand from behind the curtain. Meanwhile, the 6 Titans had gathered around the refreshments stand, getting something to drink between the intermissions.  
  
Starfire: " Has anyone seen Clive yet? I thought he said he was to meet us here."  
  
Robin: " No I haven't seen him. Maybe he hasn't arrived."  
  
Starfire: " Could you look for him Raven?"  
  
Raven: " You're kidding me."  
  
Starfire: " Why would I? Please, just this once! Maybe he is in trouble!"  
  
Raven sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to use her powers on something as trivial as finding Clive, but for Starfire's sake, she'd do it. That, and it might make her shut up about it as well. Raven closed her eyes and placed her hands softly on her head, searching around for him. She didn't have to go far, realizing that he was actually within the large warehouse.  
  
Raven: " He's already here."  
  
Terra: " Well that's cool. But I don't see him."  
  
Cyborg: " Oh what's the big deal girls...it's not like he's in any trouble anyways."  
  
Beastboy: " Hey guys, there someone up on stage!"  
  
The 6 Titan's looked up from their drinks and listened to the stage hand.  
  
Stagehand: " Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our next group. They're a group straight out of Jump City and you might have seen them from other night clubs and such. Give a hand to Snake Eyes Dice!"  
  
The curtain pulled away revealing the 4 musicians right behind it. As it was being drawn back, they began playing some hard and heavy rock and roll, getting everyone in the building into the sudden change of pace quickly. Alan was the lead guitarist, playing the essential melody of the song and the solos to boot. Adam was Alan's back up and kept the pace going. Clive did both the singing and the Bass as well, which was tough, but he was quite talented. And Patrick of course was their drummer, keeping them all on time. The crowd was getting restless as mosh pits broke out in places while other people were just banging their heads. Clive found a break from his singing and scanned the crowd, seeing the Titans gathered towards the back, listening well and keeping their eyes on him. He smiled and kept going, singing once again and finally finished the song. People were cheering and clapping them on as they tuned their guitars again, letting Clive work the crowd.  
  
Clive: " What's up cats? How's the party around here, any good? Well, if it isn't, then you've got some serious problems."  
  
He looked to the others to see if they were ready, but could tell they needed a few more moments.  
  
Clive: " Well, I guess I'll do some quick introductions. There's Alan over there, and he's our Solo Machine."  
  
Alan looked up and played a little something in recognition.  
  
Clive: " Let us not forget ol'Adam. Not quite the Soloist Alan is, but he keeps better time. Usually sounds better too."  
  
Alan gave Clive an angry shake of the fist while Adam nodded to the crowd, playing a brief melody from one of their songs.  
  
Clive: " And our buddy Patrick, who claims he knows how to play the drums, but we're just pretty sure that he just bangs on them. Coincidentally, his random banging and our music go well alongside each other."  
  
Patrick threw a drumstick up in the air, floating it over Clive's head. Clive watched it and readied to step aside, but a second drum stick was thrown and hit him in the head when he wasn't looked. This in turn distracted him from the first one, and thus, it ended up smacking him on top of his head. He rubbed his two now sore spots with a slight grimace.  
  
Clive: " Yes...very nice of you Pat."  
  
Patrick played a drum cue. Clive sighed and continued on.  
  
Clive: " Well, I guess I'm the last one. Name's Clive, I'm the village bassist and vocalist as well. Aren't I talented! Anyways, glad you all could make it. Now then, let's cut this talking crap and actually get down to some music! As a warning to you all, we play a mix of our own stuff and some cover items as well...so don't be alarmed if you do infact like us."  
  
He smirked to the crowd and began to strum the beginning of the song on his guitar. The others began to jump in with him and thus they once again started playing. They went almost non-stop for another 40 mintues, much like they had planned. The Titans were dancing around with each other and other people as well, having the time of their lives. Finally though, Clive's band stopped and he spoke once again on the mike.  
  
Clive: " Well, I guess we're almost done. We've got a fun song planned to end our session. You guys have been a great crowd. But since this is a bit of a special occasion, I need the assistance of a member of our audience to help return the favor to! Now let's see here..."  
  
Clive scanned over the crowd to find someone to assist the band. He already had that someone in mind, but he had to make it look like he didn't know. Finally, in the very back, he saw the Titans, now conversing with each other. Starfire, Terra, and Beastboy had their hands raised however, so atleast he knew they wanted to help out.  
  
Clive: " You! In the back!"  
  
He pointed towards Starfire as everyone in the direction of his finger pointed to themselves.  
  
Clive: " Hey spotlight dude. Her, the pretty red head in the back. You can't miss her."  
  
Upon his direction with the words more, the man operating the spotlight found the red haired titan in the very back. She pointed to herself as the spotlight shined down upon her.  
  
Clive: " Yes you Starfire. Come on up here, we need your help for this last song."  
  
Beastboy: " Your so lucky."  
  
Terra: " Aww man!"  
  
The crowd cleared the way for her to come to the stage. Clive bent down and extended his hand to her, helping her up to the stage. The band welcomed her to the stage, but she whispered somethings to him.  
  
Starfire: " I've never done anything like this. Perhaps you should pick someone who knows more. I believe I'm the wrong person for the job."  
  
Clive: " Don't worry your pretty little head off...I have the utmost faith that you can do this."  
  
Starfire: " I will do my best."  
  
Clive put the mic to his mouth so the crowd could now hear them talk.  
  
Clive: " Alright Pat, give me the tambourine!"  
  
Pat tossed Clive the tambourine to Clive, who showed it to Starfire.  
  
Clive: " This is a Tambourine Starfire. You hold it like this, shake it, and bop the center of it right here, like this."  
  
Clive demonstrated the insturment to the Tameranian girl, who suddenly became facinated with it.  
  
Starfire: " Glorious!"  
  
He handed it to her, and she tried it herself, pleased with her accomplishment of playing it right.  
  
Clive: " Good, now that it's all squared away, lets get started guys. Starfire, here's how it goes..."  
  
Clive grabbed her hand and began to shake the tambourine to a specific beat. She was a little nervous since she was the only one playing. Then Clive entered in with his bass, playing the basic melody. Finally, the rest of the band entered in and Clive began to sing.  
  
Clive: " So ONE, TWO, THREE! Take my hand and come with me because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine!"  
  
He helped direct Starfire of when to play and not to play, but other than, the pair danced together while they played and sang.  
  
Clive: " Yeah you look so fine that I really wanna make ya mine!"  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
Clive: " Ah FOUR, FIVE, SIX! C'mon and get your kicks cause ya don't need money when ya look like that do ya honey?"  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
Clive: " Big black boots! Long brown hair! She's so sweet with her, GET BACK STARE! AND I COULD SEE, YOU HOME WITH ME! BUT YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER MAN, YEAH! I KNOW WE AIN'T GOT, MUCH TO SAY! BEFORE I LET YOU GET AWAY, YEAH!"  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
Clive: " I said are you gonna be my girl?"  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
Clive: " Well so ONE, TWO, THREE! Take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine!"  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
Clive: " I say you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine!"  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
Clive: " Oh FOUR, FIVE, SIX! C'mon and get your kicks cause you don't need money with a face like that do ya?"  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
Clive: " Big black boots! Long brown hair! She's so sweet with her, GET BACK STARE! AND I COULD SEE, YOU HOME WITH ME! BUT YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER MAN, YEAH! I KNOW WE AIN'T GOT, MUCH TO SAY! BEFORE I LET YOU GET AWAY, YEAH!"  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
Clive: " I said are you gonna be my girl?"  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
During this break where they were only playing, Clive took a moment to give Starfire a playful nudge with his shoulder while he got to rest from singing briefly, and she returned it with a big happy smile, showing that she was having a great time. They still danced around each other a bit though, but Clive had to grab the mic and put it between them so that he could keep up with the song.  
  
Clive: " I COULD SEE, YOU HOME WITH ME! BUT YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER MAN, YEAH! I KNOW WE AIN'T GOT, MUCH TO SAY! BEFORE I LET YOU GET AWAY, YEAH! BE MY GIRL! BE MY GIRL! ARE YOU GONNA BE MY, GIRL...YEAH!"  
  
They finished and Clive set his guitar aside. Just in time too, as Starfire jumped into his arms and gave him a tremendously tight embrace. She did let him go shortly after though, leaving his bones only partially broken.   
  
Starfire: " What fun! Is that what it is like to play in such a group?"  
  
Clive: " I'm glad you liked it."  
  
Starfire: " Liked it? It was wonderous! With all the screaming fans, the bright and blinding lights, the music, the atmosphere! I just want to burst from all this excitement."  
  
Clive: " Well, it's not over! The night's still quite young infact! Now, I'm thirsty, so tell ya what...after I get something to drink, how about we tear it up all over the dance floor?"  
  
Starfire: " What are we to tear? Would that not be littering?"  
  
Clive: " No, it's a figure of speech Star. In a dance senario like this, it would mean to go out and dance our heads off."  
  
Starfire: " Oh! Well then, I would be honored."  
  
Clive smiled, then helped his buddies clear off the stage and helping the next band prepare. While in the back, the 4 had some drinks readied and conversed lightly.  
  
Clive: " Well...good show?"  
  
Patrick: " Yeah. I had fun."  
  
Alan: " Me too."  
  
Adam: " Same here...but you had that Starfire chick already picked out...didn't you?"  
  
Clive: " What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Alan: " Like it wasn't obvious. Dude, you totally dig her."  
  
Clive: " Whatever. It's just that she's pretty and all..."  
  
Patrick: " Pretty? That's an understatement. Either way, we can all tell. Just like that Erin girl from long ago, remember?"  
  
Clive: " Hey!"  
  
The guys had a good laugh at some of the old memories. Clive cleared his throat afterwards, getting them to quiet down.  
  
Clive: " In any case guys, you can come to the tower whenever you need. Hell, stay for a night or two if you want. I've got plenty of rooms. But we should get back to practicing now."  
  
Alan: " You're serious? The Tower? I've always wanted to go!"  
  
Clive: " Yeah yeah. There's an underground tunnel, I'll give you an access code for it so you can get across the bay."  
  
Adam: " Alright then."  
  
Clive: " Well, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go and mingle."  
  
Patrick: " Alright dude, take it easy."  
  
Clive: " See you guys later..."  
  
Clive exited and made his way to the dance floor. First though, he spotted that punch bowl earlier and wanted a drink. While he stood there sipping from his cup, he decided to brood in the corner a bit before seeking out Starfire and the rest of the titans. That was when a woman approached him. She was taller than a usual girl, but still a few inches shorter than Clive. She was almost the epitomy of that song he just sang. She had long black boots and gloves, with a skirt and halter top. She had jet black hair and dark eyes, and was quite attractive. She smiled as she approached him, and he nodded back to her with a grin.  
  
Clive: " Howdy."  
  
Girl: " Howdy yourself. Saw you on the stage..."  
  
Clive: " Did you enjoy the show?"  
  
Girl: " You could say that."  
  
Clive: " Well, glad to hear that."  
  
Girl: " You're very welcome. Now, mind if I dance with you?"  
  
Clive nodded, downing his drink and tossing the cup away. She took his hand and led him to the edge of the crowd, then brushed herself up close to him and they began to cut some rug...so to speak. She was a real party girl to what Clive could tell...someone who just wanted some fun. As the song ended, she popped up a bit on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, then pulled back with a smirk. Clive played it cool as usual by brushing his hair and acting like that kiss was no big deal, which she seemed to find attractive.  
  
Girl: " Well...that was fun."  
  
Clive: " Yeah it was. You ought to meet my friends...are you familiar with the Teen Titans?"  
  
The girl perked a brow at the thought, then a smirked spread over her face.  
  
Girl: " Yes actually...I am. Are you one of them?"  
  
Clive: " Yes I am actually. This is my first day on the job."  
  
Girl: " Well, what a way to spend it. Sounds like fun."  
  
Clive: " Well then, you ought to come hang with us..."  
  
Girl: " Oh...well I need to get going...I just wanted to hang around to meet you. We'll see each other later."  
  
Clive: " Well alright then."  
  
The pair parted, while she mixed into the crowd and made her way to the exit, Clive made his way back with the other Titans. He was greeted warmly, even by Raven.  
  
Terra: " You guys put on a great show!"  
  
Beastboy: " Yeah man, it was awesome!"  
  
Cyborg: " You guys are good. I'm a fan."  
  
Robin: " I'm with Cy. You guys should play at the tower some time."  
  
Clive: " Well that's no problem for me."  
  
Raven: " I'm quite impressed. Most of that music I don't quite care for, but it was well done. Just don't overdue it."  
  
Starfire: " But it was the awesome! You and your band were wonderful!"  
  
Clive: " You weren't bad yourself Star. You can really handle that Tambourine."  
  
She blushed and laughed at in unison in her embarassment. Afterwards, Clive adjusted his shirt.  
  
Clive: " Come on Titans, let's boogie down! The night is young! Let us have some fun!"  
  
So the full set of Titans went about and mingled, danced, and otherwise had fun. Clive even got that dance with Starfire, which was one he would enjoy for quite a while. When the party finally let out, it was well into the early morning, so all 7 Titans and Sherri gathered together at the exit.  
  
Clive: " Hey Sherri...where've you been?"  
  
Sherri: " Saw some friends from school and such. Nice show by the way."  
  
She gave him a nudge with her elbow, he laughed it off though.  
  
Clive: " Well, instead of piling 8 people into a 5 seater, how about I take 3 of you myself, and the other 4 can just meet us at the Tower? I'd offer to take everyone, but I'm kinda tired and if I tried to teleport 8 people and that damn car, I know it'll be the death of me. Anyone on board the Shadow Train?"  
  
Raven: " I'll go since it's faster."  
  
Starfire: " I shall as well!"  
  
Clive: " Any more takers? Anyone? Sherri? Terra? BB? Robin?"  
  
Robin: " I'll go with Cy."  
  
Sherri: " Yeah right. I'm not gonna let you use your powers on me. Which is something you need to explain to me sometime..."  
  
Terra: " I'd go...but I think I just wanna nice easy ride home, not some scary trip through the dark dimension."  
  
Beastboy: " Ditto dude."  
  
Clive: " Well then, see you suckers tomorrow!"  
  
Clive waved about his arms, and was able to take himself, Starfire, and Raven through the portal he opened in his shadow. The 3 sank down into it, then came up on the other side, right in the livingroom of Titan's tower. Clive stretched out his limbs and cracked his back and neck.  
  
Clive: " Well ladies, I'm beat. Guess I'll go hit the sack now."  
  
Starfire: " What good would the beating of a sack do you if you are tired? Does it make you even more tired and help you sleep?"  
  
Clive: " Oh, it's just an old saying. Mean's I'm going to bed."  
  
Starfire: " Oh, I understand..."  
  
The 3 actually made their way to the elevator, seeming as if they were all going to bed. Clive pressed the 5 button for Raven and Starfire, then the 6 for himself. The elevator took them up to the girls floor first, and he saw them out.  
  
Clive: " Goodnight ladies. And sweet dreams of course."  
  
Raven: " Right...goodnight."  
  
Starfire: " Goodnight as well! May your dreams be filled with happy thoughts and enjoyable things!"  
  
Clive: " I'll keep that in mind. Night!"  
  
He flashed a smile and a thumbs up to the retreating titans as the door closed, then was able to make it back to his own bedroom on the next floor. As he stepped out of the elevator, Black stopped and looked around in a strange fashion. Clive looked to his shadow to see what was the matter.  
  
Clive: " What's up Black?"  
  
Black: " I'm not sure...I thought I felt someone was here...the presence of another's shadow...but it's disappeared."  
  
Clive: " You probably just got spooked. Anyways, I'm heading for bed. Roam all you want for all I care...just don't wake me."  
  
Black shook his head, then wandered off from Clive. Clive jumped onto his bed and sprawled out over it to his fullest extent, yawning widely before falling asleep. The other Titans arrived shortly afterwards, each breaking off to head to their respective rooms as well. 


	4. Heroes on Probation, part 1

The Captain: Alright, well we can see some big changes as of late. First off, you'll notice my name is now the Samurai Baker X. Let's just make a long story short here and we'll accept it as my alter ego. By day, mild manner fan fiction writer, by night, A crime fighting babe magnet with uber groovy side burns and a big frickin sword!  
  
Next up, the story title changed again, I think. The original story title was Shadowfall, but I changed it to Dark Patriot, and now, I went back to Shadow Requiem and gave it a secondary title, that way it'll get some more recognition since the last story (Shadow Requiem) did actually get some reviews and such.  
  
Now then, let us see some reviews. If I do not end up with said reviews that I desire, I shall cheat to win, and that may include lying on my story summary! Mwahahahaa!  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Heroes on Probation, part 1  
  
The morning came and only Raven and Robin were at the table. She was having her ritualistic herbal tea while Robin ate some eggs he fried up quickly. The pair were reading different sections of the paper in an eerie silence. Both though were used to not sleeping a whole lot and waking up early, so this was actually quite routine for them. As time would pass, each titan slowly awoke, first being Cyborg, then Beastboy, Terra would be next. Starfire slept in till just past noon, and was woken up by Sherri of all people.  
  
Starfire: " Oh, good morning Sherri. Have you come to wake me for breakfast?"  
  
Sherri: " Well...it's lunchtime now Starfire. You'd be a little late for breakfast."  
  
Starfire: " Oh I see. I am not in any trouble am I? Because if so, I apologize!"  
  
Sherri: " Oh don't worry about it Starfire, you're not in any trouble. We just let you sleep in since we had a late night last night."  
  
Starfire: " Thank you for waking me up then. Perhaps I shall get cleaned up and join you all at the table for lunch."  
  
Sherri: " Alright then. See you downstairs!"  
  
Starfire: " Have you woken Clive yet?"  
  
Sherri: " No...I think I'll just let him sleep this time around."  
  
Starfire: " Oh, I understand."  
  
Sherri left the room while Starfire got up and began her day. Shortly afterwards, she joined the rest of the Titans, sans Clive, downstairs for some sandwiches that Sherri cooked up. It wouldn't be until a quarter till 4 in the afternoon that Clive would start to stir. He shook around briefly, tossing and turning all over the bed, till he finally rolled out. The sudden shock from the fall woke him up fully. Getting up off the floor, Clive noticed that he was still dressed in his clothes from the previous night and wandered about his room. Clive stretched out, then tossed off all his clothes, except his boxers, then wandered out into the hallway. He mumbled to himself about needing coffee, but only he would understand it, as what he said was incoherent.  
  
He wandered down the hall further past the bathroom where the card table was set up. There would be a coffee maker in the corner where he'd get to brew something to wake him up. However, as he entered the small corner, he tiredly looked at a tall, black haired girl who was sitting at the table playing solitaire. She looked up to him and smiled, setting down her hand.  
  
Girl: " Oh, I see you're awake."  
  
Clive: " Mugggghhhhh....pffftmnnn....bmmmmmmeeee...."  
  
Girl: " Oh really? I didn't know that! Well said there champ."  
  
Clive rubbed his eyes and saw that she had already prepared a pot of coffee. He drug his way over to the pot and poured some into a cup, then sat down across the table from her while she continued her game of cards. After a few sips, he perked up a bit and watched her play. She looked puzzled for a moment about what to play, but Clive played her move for her even though he couldn't actually see her cards. The move was perfect though, and set her up into a position to flip over more cards. She smiled to him and gave him her usual daring look.  
  
Girl: " Thanks for the help Clive. It's good to see you again."  
  
Clive: " No problem. So...who are you?"  
  
Girl: " Me? Oh come now...you've forgotten me already?"  
  
She got up and walked over to him, leaning over and getting in his face, almost touching nose to nose. Her smile widened a bit as her teeth began to show slightly. Her grin was somewhat seductive and flirtatious. Clive didn't blink though, remembering the girl from the previous night that he danced with and whom had kissed him.  
  
Clive: " It's been a long time since I've been stalked like this by cute girl. Especially with a security system like the one this tower has."  
  
Girl: " Well, I'm pretty good at a lot of things. Care to find out?"  
  
Clive: " Maybe later babe. In the meantime, I'm just gonna take a shower. Feel free to anything in my fridge. Downstairs, my Sister can get you anything you need. I'll be out in a little while."  
  
Clive gave the girl a nod before turning and leaving. She gave him a wink, then watched him head off to the bathroom for his shower. The rock music kicked on, then 20 minutes later, Clive opened the door to the bathroom letting out a huge billow of steam that poured into the hallway. The girl narrowed her eyes and watched the young man wander out of the bathroom in only a towel once again. He made his way to his room and changed, then once again back out into the hallway. He sat down with his unexpected guest and took a sip from a brand new cup of coffee.  
  
Girl: " You like your coffee black huh."  
  
Clive: " Something like that..."  
  
Girl: " You're a very mysterious individual. I like the tall dark and handsome type."  
  
Clive: " Thanks I guess..."  
  
Girl: " So what are you going to do now?"  
  
Clive: " Finish my coffee and go downstairs to get something to eat. Care to join me?"  
  
Girl: " I don't know..."  
  
Clive: " And now, that brings me to another question...am I the only one who knows that you're here?"  
  
Girl: " And if I said yes?"  
  
Clive: " No big deal. Well, I'm heading down now..."  
  
Girl: " Wait!"  
  
Clive: " Coming?"  
  
Girl: " Uhhh...."  
  
The black haired girl took a moment to think. She knew the Titans would take so well to an intruder like her...but if she were with Clive, she might fare a little better. She got up and made her way to Clive, whom which was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a black Audioslave shirt. She took his arm and pulled him towards the elevator.  
  
Girl: " Well, let's go! Introduce me to all your friends!"  
  
Clive: " Ok..."  
  
The pair clamored into the elevator and pressed the switch for the bottom floor. A few moments later, the elevator arrived at the ground floor. The Titans saw the light turn on, figuring on Clive being the one about to make his enterance. Starfire got up and floated her way to the elevator doors, awaiting her friend in order to greet him. But when the doors opened, Starfire backed up quickly, activating her powers and illuminating the room with a green hue. Clive looked at Starfire with a bit of a worried expression on his face.  
  
Clive: " Starfire? Are you alright?"  
  
Starfire: " WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?"  
  
She pointed accusingly towards the girl accompanying Clive. The other Titans came when they heard the racket, then prepared for a fight when they saw the girl in the elevator. Clive stepped out of the elevator and looked between Starfire and his other companion. It suddenly dawned on his that they looked a lot alike.  
  
Clive: " Wow...you two look a lot alike! Ain't this something else..."  
  
Starfire: " What are you doing here sister?"  
  
Clive: " Sister?"  
  
Girl: " Oh...Starfire, can't you be happy to see me?"  
  
Starfire: " You are supposed to be in prison, Blackfire."  
  
Blackfire: " Yeah...but now I'm free! I served my sentence!"  
  
Clive: " Blackfire? You're name is Blackfire?"  
  
Blackfire: " Well, you never asked it."  
  
Clive: " Well...uhh...ok...what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Starfire: " What are you doing with her Clive? And how did she get in here? How long has she been in here?"  
  
Clive: " Well...she was in my room when I woke up...I don't know how she got in...and I don't know how long she's been here."  
  
Robin: " Well...get out of here Blackfire, before we throw you out!"  
  
Clive: " Now wait a moment...someone wanna fill me on here?"  
  
Starfire: " She is Blackfire, my sister. The last time she visited, she had framed me for her crimes and tried to get me to take her place in prison! But she failed and was taken to the Centaury System for her trial. I have not heard anything since."  
  
Clive: " Huh. Ok then...uhhh..."  
  
Clive started to think of a way to solve the situation. Starfire hadn't let her guard down, as did the rest of the Titans. They began to slowly approach, so Blackfire retreated behind Clive for protection.  
  
Blackfire: " I came back to apologize! I swear I did! I wanted to say that I was wrong and that I'm sorry. That, and I need to do some kind of good deeds to finish my punishments."  
  
Cyborg: " How do we know you're not lying?"  
  
Blackfire: " You need to trust me! I really mean it."  
  
Beastboy: " I don't know..."  
  
Clive: " Well, I say we give her a chance."  
  
Starfire: " WHAT?"  
  
Clive: " Ok...so she did some bad things. I mean, I did too. I paid for them, and maybe she did as well."  
  
Robin: " You can't be serious!"  
  
Clive: " But I am! Look, just give her a chance. She seems like she really wants to give it a try."  
  
Raven: " I don't believe her. Not one bit."  
  
Clive: " Yeah yeah yeah. I expected YOU to say that. Anyways, give my judgement a shot, eh? I mean, I've done a lot on my own, so I think that I've warrented a good trust in my judgement. And hey, if I'm wrong, then I'll take full responsibility for everything, and I'll personally kick her back to wherever she belongs."  
  
Blackfire: " I promise you all that I'll do well! I kinda have to anyways. As a part of my release from prison, I have to stay on good terms with the law and do my best to clean up my act. Well, what better way than to do some crime fighting. Might as well put my skills to some use."  
  
Robin: "...."  
  
Terra: " You know, since I don't know much about his whole mess...I think I'm gonna go with Clive on this...I say we give her a shot."  
  
Cyborg: " Are you kidding?"  
  
Raven: " Well, I don't even care anymore. You can all decide how to do this."  
  
Raven walked back to the couch so she could go back to her readings. The remaining Titans looked among each other for answers.  
  
Robin: " I do believe everyone deserves a second chance...but..."  
  
Terra: " You gave me a second chance. Come on, give her one too."  
  
Cyborg: " I'm still not sure about this."  
  
Starfire: " Clive..."  
  
She looked to the floor and let her hair fall down a bit over her face, hiding her expression from view. This worried Clive, so he approached her quickly.  
  
Clive: " What is it Starfire?"  
  
Starfire: " Do you really trust her?"  
  
Clive: " What do you mean Starfire?"  
  
Starfire: " Do you really trust her, Clive?"  
  
Her tone was that of one just beyond a whisper. Clive could hear her though, and he took a moment to think. Was Blackfire truely trust worthy? Clive thought hard about it, looking at all the facts. She was being friendly to everyone, and had yet to make a snide remark. She's been quite timid actually, which is probably the opposite to how she would normally act. Still, she did some bad things, and even Starfire seemed untrusting of her...and Starfire did her best to find the best in everyone, from what Clive knew. He smiled though, brushing his hand over his short black hair and smiled. He carefully lifted Starfire's chin so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
Clive: " Perhaps I don't fully trust her, atleast not yet. I know because I've just met her...but she hasn't tried anything, and I'm sure she's had plenty of opportunities to do something if she wanted. But it's not trust that I have...it's faith."  
  
Starfire: " Faith? What do you mean?"  
  
Clive: " I have faith that she'll do good for us. Just like I had faith that you guys would save my sister three weeks ago, and when you believed that the other Titans would like me, even after everything I had done, going on only my word that I had left Slade for good. That's faith Starfire."  
  
Starfire: " So...to believe in something...I understand. I trust you Clive, that I do. So I'll have faith in my sister just like you."  
  
Clive: " Your a poet and you didn't even know it."  
  
She gave him a nice wide smile, which reassured Clive and made him blush just slightly, which was a feat by all means. She turned to her sister and gave a slight bow in apology.  
  
Starfire: " I'm very sorry sister. I welcome you here as well."  
  
Blackfire: " Oh...thank you so much Starfire!"  
  
The siblings put aside their pasts and hugged each other, which sparked some still unended debate by the other Titans.  
  
Robin: " Still...we've come to a tie. Me, Beastboy and Cyborg want her gone...Clive, Starfire, and Terra want her to stay. It's a tie."  
  
Clive: " Then we claim Raven's vote."  
  
Cyborg: " How's that? She just said she didn't care."  
  
Clive: " Exactly. Though she doesn't like Blackfire it's seems, you must think about this logically. She didn't say she wanted her to stay...she just said she didn't care whether she was to stay or not. So being, she won't put up a fight about her being here. Since she doesn't care if she goes either, Raven won't care if she isn't allowed in. So, Raven is indirectly inviting Blackfire to stay with us for as long as she needs!"  
  
The other Titans stared at Clive with empty and blank expressions on their faces. Clive could easily tell that they didn't know what the heck he just said.  
  
Clive: " In other words, since Raven doesn't care if Blackfire stays, it doesn't count as a no."  
  
Titans: " Oh...."  
  
Clive: " Well...now that we've got all that settled, I'm hungry...what's for breakfast sis?"  
  
Sherri: " What do I look like? Your personal chef?"  
  
Clive: " Now that you mention it..."  
  
Sherri: " Ugh...either way, it's the middle of the afternoon! Maybe you should think about lunch, or dinner! Or maybe doing that Titan thing you're supposed to do and save people and fight crimes. We've been here 2 whole days and you've done nothing but eat and sleep! What kind of super hero are you? EatnSleep Guy? The Unmasked Do-nothinger? Super-Dummy-Man? Well?"  
  
Clive: " Alright! Look here now! I busted my hump taking a licking from that stupid pink haired bimbo and holding up the pizza place to save a couple dozen people, worked my tail off looking for you and helping save everyone at the old apartment, and even broke a couple hundred uber rifles of some kinds and foiled Slade and Smoke's plans! THAT'S WHAT I'VE DONE!"  
  
Sherri: " DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!"  
  
Clive: " What are you talking about? I'm your guardian! Go to your room! You're grounded!"  
  
The brother and sister bickered on for another few minutes while the rest watched on. Starfire and her sister both shook their heads, then seperated Clive and Sherri into opposite corners. After a few moments, Robin spoke up.  
  
Robin: " Well...let's get some pizza then. Who wants to order out?"  
  
Cyborg: " I'll make the call...who wants to go pick it up?"  
  
Clive: " I'll do it since I'm the fastest."  
  
Blackfire: " Oh? Let me go with him...I'd like to see some of his powers for myself."  
  
Beastboy: " Who cares who goes! Just get that pizza! I'm starving!"  
  
Robin: " Alright alright! Cyborg, put in a call for a few pizzas now that there's 9 of us. Terra, Starfire, get Blackfire a room prepared. Beastboy...uhhh...go help Sherri get the table set. I'm going to go get Raven. Clive, you and Blackfire can go get the pizza's I guess. Keep a sharp eye out for trouble. We'll talk about Blackfire being a Titan later on."  
  
Clive walked out of the tower with Blackfire floating right on his heels. She was partially hanging on him as the pair stepped outside. Clive looked around for his motorcycle that he had parked on the side of the tower. They made there way to it, and Clive sat down in the seat, while she climbed on the back, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Blackfire: " Whoo! Let's ride!"  
  
Clive: " Well...alright. We'll ride...but don't let go, since we've got to get to the road first."  
  
Blackfire: " What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Clive: " Don't blink and you'll find out."  
  
The ground below the pair seemed to open up as a large black hole appeared. Really, it was just Clive's shadow, but to Blackfire, it was something completely unheard of. She held on tighter to him, making him wheeze and choke just a little bit. Eventually the pair entered the black portal and floated through the dark world. Blackfire looked around, becoming increasingly worried about her new whereabouts.  
  
Blackfire: " Where the hell are we?"  
  
Clive: " Just my closet really. Don't worry about it, nothing here's gonna hurt ya while you're with me."  
  
Blackfire: " Right...so why are we here?"  
  
Clive: " It's a short cut...now where's the exit...there!"  
  
Clive and Blackfire rode the bike through the estranged plane, exiting into complete darkness. However, they rose up from the ground right in the shadow of the pizza shop which the Titans have dubbed as their own for now. Clive parked the motorcycle and the pair got off, heading into the pizza shop. The older woman at the counter didn't recognize them outright, but saw Blackfire and made a bit of a mistake of identity.  
  
Woman: " Oh my! You're that dear Starfire girl aren't you? Why you look so much different! What happened to your hair? I always thought you had the most lovely red hair I'd ever seen. And now you're wearing colored contacts? Your green eyes were so pretty, I can't believe you'd do that!"  
  
Blackfire: " Uhhhh...I'm not Starfire..."  
  
Woman: " What are ya talkin about? You're her height, weight, hairstyle, skin color...sorry Starfire sweety, but I wasn't born yesterday."  
  
Blackfire: " No...really...I'm her older sister, Blackfire."  
  
Woman: " Older sister ya say? Well isn't that lovely. And who's yer little boyfriend here Blackfire?"  
  
Blackfire smiled and grabbed Clive's arm, pulling his close.  
  
Blackfire: " This is Clive! He's the newest Titan!"  
  
Woman: " Well ain't that sweet. Well then, you guys just sit back and enjoy some drinks, the Pizza's are still in the oven."  
  
Blackfire: " Why thank you very much."  
  
The woman handed them both soda, then Blackfire led Clive to one of the booths. They sat down and had some idle chit chat while waiting.  
  
Clive: " Boyfriend?"  
  
Blackfire: " Oh come on, just humor the old lady. But now that I think about it, sounds pretty nice, know?"  
  
Clive: " Maybe."  
  
Clive sipped his drink some, thinking of a way to change the subject.   
  
Blackfire: " So then Clive...care to tell me about yourself?"  
  
Clive: " Not really much to say. I'm just a grungy rock and roller kind of guy. Nothing real special about me except for my powers."  
  
Blackfire: " So what would those powers be?"  
  
Clive: " Well, I've got only one actual inborn strength, and I'm not sure how to describe it really. When I physically hit something, whether with my fist or with something else, I can build up some kind of energy and release it at the point of contact, kind of like an explosion I guess. It works for anything that might hit my body as well, if I concentrate enough."  
  
Blackfire: " It sounds like a build up in kinetic energy, which you release through physical contact."  
  
Clive: " I guess so."  
  
Blackfire: " So...mind explaining that little disappearing act you pulled on us."  
  
Clive: " Well...my other power is thanks to that lame brain right there."  
  
Clive pointed to the ground where his shadow sat. Blackfire looked at it uninterested and in some disbelief.  
  
Blackfire: " The casting of shadows isn't much of a power."  
  
Clive: " Oh really? Well, doesn't look like you can do it..."  
  
Blackfire: " What do you mean?"  
  
She took a look to the ground where hers would be, and was shocked to find it wasn't there. She began to look around for it, but was unsuccessful. She looked to Clive for an answer.  
  
Clive: " Give up?"  
  
Blackfire: " You realize that defies the laws of physics..."  
  
Clive: " No I don't infact."  
  
Blackfire: " Right...so where is my shadow?"  
  
He pointed to the cieling, where it was just laying there, spread out over their table like it was asleep. Blackfire floated up and out of her booth seat, examining her shadow for a moment.  
  
Blackfire: " As creepy as that is, what good does it do you? You can teleport through them and that's it, or what?"  
  
Clive: " I can bring them into reality so to speak. I won't explain how it works right now, but essentially, I can bring it into this world and make it do things. I can also manipulate them as well."  
  
With a wave of his hands, Blackfire's shadow got bigger, like it had gained a couple hundred pounds. She turned and looked down at Clive with a menacing looks of disapproval. Clive snickered, then made the shadow return to normal and reattached it to Blackfire, making it fall along the ground as it would. She set back down into the booth and laughed.  
  
Blackfire: " I bet you can do all sorts of things then."  
  
Clive: " Something like that. Maybe you'll get to see me do some things some time. I think I'm a pretty cool super hero."  
  
Blackfire: " Seems like it to me."  
  
Woman: " Hey you two! The pizza's are ready!"  
  
Clive: " Alright. Let's grab these suckers and go."  
  
Blackfire: " I'm right behind you."  
  
Clive grabbed the pizza's from the counter and headed out with Blackfire on his heels. She took them as they both got on the motorcycle together. Clive took off, deciding not to just teleport out of there. Particularly since he would have to take the pizza's and didn't want 6 things to take through. So, as the two were speeding through the city and passing the First National Bank, the wall practically exploded and Cinderblock came running through, carring large bags of money. Clive stopped the bike right infront of him, then got off, holding up his hand as a signal for Blackfire to stay put.  
  
Clive: " Here, I'll take care of this. I'm an official Titan now, so I should make this my first beat down."  
  
Blackfire: " Oh, how heroic."  
  
Clive: " Don't patronize me."  
  
Blackfire: " Heh heh heh."  
  
Clive made his way to Cinderblock, who stopped in his presence, not recognizing him in the least. His shadow spread up his body, encasing Clive in it's shell and preparing him to do battle. The pair stared each other down for a moment, before Clive broke the silence.  
  
Clive: " You wanna give up Blockhead?"  
  
Cinderblock: " Raaa!"  
  
Clive: " I'll 'Raaa' you."  
  
Pulling back his fist, Clive gave a slight hop and punched Cinderblock right in the face. This knocked him back a few steps, but Cinderblock didn't fall, and instead, started a charge forwards, sticking his shoulder out. Clive played the matador and dodged to the side of Cinderblock, giving him a slight push away. Cinderblock turned around and readied for another charge. Clive reached down to the ground and pulled his shadow upwards and used it like a sheet to taunt Cinderblock. Again, Cinderblock made a charge at Clive, only to get the black sheet wrapped up in his face and essentially miss him all together.  
  
Clive: " Ole sucker."  
  
As Cinderblocks back was turned, Clive yanked back the black sheet and it transformed into his guitar. Taking a huge leap, he spun around in mid air and used his momentum to smash Cinderblock in the back of the head with his guitar, sending the stone monster flying across the street and planting him into the wall. Clive landed and set his guitar along his shoulder, smirking as he walked his way to Cinderblock. He used the guitar like a crow bar and pried Cinderblock from the wall, revealing the KO'ed criminals distorted face. He shrugged briefly, then awaited the police.   
  
Blackfire: " Impressive. You've got quite a talent, don't you."  
  
Clive: " It's a living now..."  
  
Blackfire: " Maybe me and you ought to go one on one. Perhaps you could show me a couple more things."  
  
Clive: " Another time perhaps."  
  
Blackfire: " Hmmm...yes. Hey, there's the police now."  
  
They came and questioned Clive about what happened, and Blackfire verified everything as his witness. Afterwards, they were allowed to leave and head back to the tower with the pizzas. 


	5. Heroes on Probation, part 2

Baker X: This one here's a short one. No real action, just some comedy and slice of life. Don't worry, real action and plot are on the way. I just want to get all the introductions out of the way (though I've got more to go, these are the bigs ones). I hope you all enjoy my story, and please, if you read it, give me a review...even if you didn't like it. I don't really care for flames though. Anyways, enjoy. The next chapter I promise will be a good one, and just to give you a taste of what's to come, Smoke will be back.  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Heroes on Probation, part 2  
  
With everyone set out about the dinner table, Sherri was the first to notice that things were starting to pick up in everyone's lives. They sat Beastboy, Terra, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Clive, Blackfire, Raven and herself. So what was the big deal? Those 4 sitting in a row, Robin, Starfire, Clive, and Blackfire. Sherri could tell, she had a natural instincts for these kind of things. Starfire was handing Clive slices of pizza, and so was Blackfire. Maybe Starfire was just being friendly, but Clive sure was enjoying the attention. Blackfire too was being as generous, pouring him a glass of soda as Robin looked on in some astonishment. The others didn't seem to notice, but Sherri had her suspicions about Raven. Raven knew of pretty much everything that went on in the Tower, so she figured she'd notice as well.  
  
Sherri sat down between Beastboy and Raven, grabbing some pizza as well. She noticed her brother decided not to be his typical self and eat normally with everyone else.  
  
Sherri: " Hey, you know, I was just thinking...it took you guys a while to get the pizzas. What were you two doing?"  
  
Starfire: " What does she mean Clive? What did you and my sister do?"  
  
Starfire sounded slightly frantic, sounding just off tone to what she usually does. Clive smiled and finished his slice of pizza.  
  
Clive: " Well, go figure. On our way home, we bumped into Cinderblock robbing the bank. So I took a few moments to dispatch him and chit chat with the police."  
  
Blackfire: " He was so heroic. You should have seen him. Cinderblock was no match for him!"  
  
Starfire: " Indeed, Clive truely is heroic. He's saved all of us on many occasions, myself particularly."  
  
Robin: " Well yeah. He's done some good around the city. Hopefully he'll continue to do such."  
  
Clive: " Oh well, that's no problem. But hey Cyborg, mind if I can get some time from you to help work on my bike?"  
  
Cyborg: " Sure man, anytime you need. Anything wrong with it?"  
  
Clive: " Well, I was hoping to improve it a little bit and take care of some maintenace."  
  
Cyborg: " I gotcha. We'll start tomorrow on it, how about that?"  
  
Clive: " Cool man."  
  
They continued to eat, and Clive helped himself to some more pizza. Afterwards, Blackfire chimed in on the small talk.  
  
Blackfire: " So what are we gonna do after this team?"  
  
Beastboy: " Team?"  
  
Blackfire: " Yeah, team."  
  
Terra: " I dunno. Any ideas?"  
  
Clive: " Well, I was figuring on getting some practice. Maybe inviting my buddies over or something."  
  
Cyborg: " Well, I...errr, have some repairs I need to do."  
  
Beastboy: " I'm uhhh....uhhhh....yeah. I've got nothing to do."  
  
Terra: " Then wanna help me out in 'Zombie Overrun'?"  
  
Beastboy: " Sure."  
  
Raven: " I'm going to go catch up on some meditating..."  
  
Starfire: " Perhaps I shall join you?"  
  
Raven: " Sure, why not."  
  
Sherri: " Well, I've got homework guys, so I'll see you all later."  
  
Robin: " Well, I guess since everyone else is busy, I'll just get some practice in."  
  
Blackfire: " ...."  
  
Starfire: " What is wrong sister?"  
  
Blackfire: " Well, I was thinking maybe a team thing...but whatever. I guess I'll just find something to entertain myself with."  
  
The team split off to do what they planned. Sherri went up to her room to do some school work, Robin out to the practice field to do some solo exercises, and Cyborg up to his room to make a phone call. Terra and Beastboy parked themselves infront of the gamestation and proceeded to shoot up zombies while Raven and Starfire left to meditate. Clive made a few phone calls and within a half hour, he had his band mates knocking. Blackfire just floated around, peeking in on others, then accompanied Clive with his buddies as he answered the door.  
  
Clive: " Hey, glad you guys could make it."  
  
Pat: " Yeah, well it's a hell of a drive man."  
  
Alan: " Finding that little enterence thing you said was a lot harder than I though."  
  
Clive: " Cry me a river."  
  
Adam: " So this is your new place?"  
  
Clive: " Something like that. My pad's upstairs."  
  
Blackfire: " Clive? Hey, what's up? You've got your company here?"  
  
Pat: " Whoa dude."  
  
Adam: " Who are you?"  
  
Blackfire: " Oh, we haven't been introduced. I'm Blackfire."  
  
Alan: " And I am so yours..."  
  
Blackfire: " What was that?"  
  
Alan: " I mean, hi, I'm Alan."  
  
Pat: " Pat."  
  
Adam: " I'm uhh...uhh...Adam!"  
  
She cast a glance to Clive, who shrugged off his friends jitters of Blackfire's presence. The 3 guys came in with their instruments in their cases. Clive and Blackfire led them to the elevator and they all packed in. Once they reached the 6th floor, the doors opened and his friends jaws hit the ground.   
  
Alan: " What the!"  
  
Pat: " I can't believe this!"  
  
Adam: " It's beautiful..."  
  
They gasped and walked down the hallway, passing all the different band posters and such. Bumper stickers were placed all around as well, and along with the rock music in the background, made this floor the ultimate in bachelor pads.  
  
Alan: " This place rocks dude."  
  
Clive: " I know. That was the theme."  
  
Adam: " How many rooms are up on this floor?"  
  
Clive: " Six bedrooms, then there's other rooms in here that I had modified as well, like the living room thingy and such."  
  
Pat: " Cool."  
  
Clive: " Well guys, let's head out to the practice room."  
  
Adam: " No one will care how loud we are?"  
  
Clive: " I doubt it."  
  
Alan: " Then let's get started."  
  
Clive led them into the practice room where they all attached their guitars to amps and Pat sat down on the drum set. Blackfire listened in on them as they practiced, not having much else to do. A good two hour jam session with Clive doing everything from heavy somber singing to shouts, yells, and fast paced gritty singing. Finally finished, they noticed that they had been accompanied by Starfire,Terra, Raven, and Beastboy as well. Clive's buddies about wet themselves seeing the 3 new girls appear. The guys almost tossed off their instruments and approached.  
  
Clive: " Hey guys...how long have you been there?"  
  
Raven: " Long enough to know that you're too loud."  
  
Clive: " Whatever."  
  
Raven: " You live on the floor above us. Infact, for some reason, this room just happens to overshadow my room...so I hear practically everything done here."  
  
Clive: " Is that so?"  
  
Raven: " Yes...and we were meditating while you were playing and it was disrupting to say the least."  
  
Starfire: " But you did say it was somewhat enjoyable."  
  
Raven: "...."  
  
Clive: " I see...and the rest of you?"  
  
Terra: " We beat Zombie overrun, so we thought we'd come up to hear you guys."  
  
Beastboy: " Yeah man. You guys are the bomb!"  
  
Pat: " Well, thanks."  
  
Alan: " Yeah, we're just glad we've got a place to play and all."  
  
Adam: " That's true. It's not like we can at our place. Too many neighbors would complain and we'd get kicked out."  
  
Pat: " Speaking of complaining, we've got to go to work Adam."  
  
Adam: " What? No way it's 7 already..."  
  
Starfire: " Indeed...it is."  
  
Clive and company escorted his bandmates back downstairs to the doorway into the garage, where they all said their goodbyes and parted ways. Pat, Alan, and Adam talked lightly on their way back to their cars.  
  
Alan: " Man...he's so friggin lucky."  
  
Pat: " Lucky isn't the word for it."  
  
Adam: " 4 total babes just hanging around there! How much better could it get?"  
  
Pat: " Well, he does have to fight crime and put his life on the line."  
  
Alan: " Yeah...but remember, it's Clive. The guy's tough as nails, just like his brother was. Plus he's got some crazy ass powers to boot."  
  
Adam: " Yeah, you're right there. Still...I wish I could have powers, then live rent free, bill free, and with so many cool people and hot chicks. I mean...damn man..."  
  
Pat: " It's best not to think about it."  
  
Back upstairs, the Titans had dispersed once again, as Clive walked over to the gamestation with Beastboy and Terra.  
  
Clive: " Anyone up for a game of 'Metal Combat'?"  
  
Terra: " That Mecha game? You're on."  
  
Beastboy: " I've got winner!"  
  
The trio played on while Blackfire left to go speak with Robin. She wandered the base for a while in search of him, finally locating him on the training deck fighting with sparring bots. He dispatched them with ease, then took a moment to get a drink of water. That's when she made her move.  
  
Blackfire: " Robin, I need to talk with you."  
  
Robin: " What is it?"  
  
He was fairly cold to her, and she knew he would be. Still, she persisted.  
  
Blackfire: " I want to know what it'll take for you to accept me as a Titan."  
  
Robin: " Like we really trust you."  
  
Blackfire: " I know it's hard. I did some bad things and I've had quite some time to reflect on them while I was away. You know, Centari prisons are not segragated, and some of those inmates tried some things on me. If it wasn't for my upbringings and other things, I might not have made it out of there. But thankfully, I'm strong and able to take care of myself."  
  
Robin: " I see. I have some sympathy for you...but you still tried to switch yourself for Starfire, and I just couldn't take it knowing she was in a position like that. I can barely stand the thought of that she might have been in it."  
  
Blackfire: " And I feel terrible about it now paricularly. When I was in there, I was alone, with only myself to rely on. No one could help me, no one could save me...it was terrible. I...I never want to be alone like that again."  
  
Robin: "...."  
  
Blackfire: " The Centari's released me on good behavior after I appealed my case. However, I'm on a probation of sorts and have to commit to certain obligations. First off, I'm obviously not allowed to commit any more crimes. Secondly, I must become an active member of a community and do something to help out wherever I will be staying. That's why I came here."  
  
Robin: " I understand now. Until I can discuss this further with Raven, I'll let you be a Titan. But stay out of trouble."  
  
Blackfire: " Yes sir!"  
  
She smiled and gave him a salute. He shook his head with a slight laugh, then continued his work. She began to help him, and they sparred against each other for a while. In the meantime, Clive got up, brushing himself off as he sat the gamestation controller back down.  
  
Terra: " Man, I didn't think you were that good!"  
  
Clive: " I've got a few years on you with the whole video game thing. Back when I was still with my family and all, me and my brother used to play all the time. He was the arcade king! Taught me everything he knew."  
  
Beastboy: " Wait...he wouldn't happen to be known as the JV?"  
  
Clive: " How do you know him?"  
  
Beastboy: " Dude, that guy has high scores on almost all the arcade machines in the city!"  
  
Clive: " Yeah, that would be him."  
  
Terra: " Dude, I've seen his high scores...it can't be possible."  
  
Clive: " I've seen most of them. He knew it all. From Pinball, Fighting, Shooters, and Racing games, there was not a one he didn't master."  
  
Beastboy: " He's a legend!"  
  
Clive: " Something like that. Anyways, I'm gonna head upstairs. You guys have fun!"  
  
Clive continued up the steps and after about 4 flights of stairs, he realized he should have taken the elevator. None the less, he continued his efforts and was able to make it to the fifth floor in only a few minutes. He wandered about, not sure where he was going, until he saw the door marked Raven. He knocked on it, but didn't get an answer.  
  
Clive: " Yo! Hey! Anyone home?"  
  
He knocked a second time, except much harder. Still no answer.  
  
Clive: " Ok, I'm gonna give you one more time before I knock this door down and invite myself in. And I know you're in there because my powers tell me you are!"  
  
Again, no answer. Clive cracked his right knuckles and set his fist flatly against the door. As he pulled his fist back, crackles of energy began to form around it. He let out a cry as his fist was thrust forwards. Too bad that Raven had to open the door at that moment, because the momentum he had was too much for him to gain balance. He ended up tackling into Raven and knocking her down. She still wasn't big enough of an obstacle to stop the stumbling titan. Starfire heard his approach while meditating and opened her eyes just as he ended up colliding with her. When Clive opened his eyes, he realized that he was laying on top of Starfire, who was crunched underneath him and against Raven's bed. He got off her quickly, then pulled the shadows around him to hide his immense blush.  
  
Clive: " Sorry about that."  
  
He helped Raven and her up to their feet and apologized while she and Raven brushed themselves off.  
  
Clive: " I wanted to see if I could make it up to you girls for ruining your meditating session thingy."  
  
Raven: " You've done enough."  
  
Starfire: " It is alright. We were atleast able to enjoy the music you and your band play."  
  
Clive: " So...mind if I join you all on this meditation thingy?"  
  
Raven: " You can't be serious..."  
  
Clive: " Infact I am. I'm willing to give anything a try. Even this."  
  
Raven sat down on the ground crosslegged like. Starfire and Clive both did the same, mimicing her movements.  
  
Raven: " Alright then...first you must find your center. Concentrate deeply and...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."  
  
Starfire and Clive chanted alongside her. When Clive peeked his eye open, he realized that he was the only one not floating off the ground. Feeling a bit left out, he used an ounce of his powers to make a dark hand rise up from underneath him and hold him up in the air with the girls. They would continue this for the rest of the night, till everyone decided it was late enough to warrent going to bed. 


	6. Where There's Fire

Baker X: Finally a review! Thank the gods, I still have something to believe in. Anyways, sorry this last one took so long...had a problem with how I wanted this to go. It's not a bad chapter, but meh...probably could be better. Anyways, enjoy some Clive, Smoke, and Blackfire action. Hey, anyone out there, drop me an E-mail (kingschmoyahoo.com) and let me know what you think, or if you just wanna say hey or whatnot! See ya guys.  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Where There's Fire...  
  
Over a week has passed since Blackfire joined up with the Titans. They had agreed to make her a titan under the conditions that she must obey any orders given to her by the Titans, as well as the city. In otherwords, a similar predicament to Clive's. The sun was sitting high in the sky when Clive woke up. No one bothered to get him up for breakfast or lunch this time around, and his alarm clock failed him again. He got up and stumbled around from his room to the shower, and back again to change. The elevator doors opened up on the ground floor to reveal the still sleepy new Titan as he wandered to the kitchen area for some kind of mid afternoon breakfast. Beastboy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch playing Gamestation as he wandered by.  
  
Cyborg: " Yo man! Finally awake?"  
  
Clive: " Meh...yeah..."  
  
Beastboy: " Yeah dude, we tried to wake you, but it was impossible."  
  
The dark hero wandered into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, then wandered his way back to the couch and sat down watching Cyborg and Beastboy play.  
  
Clive: " So...what's up today?"  
  
Cyborg: " Not much really. Me and BB here are just playin' some Gamestation. Raven and Star are upstairs meditating, and Terra and Robin are doing some working out."  
  
Clive: " So where's Blackfire?"  
  
Blackfire: " Oh...I'm here and there...but I'm glad you're so concerned about me!"  
  
Clive: " Uhhh...that's not quite what I meant..."  
  
Blackfire came swooping up behind Clive, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. After she let go of him, he took another sip of his coffee as she sat down.  
  
Blackfire: " So what's up everyone?"  
  
Cyborg: " Oh...not much. Just a little..."  
  
Cyborg's sentence got cut off short as a fireball blasted through the window from behind the giant TV. The explosion shattered the glass and knocked the TV forwards into the Titans. Thankfully, Cyborg was both fast and strong enough to handle the falling monolith. Clive and the others hopped backwards over the couch and readied themselves, as Cyborg set the TV down. They awaited the smoke to clear so they could try and see what was going on, but instead of clearing like it ought to have, it just got thicker and thicker. The titans further backed against the wall, readying themselves. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon and scanned the area for anyone's presence.  
  
Beastboy: " Dude! What's going on?"  
  
Cyborg: " I'm trying to find that out now BB...but I can't see anything. But there's a big source of heat somewhere in that smoke..."  
  
Clive: " Smoke...Smoke?! Damn it! Get back guys!"  
  
Clive bolted out infront of the other titans, pulling back his fist as his face and any other exposed parts of his body were covered by his black suit. He dove right into the front half of the smoke, smashing his fist into the ground, causing a sudden explosion with his kinetic powers and forcing the smoke away....well...most of it. Standing alone just feet from Clive was a man dressed in a grey jacket with a pair of black pants and shirt. The traditional red scarf clung tightly around his face to conceal his identity while a black fedora covered the top of his head. He wore sunglasses as well, further adding to his mystery. Though the look had slightly changed, it was still the same old villian.  
  
Clive: " Smoke..."  
  
Smoke: " Ah, Clive, good to see you're doing well. And here I had heard they sent you up the river..."  
  
Clive got up off his knee, pulling his fist out of the floor and shook it of any debris.  
  
Clive: " Well, I'd say the same, but you know what? I just think you suck, so instead, I'll just say I wish you'd drop dead."  
  
Smoke: " Ever the quick wit and tongue. But is that all you've got going for you Clive?"  
  
Clive: " Let's find out..."  
  
The pair took a single step towards each other, bringing themselves in close quarters with each other. Clive and Smoke began to swing punches at each other. They would dodge, duck, parry away, catch, and otherwise counter the others swings, showing that they were quite well matched for this style of combat. Infact, they both fought quite similarly. Finally, Smoke backed off after a few moments, giving the duo a moment to catch a breath.  
  
Clive: " Well, that was a waste of time."  
  
Smoke: " I guess. Then again, I wasn't using my powers..."  
  
Clive: " Think I was?"  
  
Smoke: " I know you were..."  
  
Clive: " Goes to show what you know..."  
  
Cyborg: " Clive! Stop messing around and let's get this guy beat down!"  
  
Beastboy: " Yeah!"  
  
Smoke: " No comments from the peanut gallery!"  
  
Smoke tossed a fireball in the other Titans direction. Before it hit them however, it became enveloped in darkness, and next thing they all knew, it disappeared. Raven and Starfire appeared afterwards from an adjoining hallway.  
  
Starfire: " Friends! We have arrived after hearing all the commotion!"  
  
Smoke: " I see. So now it's 6 on 1? That's not too fair...guess that means I'll have to go hard on you guys then."  
  
Raven: " Give up. You can't beat all of us."  
  
Smoke: " You're the resident psychic aren't you? Why don't you go into my head to find out if I could or not. And who knows, maybe you'll like it."  
  
Raven: " I pass."  
  
Smoke: " Then I guess I'll just have to show you!"  
  
Smoke spun around quickly, throwing both of his palms out causing a large gout of flames to shoot fourth. He would wave them back and fourth to keep the titans at bay while he caught everything else on fire. Cyborg returned fire with his sonic cannon, knocking Smoke out of the tower. Raven put the fires out quickly so that the team could go and see what happened to smoke. They all poked their heads out the tower and saw nothing on the ground. There was no marks of anyone hitting the ground nor was there any splash from the ocean. It was as if he had simply disappeared. The Titans were left scratching their heads. Cyborg dialed up Robin on the communicator to see where he was.  
  
Cyborg: " Hey Robin! That Smoke guy's back!"  
  
Robin: " What? Where?"  
  
Cyborg: " Not too sure. I just knocked him out of the tower and he disappeared before we could see what happened to him! Didn't you hear all the blasts?"  
  
Robin: " Not really. We've been doing some training sessions and such...we'll be there quickly. Keep a look out. Have Raven take a scan of the area for him."  
  
Cyborg: " We will. Take care though, Smoke's pretty tricky..."  
  
Robin: " Right. Robin out."  
  
The mechanical Titan turned to Raven after his quick conversation.  
  
Cyborg: " Can you search for him Raven?"  
  
Raven: " I'll give it a try, hold on..."  
  
Raven closed her eyes and began to concentrate. All sorts of images flooded into her mind as she checked the tower area over. However, they were cut short, and a slight shock of some sorts ran through her head, causing her to fall with a yelp. Blackfire helped Raven up to her feet.  
  
Blackfire: " Whoa there. You alright?"  
  
Raven: " I'm fine..."  
  
Starfire: " What happened?"  
  
Raven: " I'm not sure. It was like I was attacked when I was searching for Smoke. I'll try again."  
  
Cyborg: " No don't. It might be worse next time."  
  
Cyborg sighed, then looked back to the other Titans for some kind of answers. For the most part, they were slightly befuddled by Smoke's sudden appearance. Clive stepped around the window, looking through the large hole created by the fireball. He turned back around to see Starfire standing behind him closely, with a questioning expression on her face.  
  
Clive: " Oh, Star...what's up?"  
  
Starfire: " I was thinking...since Raven could not find Smoke....perhaps you could? Or maybe Black could?"  
  
Clive: " Oh...well yeah...I could give it a try."  
  
Clive knelt down onto the ground, pressing his hand onto his shadow and concentrating. His hand sank down into the ground, as if he were infact reaching into his own shadow. It was fairly apparent that he wasn't as adapt at this power like Black was, since it took him much longer to use. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be black as night, then looked around as if he were searching for something. After a brief moment, he got up and shook his head, clearing his eyes. The others gathered around him, hoping to hear the results.  
  
Clive: " Smoke's traveling around the city. He's already on the other side of town. I also took a quite check on Sherri to make sure she was still at school and ok."  
  
Blackfire: " What? How can he be that far that fast by himself?"  
  
Clive: " I'm not disputing the fact that it's almost impossible, but I know what I saw. With my powers, I can find someone by their shadow. As long as it's being cast, I'll be able to find them. In this case, he was on the other side of town."  
  
Beastboy: " Jeez...this is gonna be a long day."  
  
Starfire: " Do not be sad friends! Let us take to heart the fact that we are all safe and sound!"  
  
Blackfire: " Yeah yeah....let's just go get this guy."  
  
Cyborg: " Hold on, I think we ought to wait for Robin."  
  
Robin: " Don't bother waiting! I'm already here!"  
  
Robin burst through the door with a halfways exhausted Terra. The pair had sprint from their training grounds all the way out and up to the tower room they were in.   
  
Robin: " You say he's on the other side of town? Well, he can't be too hard to find. We'll have to split up...but going it alone will make it too easy for him to stop us. So we need to group up."  
  
He looked around for a moment, then moved everyone into two groups. He, Clive, Terra, and Cyborg were on one side, while Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, and Beastboy sat on another.  
  
Robin: " Ok...we're gonna pair up someone who can fly with someone who can't fly. Raven and Cyborg, you take the north side. Terra, Beastboy, you two take the south."  
  
The pairs headed out immediately, however Robin was delayed on drawing the last two pairs. He looked to Star and wanted to pair up with her. It was a want though, fueled by a crush he knew he had been developing for her. On the other hand, there was Blackfire. She was probably going to be more helpful than Starfire since she was a better fighter, and he wanted to keep an eye on her because she still hadn't fully garnered his trust...but over the last few weeks, he had seen the way Clive was with Starfire, and he was jealous. Clive perked his brow, watching Robin struggle on how to team the last two up.  
  
Clive: " Hey, Robin...pairs dude?"  
  
Robin: " I'm thinking."  
  
Blackfire: " What's to think about? Me and Clive, you and my sister! It works out for all of us..."  
  
Robin: " It's not that easy. I'm comparing how everyone will work out together.   
  
Blackfire draped her arms around Clive again, this time from behind him, giving him a slight spook. Starfire gasped slightly at her sisters more sultry behavior, but kept it very well hidden. As for Clive, of course he wanted his pairing with Starfire. And Blackfire was quite obvious. Starfire still kept quiet as Robin made his final decisions.  
  
Robin: " Blackfire, you're with Clive and the west side. Star, you and I will check the east side."  
  
Blackfire lifted Clive up off his feet before he had a moment to really take it in, then flew him out of the tower. Starfire took Robin's hands and held him underneath her as they flew towards the eastside. She spoke to him as they headed their.  
  
Starfire: " Why was it so hard to pair us Robin? Are you worried because I'm not quite the fighter my older sister is?"  
  
Robin: " Well...something like that. I was worried that with Smoke, he'd be able to over take you, and I wanted someone there who could help you out. Clive might have been a better choice, but I really want a rematch with him!"  
  
Starfire: " Oh, I understand now."  
  
It was hard to even tell the girl the half truth. The boy wonder decided he'd dwell on that thought later as they began to scour overhead. Blackfire and Clive continued their viewing of the city. They stopped briefly on the elementary school building to take a moment to plan.  
  
Blackfire: " You should check for Smoke again."  
  
Clive: " You're right. I'll do that."  
  
Not sooner did Clive start to work his powers than a ball of fire rip out of the sky at the newer titans. Blackfire pulled Clive out of the way since he didn't have the time to react, and rolled with him to safety. Smoke stood up in the flames and smirked with his arms crossed. Clive's body became once again infused with his black suit, this time with long black claws at the end of his finger tips.  
  
Clive: " Finally come out of hiding coward?"  
  
Smoke: " Oh like you can talk. Anyways, where's your girlfriend Clive? I thought you'd be with her!"  
  
Blackfire: " Hey, what are you talking about?"  
  
Smoke smiled underneath his scarf, realizing he hit a nerve. Clive didn't bother giving Smoke another chance to make a remark. Instead, he just took off in an all out run towards the villain. Clive jumped up into the air and began to lean into a spin, making good use of the claws he made at the end of his fingers. This tactic however, didn't work against Smoke. As Clive came in for the kill, Smoke just threw an explosive ball of fire into Clive's chest, knocking it back up into the air. Before he could recover, Smoke was already in Clive's face with a couple of quick jabs. And as they began to land, Smoke grabbed Clive by the back of the head and threw him with a great deal of force off the building and into the street below, where he made a large indent in the pavement and skid to a halt. Smoke landed gracefully, then turned his attentions to Blackfire.  
  
Smoke: " Oh...so wait now...I guess I don't really know you do I..."  
  
Blackfire: " I'm Blackfire, what's it to ya?"  
  
Smoke: " Really? You must be the red head's sister. You two look a lot alike."  
  
Blackfire: " What's that matter? Stop playing with my head...cause you're just looking for trouble.  
  
Smoke: " Playing with your heads? Hardly that I'd say. I'm just admiring how you seem to be all wrapped up with Clive, when he's all wrapped around Starfire's finger...  
  
Blackfire: " What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Smoke: " Oh...well you seem to have a little thing for him. I know because I saw you at the party a few weeks ago. And I've seen how you are in the tower. Always hanging on him and trying to play kissy face. It's pretty sad if you ask me."  
  
Blackfire: " Whatever!"  
  
Blackfire fumed for a moment, letting Smoke's words get to her.  
  
Smoke: " Don't act like you don't know. She's got that Robin kid too. It's pathetic, the whole lot of you really. You know, you should follow my advice. Take what you want. That's the only way you'll get him."  
  
Blackfire: " SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Blackfire in an upset fury began to throw starbolt after starbolt, as well as a few beams from her eyes into the taunting criminal. They were however, they were poorly aimed and he was just too skillful with his dodges, rendering them ineffective. Instead though, the roof of this school was being blown up and was on the brink of collapsing. Smoke laughed loudly as a ball of fire encircled him and he disappeared, leaving Blackfire alone. She balled her fists as her eyes began to glow brightly from the frustration that Smoke left her with, but it was qwelled quickly when she realized that the roof she was on was about to give. She flew up and off of it, not sure of what to do. There were children inside that she had to rescue, but was hesitant because she didn't want to lose her life as well. As the roof began to cave in, the inside of the school filled with darkness. Blackfire flew down to check it out, seeing only a huge monster located inside the top floor, holding up the roof while teachers ushered their students to safety. The creature turned to Blackfire as it's power held the roof steady and barked out orders.  
  
Black: " Girl! Check for life in the building. I cannot do this forever..."  
  
She nodded slowly, not sure what to make of the monster. Blackfire swooped through the entire building at a very high speed, looking for any kinds of people or animals, finding only a couple of hampsters and a snake. She brought them out in their respective cages, setting them down and watched as the top floor finally came crashing. Thankfully, the building was well built, and only that floor had come down. Debris scattered all around the area, but in the end, no one was hurt. Blackfire looked around on the ground for that monster she saw inside the building, but it was nowhere to be found. Clive was also gone, which scared her a bit. Unsure of anything at the moment, she decided to make haste with an escape so she wouldn't be forced to answer any questions regarding how the school's ceiling caved in. After a few moments of careful consideration, she decided it was best if she headed back to the tower to wait for Clive and the others. Once there, she watched TV until the others came back, all empty handed and with only questions in their eyes.  
  
Blackfire: " I see you guys didn't find anything out either?"  
  
Robin: " Nope. Star and I searched again and again and again. I even went on the ground and through the sewers. Ended up bumping into Beastboy."  
  
Beastboy: " Yeah, totally freaked me out too. But yeah, doesn't look like anyone found him."  
  
Blackfire: " I wouldn't say that..."  
  
Starfire: " What do you mean sister? Did you find Smoke?"  
  
Blackfire: " More like he found us."  
  
Starfire: " Where is Clive?"  
  
Blackfire: " I'm not sure."  
  
Starfire: " What do you mean you are not sure? How can you lose someone like Clive?"  
  
Blackfire: " Look, I don't know, ok? We landed on a school to have him do that shadow thing where he looks for the guy and all. Well, right as he was getting into it, Smoke just attacked us out of nowhere and ended up throwing Clive off the building. I tried to blast him, but Smoke's just too fast to hit at any range like that. Ended up bringing down the roof. Then this big black monster shows up and keeps it from falling while I make sure everyone gets out, and then it disappeared. Happy now? That's how I lost him."  
  
Raven: " So he needed Blacks help there...well, that still doesn't explain where Clive is."  
  
Starfire: " Then we must go out and search for him! Has anyone checked his communicator?"  
  
Cyborg: " It's offline Starfire, so I can't trace him at all."  
  
Starfire: " Then perhaps you could look for him Raven?"  
  
Cyborg: " I don't think she should be doing that with her powers Star. I know you wanna find Clive. All of us want to find him...but somethings out there messing with Raven when she does that."  
  
Starfire: " ...."  
  
The door to the Tower kicked open in the silence and sure enough, the missing Titan was walking in.  
  
Clive: " Friggin scarf wearing creepy sonofa...."  
  
Starfire: " CLIVE! You are alive!"  
  
The team, headed by Starfire, quickly approached their late friend. Since she was the first person there, she grabbed him around his waist and embraced him very tightly, exerting her worry.  
  
Clive: " Star....you're crushing my ribs again....urk!"  
  
Starfire: " Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
She let him go and he straightened himself out. He wasn't wearing his suit anymore, but rather just his shorts and t-shirt. He was filthy dirty with dirt and oil stains on his clothes and arms. Upon a closer inspection, he had some cuts on his cheek and shoulders as well.   
  
Starfire: " You are damaged! We must seek medical aid for you."  
  
Clive: " No no, I'm alright Starfire. Just some cuts and bruises, no biggie."  
  
Starfire: " But they could get infected! You must take care of them."  
  
Clive sighed, seeing as there was no way to win this. She took him by his arm to a nearby room with a first aid kit, then began to patch him up while he got laughed at slightly by some of the other Titans. Clive emerged minutes later with his face and arm half wrapped in gauss. He wandered back over to the couch and sat down, feeling pretty dumb looking. He mumbled something from behind the bandages, but no one could understand him.  
  
Robin: " Can you breath alright from under there?"  
  
Again, just more incoherant mumbling.  
  
Raven: " I'll take care of this Starfire..."  
  
Raven got up and placed her hands on Clive's injured cheek and arm, using her powers to lace up the cuts and heal them over. Afterwards, he tore off the bandages, taking a tremendous breath of air.  
  
Clive: " Oy!"  
  
Starfire: " You are alright now?"  
  
Clive: " Oh yeah. I'm virtually indestructable!"  
  
Robin: " Well, now that we've got that taken care of, I suppose we should put our heads together about what Smoke's doing back."  
  
Cyborg: " Well, if we do, we'll do it tomorrow. I've got to get to work on the repairs to the tower."  
  
Robin: " Yeah, your right. Well Titans, lets get to work. We'll just worry about all this tomorrow."  
  
So the Titans began making the repairs in the evening, which took them late into the night. Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Smoke gathered with a young man in a buisness suit. He had white hair with a thin frame.  
  
Smoke: " I'm back."  
  
Grey: " I see. So did you have fun?"  
  
Smoke: " Not really. Any reason I should?"  
  
Grey: " I thought you'd at least be glad to see him. You haven't really seen each other in quite a while."  
  
Smoke: " Maybe, but Clive's different now. It's a good change, but he's different than before."  
  
Grey: " I wouldn't dwell on it."  
  
Smoke: " Any more news?"  
  
Grey: " We're gathering soon. I've finally reached Aqua, so that's the last of them."  
  
Smoke: " And the other?"  
  
Grey: " She's still with us. Despite her current loyalties. Are you still with us?"  
  
Smoke: " Does it look like I've got anything better to do?"  
  
Grey: " I suppose not. Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I'd like to catch the late show before I go to sleep. You're dismissed."  
  
Smoke: " Contact me if you need anything."  
  
Smoke turned around and disappeared. As for Grey, he simply faded into the darkness that surrounded him, leaving the strange and dark room empty. 


	7. Rivalry

Baker X: Ok...another review. Right...well I won't dignify it with any responses at the time, but constructive critizism is what the reviews should be for (or compliments), not to blast the story if one doesn't like it. Huh...looks like I got ahead of myself and responded. Oh well...back to whatever I was gonna say...  
  
I've decided I'm going to end up extending this piece of the story a great deal. What I mean by that is...that I have a few story arcs I plan to follow. While this one will have a continuous story, I want it to feel more like the show with little excursions thrown in here and there. Basically, expect to see some reappearances of some past villains and such.  
  
On a side note, anyone read the new Teen Titans Go! comic? It's great! Blackfire rocks in it! Anyways, some brief info on this particular chapter...no real enemies, but I think it went well! Everyone out of the pool!  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Rivalry  
  
With the attack from Smoke now a week past, the Titans have been training themselves more and more. Clive has been in a bit of a strange mood as of late as well, spending a lot of time in the garage with Cyborg working on his bike, as well as the obstacle courses, training his skills over more and more. At this particular time, Clive was using a program that Starfire had commonly used for practice. He stood out in the center of the large empty room while 2 orbs floated on in from distribution tubes located around the room. Each of these little orbs shoots out a very weak electrical charge. While the charge doesn't really hurt, it does have the capacity to knock someone down and give them a slight shock, keeping the person training very busy with dodging them as well as promoting a very realistic combat environment. The pair began to fly in an orbit around Clive, as he stood straight up with both his hands transformed into claws. He eyed the orbs as they circled, then dodged out of the way as they made their attacks.  
  
He ducked, jumped over, juked, and otherwise did everything in his power to just avoid the shots without using his powers.  
  
He was doing quite well, and so, the computers automatically lauched a second pair. They followed along side the original orbiting devices, keeping Clive on his toes and jumping around the room. He used much of the equipment for cover from the electrical charges. He kept it up at a good pace, finally getting the orbs to move as he wanted them too. He would run for the weights and dodge a few shots, then lure them by the exercise machines. They would have to float between them while he darted around, getting them to bump into one another as they continued firing at him. The program took it up another notch or two and sent out 4 more of the orbs. Now this was a problem. They came from the opposite side of the room, surrounding Clive immediately. He made a hard run for it, diving to the ground and sliding along the smooth tiled floors as the small bots fired their weapons at him with no luck whatsoever. Now, once again, he had them all chasing him from behind and as he made his approach for the weight machines again, repeating his process.  
  
However, as he had almost made it, he heard the door open from in front of him suddenly. He stopped and skidded to halt quickly, recognizing Starfire in the doorway. She gave him a smile and stepped in.  
  
Starfire: " Clive! I have been searching all over for you."  
  
Clive: " Oh yeah? What can I do for you Starfi...ow!"  
  
Clive's sudden stop didn't register too well with the orbs, and such it wasn't able to react with enough time as it plowed right in the back of Clive's head. He rubbed his new bruise and picked the small round metal device and crushed it in his clawed hands. He gave her a smile in return, allowing her to know that he was just fine.  
  
Clive: " Now, as I was saying...hey Starfire, what's u...OW!"  
  
All around Clive, the orbs had gathered. Since he hadn't noticed them and infact probably forgot about the others, they were able to all quickly disperse around him and zap him once in unison. He grumbled for a moment, before turning around with great speed and slashing 3 of them apart with his claws. The other 4 Starfire handled quickly, knowing she'd probably get zapped as well if she didn't do anything. Quickly afterwards, Clive brushed himself off and looked around again, probing for any more of those little pests. He grumbled to himself under his breath, saying some not so choice things he knew Starfire would not approve of if she heard.  
  
Clive: " So what's up Starfire? You spooked me a little there."  
  
Starfire: " I am sorry Clive, I did not mean to interrupt your training. However, I have not seen you for a while and wanted to know how you were."  
  
Clive: " Well that's sweet of you Star. I'm doing alright, just trying to get better and all that."  
  
Starfire: " Is it because of Smoke?"  
  
Clive knew Starfire wasn't dumb. She wasn't the quickest person to catch onto things however, but her taking notice of this stunned him quite a bit.  
  
Clive: " Well...kinda. See...I got beat last week like it was nothing. Sure, we duked it out a bit, but then he just overwhelmed me and threw me around like it was no big deal. When I pulled myself out of the building, I saw the elementary school getting ready to come down. I called on Black since he's the only one who could take care of it that fast. And then, Smoke was gone. But the fact is, that I was no match. Not even close to the same league."  
  
Starfire: " He did hurt you pretty badly."  
  
Clive: " While not physically...but he did my pride."  
  
Starfire: " Could not Black do it for you?"  
  
Clive: " That's the other thing actually. Black's one of my best friends. Despite how we may act. I might insult him and he'll play a joke on me or something, but he's been there for me from the beginning. I owe him a lot. But I can't force him to fight all my battles either. I need to do something to get better. I need to get stronger than Smoke, one way or another."  
  
Starfire: " But does that mean you need to stop seeing your friends?"  
  
Clive was floored by that last comment. She was right though, he had neglected seeing the others most of the week. Whether he was busy with his training or with his bike, he had pretty much been alone most the week. He squat down and sighed, scratching his ankle while he thought, then stood up and wiped his brow.  
  
Clive: " Tell you what Starfire, I'll make it up to you. I'll make it up to all of you! Just make sure everyone's ready for dinner at 6ish."  
  
Starfire: " Is this to be a surprise?"  
  
Clive: " Yeah, why not! And make sure they've got their swimming trunks, bathing suits on, or whatever."  
  
Starfire: " That sounds like fun. I will go inform the others."  
  
Clive: " Alright then. See you in a couple hours."  
  
Starfire: " What will you be doing?"  
  
Clive: " I'm gonna go get Sherri and do some shopping."  
  
Starfire left Clive, who used his teleporting ability and appeared in front of Sherri's bedroom. He knocked loudly, rousing his younger sister from her nap.  
  
Sherri: " What is it...?"  
  
Clive: " It's the middle of the afternoon sis, what are you doing asleep?"  
  
Sherri: " I've been studying for exams all week...just let me sleep a few more hours..."  
  
Clive: " Sorry girl, but we're going to the store. We need Hamburgers, Brats, Steak, and Hotdogs."  
  
Sherri: " You're not going to..."  
  
Clive: " Sher, it's summer time now. Time for the god of the grill to bare his fangs and appease his followers."  
  
Sherri: " Whatever...just give me a moment here..."  
  
She shut the door to her room, taking about 10 minutes to get a new pair of clothing picked out. She then took another 10 minutes with make up and all that as well. By the time she walked back out in the hall, Clive was leaning against the opposite wall, asleep. Sherri raised her voice quickly, waking Clive.  
  
Sherri: " I DIDN'T TAKE THAT DAMN LONG!"  
  
Clive: " Wha! Oh...uhhh...heh. Anyways sis, we'd better get going."  
  
Sherri: " Yeah yeah. So how are we getting there?"  
  
Clive: " Glad you asked!"  
  
Clive grabbed his younger sisters wrist and held her tightly as they sank back into the shadows. She stiffened up and tensed greatly, not sure what he was doing.  
  
Sherri: " Clive? What's going on?"  
  
Clive: " Well, we're just taking the quick way there. Now don't worry, nothing here's going to hurt you."  
  
Sherri: " O...ok."  
  
Sure enough, in mere moments, the pair ended up in a small alleyway next to the grocery store. They stepped out and into the store, wandering about to all the areas they needed to be. First, they got the meats and such they needed. Clive was very particular about the cuts and such, so this took the longest. Then came the cheeses and condiments. Clive brought Sherri since she did all the shopping and would know what the bests were. Finally, they picked up some frest vegetables and bread and waited their turn to check out. Sherri was looking through the magazine rack placed next to them and found a big artical on the front that peaked her attention.   
  
Sherri: " Brother! Check out this headline!"  
  
She grabbed the tabloid off the shelf and stuck it in Clives face.  
  
'Two New Titans! The inside story about the protectors of Jump City!'  
  
Clive: " Hey, cool! I'm on a tabloid finally!"  
  
Sherri: " What's the accomplishment regarding that?"  
  
Clive: " I don't see you on a tabloid. Either way, you can't even see me. It's all dark and such. Just a silloutte. Now, you can see Blackfire right there pretty well."  
  
Sherri: " Yeah. Looks like you won't get the red carpet treatment like the others."  
  
Clive: " I get just fine treatment. Just watch!"  
  
Clive stepped up to the girl who was taking the money and such. As she scanned all the prices, he made some small talk with her.  
  
Clive: " So how are you today?"  
  
Cashier: " I'm fine."  
  
Clive: " That's good. This is some nice weather we're having ya know?"  
  
Cashier: " Yeah sure."  
  
Clive: " Did ya see the Titans last week save those kids?"  
  
Cashier: " So? They do that all the time."  
  
Clive: " I hear there's 2 new ones now."  
  
Cashier: " Yeah, that's what rumor is. They say one of them is the sister to Starfire, and the other one is some mystery guy."  
  
Clive: " Really? A mystery guy?"  
  
Cashier: " Yeah."  
  
His total rang up and she finally looked at him.  
  
Cashier: " $64.79 please."  
  
Clive: " No problemo! Let me dig out my official TITAN credit card here..."  
  
He handed it to her and she scanned it through her card reader. In a few moments, it came up as accepted, and she began to bag the groceries. When she was finished, she handed them to Clive, then directed him to the exit.  
  
Sherri: " Smooth move operator."  
  
Clive: " Shove it."  
  
Sherri: " I'll spare your life and not tell Starfire or Blackfire about this."  
  
Clive: " Spare me? Pshh...whatever. I wasn't even trying."  
  
Sherri: " Let's just get home. Now how does that thing you do work again?"  
  
Clive: " Hold the groceries please, and leave that to me."  
  
Through the portal again they went, ending up in the tower. They brought the food up to the deck on the roof, making a quick stop for some spices in the kitchen, before they got the grill started.  
  
Clive: " Ok...so once the grill is warmed up, why don't we call the others up here. Oh yeah, that's right...can you go get my swimming trunks from my place downstairs? It's in my dresser on the second to last drawer."  
  
Sherri: " Sure, why not. Want me to go tell the others to start getting ready?"  
  
Clive: " Yeah sure. Tell'm we can have a pool party BBQ up here since it's been such a nice day. Oh...and could you pick me up some Tofu from downstairs? I'm sure Beastboy wouldn't want any of this great, delicious meat selection we have."  
  
Sherri: " Oh yeah, that's right. I'll go grab you some then."  
  
Clive: " Cool. I wonder how hard it is to grill the stuff...I've never even eaten it honestly..."  
  
Clive began to piddle around the grill while he finished setting everything up. From his cooking utensils to his condiments and spices. With everything ready, Clive ventured into the opening stairway into the tower.  
  
Clive: " YO! COOK OUT'S UP HERE! COME AND GET IT EVERY BODY!"  
  
He trotted back and put the meats and such on the grill. Sherri was the first person there, carrying a big bowl of tofu for Beastboy. Clive sckewered it with his fork and placed it on an opening in the grill. He readied plates and drinks aplenty which Sherri had also brought up. Most of the Titans arrived at the same time, except for the resident sisters.  
  
Robin: " Hey, Clive. Thanks for doing all this. Pool Party and Cookout and all..."  
  
Clive: " Hey, it's my pleasure. Being the infamous Bronze Grill God I am, I need to bestow my gifts of goodness and such on the people once in a while."  
  
Robin: " Right, whatever dude."  
  
Clive looked around seeing a finally normal atmosphere. Everyone was wearing a bathing suit, except Raven who was just here to socialize it seemed. Robin still wore his mask and seeing Cyborg in swimming trunks might have been somewhat redundant...but it was still all in good fun. Clive took a moment to change into the pair his sister grabbed for him. He took to the shadows and was pretty much invisible, so he had no problems.  
  
Clive began to flip the burgers, tofu, hotdogs, and steak bits, making sure that they were being evenly cooked. However, he was stopped short hearing a familiar voice behind him.  
  
Starfire: " Clive?"  
  
He turned around and was quite taken in by his Tameranian friends looks. Decked out in a strangely designed, but undoubtedly one piece bathing suit, she was quite a sight sore eyes or otherwise even. His face turned red slightly, but he hide it well.  
  
Clive: " Whoa. Uhh...hey Star."  
  
Starfire: " Is this the surprise? This party?"  
  
Clive: " Yeah. Not really all that uhhh...much. Kinda wish I could have invited like a uhhh...million people here. Would have been pretty kickin'...you know?"  
  
Starfire: " It is fine as it is. Thank you for throwing such a lovely festivity."  
  
Clive: " Well it's my pleasure. Plus, I'm a hankering for a hunk of hamburger and Shish kabobs. Would you like some?"  
  
Starfire: " What is the Shish kabobs?"  
  
Clive grabbed one of the skewerers off of the grill and showed it to her. She marveled at the medley of meats and vegetables all crammed together onto a large stick.  
  
Starfire: " How does one go about eating such a thing?"  
  
Clive: " Huh? Oh, you just take bites outta it, like this!"  
  
Clive ate a couple pieces of the kabob he was holding, deciding to declare it as his own. After a few more bites and some thought, he turned them all.  
  
Clive: " Well...that's not cooked enough. Hope I don't get sick!"  
  
He continued to do his seasoning and turned over the different meats, moving them to different racks. He watched and admired everyone just mingling around the pool side, having fun and seemingly forgetting the threats befalling the city. It then came to his attention...where was Blackfire?   
  
Clive: (Hmmm...I don't see Blackfire...I know she took a big hit to the pride by Smoke too...but it can't be that bad...I mean, she still flirts and such...)  
  
He glanced around some more, seeing Cyborg just a few yards away.  
  
Clive: " Yo Cy! Can you watch the grill for a moment? I'm gonna go look for Blackfire and see if everything's alright!"  
  
Cyborg: " Huh? Oh, yeah sure Clive, I'll take over for you till ya get back."  
  
Clive: " Thanks dude."  
  
Clive hopped down the stairs and made his way through the tower, searching for Blackfire. He made his stop by her room and approached her door. Before he could knock, he felt a hand on his shoulder, which scared him slightly, making him jump and turn around. It was Starfire. Apparently, she had followed him.  
  
Clive: " Oh...Starfire...didn't know you were there!"  
  
Starfire: " I'm sorry...I did not mean to scare you. I was wondering about my sister infact. I had not seen her much today, though I told her about the party on the roof. I was hoping that she was alright."  
  
Clive: " Ah, well that makes two of us."  
  
Clive turned back to the door and knocked on it. After a couple more times, he pressed his ear to the door to see if anyone was inside. Starfire did the same, and the pair listened. They could hear a slight russling around in the room. A moment later, the door opened up on them and caused them both to fall in. While Starfire went crashing to the ground, Clive did not. Infact, he was caught by Blackfire, and pulled into a strong embrace.  
  
Clive: " Urk! O...ok Blackfire...I still need to breath..."  
  
Blackfire: " Whoops!"  
  
Starfire got up off the floor and rubbed her head. Blackfire let go of Clive, allowing himself to gain back his footing and brush himself off. He then noticed that the room was fairly dark, making it almost impossible to see Blackfire. He helped Starfire up off the ground, then thumbed around the wall for the light switch. Finding it, he switched the lights on for a surprise, to say the least.  
  
Clive: " Whoa! Uhh...Blackfire...isn't that thing a little...drafty?"  
  
Starfire: " What the! SISTER! You know you're in your Gerflorgard and Blorkants!"  
  
Blackfire: " What's wrong?"  
  
Blackfire was...hardly considered to be dressed. In what could be called the Tameranian bra and panties undergarments, she stood before the pair. Starfire wrapped her hands around Clive's eyes, blocking his view of her.  
  
Starfire: " You know that is indecent to wear infront of others! Please, put on your clothing Sister!"  
  
Blackfire: " Oh what's the matter Starfire? It's not like I'm naked or anything..."  
  
Starfire: " But...but! You know better Sister!"  
  
Clive: " If you don't mind me interjecting a point...those really aren't uhhh...more or less ummm...how do I word this appropriately?"  
  
Clive continued mumbling about what he wanted to say. Unfortunately, he was ignored by the sisters.  
  
Starfire: " Sister, you should put on something before you continue any further outside of your room."  
  
Blackfire: " I don't have a bathing suit on me...and by earth customers, this is about as close it gets to a 'bikini' as they say."  
  
Starfire: " A 'bikini'? What is the 'Bikini'?"  
  
Clive: " It's a bathing suit...only in 2 pieces...and usually much skimpier. However...I don't think that even qualifies Blackfire..."  
  
Blackfire: " Well...what should I do then? I can't go swimming if I don't have a suit..."  
  
Starfire: " But...I..."  
  
Clive: " Hang on...let me think here..."  
  
Clive sunk into the ground as a shadow and disappeared from Blackfire's room, traveling through the base quickly. He ended up on the roof and dragged Sherri back into the building.   
  
Sherri: " What do you want Clive? I was busy having fun!"  
  
Clive: " Oh wah. Listen, do you have a spare bathing suit or Bikini or something for Blackfire to wear? See...she's ummm...well damn, I'll just take you there. Hang on..."  
  
Sherri: " WAIT...!"  
  
Not bothering to heed his sisters request, he brought the both of them back to Blackfire's room. As soon as Clive appeared, Starfire placed her hands over his eyes.   
  
Starfire: " I apologize again Clive, but she is not appropriately dressed yet."  
  
Clive: " That's alright Starfire. I'll just slip outta here and you ladies can deal with the situation. Hurry up though...I'll bet that foods almost ready..."  
  
Clive faded into the ground, disappearing from view. He would reappear back on the roof and take over the grill once again. He finished everything only minutes later, placing everything from Tofu and steak, to hamburgers and hotdogs. He picked out everything he wanted and sat down by pool side, grabbing a soda on his way. It would be long after that he'd be joined by Cyborg on his left.  
  
Cyborg: " This is some good food man. Haven't eaten like this for quite a while actually."  
  
Clive: " Thanks. My brother taught me everything I know."  
  
Cyborg: " So where's Starfire and the others?"  
  
Clive: " In Blackfire's room getting her a bathing suit ready I imagine."  
  
Cyborg: " Ah. Well that's cool I guess. Better be careful though man, cause you know how she's been the last few weeks with you before...can't imagine what it'd be like now that you're both half dressed."  
  
Clive: " Trust me, it's already started."  
  
Cyborg: " Well, I kinda know the feeling."  
  
Clive: " Really? Now you've got my interests peaked."  
  
Cyborg: " Oh, it's not what you think!"  
  
Clive: " But it is something! So what's her name..."  
  
Cyborg: "...."  
  
Clive: " Please don't tell me it's my coffee maker...cause I happen to like my coffee maker..."  
  
Cyborg: " MAN! WHATEVER!"  
  
Clive: " Well then, tell me her name!"  
  
Cyborg: " Her names Sarah."  
  
Clive: " Ooooo...I see. You know, I thought I've seen a glow about you recently. Infact, the other night when we were working on the bike..."  
  
Cyborg: " I had just got off the phone with her..."  
  
Clive: " Ah. Secrets revealed! And the others? Do they know?"  
  
Cyborg: " They met her a while back."  
  
Clive: " So why don't you bring her over?"  
  
Cyborg: " Well, she's a pretty busy girl, and I'm a pretty busy guy...but we talk a lot."  
  
Clive: " I guess."  
  
The pair continued talking and eating, until Starfire sat down next to Clive, dipping her legs into the pool, just like he and Cyborg had. She carried a large plate filled with all sorts of foods that Clive had prepared.  
  
Clive: " Ah, Starfire, nice of you to join us. So I imagine you guys solved the situation with your sister?"  
  
Starfire: " Your sister is good with the sewing as she called it. She was able to fix a bathing suit of hers so that it would fit my sister."  
  
Clive: " Well that's good to hear."  
  
Cyborg: " Try saying that in about 3 seconds Clive."  
  
Clive: " What do you mean?"  
  
Those seconds were up quickly as Clive felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and chest once again. They moved up to his face and covered his eyes with their hands. This required no explaination as to who it was.  
  
Blackfire: " Guess who!"  
  
Clive: " Come on Blackfire, cut that out!"  
  
Blackfire: " Oh...don't be so shy...you know you enjoy it!"  
  
Starfire blushed, realizing her sisters gratuitous remarks. Clive merely brushed them aside and wiggled his way out of her grasp. He gulped down his last bits of food, tossing his plate aside and escaped into the pool. Blackfire moved into his spot and smirked, looking down at him while eating. He swam around underneath the water, clad in full black, including his face. There, he was like a fish, and didn't seem to need to come up for air.  
  
As everyone began finishing up their meals and such, the pool became more crowded, with the other Titans quickly joining on Clive's fun. They would play all sorts of games. Marco Polo and volley ball were among the favorites, but the Chicken Fighting was probably the best. Cyborg hoisted Robin up on his shoulders, while Clive had Beastboy on his. The guys on top would swat and grapple with each other in a fairly even fashion, while Clive found himself on the short end of the stick as Cyborg was bigger and stronger than he was. He was getting pushed around way too quickly which made it hard for Beastboy to contend with with Robin. Deciding to have a little more fun, Beastboy turned into an octopus and wrapped his tenticles around Robin, bringing the battle in his favor. He didn't exactly think about Clive however, who wasn't quite strong enough on his own to support the weight of the transformed changling on his shoulders. Clive sunk under the water quickly, finally giving out and dropped the green sea creature.  
  
Beastboy: " Aww man! I almost had him too! What happened dude?"  
  
Clive: " Hey! You weigh like a thousand pounds! I'm lucky I held up that long! And then you see what happens when you butt heads with Cyborg!"  
  
Cyborg: " What can I say? I was built to do this!"  
  
Robin: " Come on Clive! Can't you do better?"  
  
Clive: " Is that a challenge?"  
  
Robin: " Maybe."  
  
Clive turned to Beastboy quickly, grabbing him around his neck and pulling him close into a huddle, whispering something to him. Beastboy nodded and smirked, getting into position.  
  
Clive: " Alright Robin, me and you this time around!"  
  
Beastboy transformed in a squid, then Clive hopped on top of him. Using a pair of his tenticles, he held tightly to Clive. Robin and Cyborg moved back into position, and the match started. This time, all the female Titans, sans Raven, had gathered at pool side and rooted the match onwards. The pairs moved into close quarters as Beastboy and Cyborg began clashing bodies. Thankfully for Beastboy, he had much more mass than Cyborg, evening them out. As for Clive and Robin, that was the real action.  
  
Robin reached out and took hold of Clive's shoulders, and vice versa. They began to jerk each other around and muscled into each others spaces. Shoulder bumps, elbow jabs and head butts flew between them as they continued to tighen their grips. Between them, they'd unleash quips to egg the other on. Clive took a glance to his side to see Starfire and the other girls. She didn't seem to be rooting for anyone particular, just cheering for the sake of their competition. Now Terra was cherring for Beastboy, and Blackfire for Clive. Sherri decided to go against the flow and cheer on Robin and Cyborg, making sure all bases were covered.  
  
Robin: " What're you looking at?"  
  
Clive: " Just MY fans."  
  
Robin: " Come on Clive...you were better when you were with Slade!"  
  
Clive: " Don't make me laugh Bird Boy...I'm just going easy on the guy without powers!"  
  
Robin: " I don't need powers to win."  
  
Clive: " And if you keep it up at this rate, I won't need to use mine either!"  
  
The pair were split apart as Cyborg and Beastboy backed up to regain their footings. They closed back in once again, allowing the pair on top to continue their rivalry. They banged their heads together, trying to gain superiority through their physical strengths. Clive glanced briefly to Starfire and then his sister for some quick support, then turned his attentions back to Robin.   
  
Robin: " She's not rooting for you."  
  
That line was hitting a bit below the belt. Clive grit and clenched his teeth to the point where they made a slight cracking sound. Clive gave Robin a strong shoulder ram into Robin, knocking him slightly off balance. He held onto Cyborg well though, retorting back and head butting Clive, putting them back into the same position.  
  
Clive: " She doesn't pick sides!"  
  
Robin: " I already know Clive...it's no secret."  
  
Clive: " And you don't think I didn't guess you to fall for her either?  
  
Robin: " Better than I thought."  
  
Clive: " Last time you underestimated me, you ended up getting kidnapped."  
  
They pushed each other around, using their legs to guide their respective members into positions to aid thier struggles. Still, Clive took a final glace to Starfire.  
  
Robin: " You said it yourself, she doesn't take sides."  
  
Clive: " That's right, I did."  
  
Robin: " Then why do you keep looking to her?"  
  
Clive: " To make sure I don't upset her by beating you too badly!"  
  
Clive made a last thrust of his shoulders and torso, knocking them into Robin. With a little use of his kinetic energy, he knocked Robin from Cyborgs shoulders and into the pool. With that, Beastboy backed off with Clive while Cyborg retrieved Robin. Clive hopped down from Beastboy and they waded over to the poolside, accepting the cheers and praises from the others.   
  
Blackfire: " Now that's entertainment! You guys were great!"  
  
Clive: " I had a good partner who kept me up on his shoulders."  
  
Terra: " I'll say. Maybe we should do this instead of training! Looks like you guys worked hard!"  
  
Starfire: " You all were amazing! I wish to try this sometime."  
  
Clive: " Tell you what, you can be my partner next time around."  
  
Blackfire: " Oh, let me play as well! I bet I'd be your best partner!"  
  
Clive: " We'll see. In the meantime, I'm feeling kind of hungry..."  
  
Cyborg walked over and shook both their hands, showing a display of good sportmanship. Robin shook Beastboy's hand with a frown, but didn't Clive. Instead, the pair just took a cold stare. Clive put on his smirk for Robin, driving home the point that he won.  
  
Robin: " That was a cheap shot."  
  
Clive: " All is fair in love and war..."  
  
Cyborg: " Hey you two...cool down."  
  
Clive: " I'm cool dude. Don't worry about me."  
  
Clive hopped out of the water and took his towel from the ground. After drying himself off, he headed to the grill to grab some more food. As for Robin, he hopped out of the pool to dry off, then went inside. Clive sat down and checked himself over, seeing bruises from Robin's fingers on his shoulders, as well as from head butts, shoulder rams, and elbow jabs all over his torso. Seeing these, Starfire became a bit more worried.  
  
Starfire: " Are you alright Clive? You two were playing very rough."  
  
Clive: " I'll be fine. Just a little competition between two guys...that's all."  
  
Starfire: " If you say so..." 


	8. Snowday in June, part 1

Baker X: Wow! I got an update this fast! Amazing! Stupendous! Now if I could only get more reviews. Anyways, that last one wasn't bad. I thought that you'd all want to see some rivalry there...so there it was! And now, here's a fun little action and adventure 2 parter for y'all! Enjoy!  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Snowday in June, part 1  
  
Chaos begat the city this day. Buildings almost fell and people nearly died. The streets were empty and the citizens were in hiding. As for the Titans, they were stuck in a situation they were not quite used to. No one was in any real position to do much to aid the situation, outside of just whethering the storm they were in. A futile effort it wasn't, but it sure did look like it. The Titans had been split up through the city, finding each other and creating small groups as they met up. Clive particular didn't like the situation, and he cursed loudly while he huddled close with Raven and Blackfire to keep warm.  
  
Clive: " And to think...I said don't open the door..."  
  
Raven: " You always say that."  
  
Clive: " And it keeps trouble away."  
  
Raven: " Well, it wasn't a salesman like you said it would be."  
  
Blackfire: " Oh, it's not so bad. I mean, atleast we're all together! I'm having a great time!"  
  
An icy wind blew, causing the Titans to tighten their huddle. Blackfire was clinging all over Clive, who would usually try and break her grasp, but decided that they did need to be close to survive. Raven, who was on Clive's other side, shook her head and wished she wasn't in the situation.  
  
Raven: " So...why can't Black do anything again?"  
  
Clive: " He says it's not time to do anything yet."  
  
Black motioned along the icy ground with his arms to the trio.  
  
Clive: " He says that right now, no one's in any big trouble. Plus he doesn't like the cold."  
  
Raven: " Well that's reassuring."  
  
Clive: " Who'd have thought this stupid day ended up starting with a friggin knock on the door all extra early..."  
  
That all happened much later in the day. But as Clive said, everything started with a knock on the door. Seven AM sharp infact, there was a loud knocking at the door to the Titans tower. Now, a knock at the door was strange to say the least...because someone would have had to cross the bay to get to the island they were on. Secondly, who knocks on doors at seven in the morning? A young woman continued to bang on the door till someone answered. Clive just happened to be up from an early morning food craving, wandering the kitchen almost aimlessly. Raven was sitting down, reading the paper with Cyborg at the table. As Clive sat down, the knock was heard.  
  
Clive: " What the hell?"  
  
Raven: " Someone's knocking on our door?"  
  
Cyborg: " Man, it's seven in the morning...who does that at seven in the morning?"  
  
Raven: " Atleast they have the curtousy to knock and not ring the door bell."  
  
Clive: " Man, it's just a salesman...don't bother."  
  
Cyborg: " What if it isn't a salesman?"  
  
Clive: " It's always one! I'm telling you, my spider sense is tingling, and it says it's a salesman."  
  
Raven: " Spider sense?"  
  
Clive: " Come on, you don't read Spider Man?"  
  
Raven: " Sorry, but I prefer intelligent publications."  
  
Clive: " And that's why...nevermind, you're obviously just not cool enough."  
  
Raven: " Whatever..."  
  
Clive: " Hey! Where'd Cy go?"  
  
The door opened, so Raven and Clive made their way to see who it was at the door. Cyborg stood over a young woman with very beautiful, long platinium hair. She was just a hair taller than Raven, but was about as pale in skin. She wore a red sweat shirt and short brown shorts. She smiled and took a bow when Cyborg answered.  
  
Cyborg: " Can I help you?"  
  
Girl: " Hello! You must be Cyborg from the Teen Titans! My name is Gracie Roberts, but you can call me Glacie!"  
  
Cyborg: " Glacie?"  
  
Glacie: " Yeah! Like Gracie, but with an L!"  
  
Cyborg: " Ok...and what can I do for you Glacie?"  
  
Glacie: " I'm here to join the Titans!"  
  
Cyborg looked back to Raven and Clive for some kind of help on what to do next. Raven butt in between Cyborg, staring Glacie with her usual cold greeting.  
  
Raven: " You want to be a Titan?"  
  
Glacie: " Yes! Please!"  
  
Raven: " No."  
  
Raven pushed Cyborg back and began to close the door. As usual, someone put their foot in it, hindering her efforts.  
  
Glacie: " Please! I would be a great help!"  
  
Clive: " Just give her a chance Raven. Let's let the team decide. And since when did you become head honcho around here?"  
  
Raven turned around and shot Clive a very nasty looked. Clive fell down and pretended to play dead. Cyborg opened the door fully for Glacie to come in. The 3 walked by Clive, though Raven decided it would be more relieving to step on him, making sure to dig her heels into wherever she stepped. Once off, Clive sat up laughing, getting back to his feet and followed them in. The two male titans prepared some breakfast for the new comer, and Raven showed a bit of interest in something to eat as well, so they just made a big meal for everyone whenever they would wake up. Robin would be the next person down from his room, still tired from the previous nights crime fighting. He greeted everyone, and Glacie as well, sitting down to eat.  
  
Cyborg: " So this is Glacie. Say's she's got nowhere to go and would make a good addition to the team."  
  
Robin: " Well...I'd like to see what you can do first. We don't really just take anyone obviously."  
  
Glacie: " Oh, but I would make a great member! I know because I would try my best, and my powers rock!"  
  
Robin: " So you have powers?"  
  
Glacie: " Yeah! Check this out! Hand me a soda out of the cupboard."  
  
Clive: " Ew. You want a warm pop?"  
  
Glacie: " Hey! No lip, just do it!"  
  
Clive: " Me-ow..."  
  
Clive took a pop out and handed it her then handed it to Robin.  
  
Glacie: " Here, for you."  
  
Robin: " I don't like warm pop."  
  
Glacie: " Just try it."  
  
Robin: " Ok then. If you insist."  
  
As soon as Robin took the can, he realized it was cold. Infact, it was really cold. As he tried to take a drink though, nothing came out. The soda inside was completely frozen. Raven shook her head and picked up her cup of tea. Glacie looked over to her and winked, freezing Raven's tea as she drank it. Spooking Raven, she let go of the cup, but the tea had frozen to both the cup and her mouth and tongue. Clive and Cyborg both got a great laugh out of it, seeing Raven try to pry a frozen cup of tea off of her face. After accomplishing said task, she made sure the boys would get their just desserts by levitating both of them and leaving them there, while she got up and left.  
  
Glacie: " Wow, is she always so grumpy?"  
  
Cyborg: " Yes and no."  
  
Clive: " So how long till we get let go of?"  
  
Cyborg: " That's a good question..."  
  
Clive: " Crap in a sack..."  
  
Terra entered the room not long after, taking a big yawn, then looking around for some food. After filling up a plate load, she turned to sit down, realizing there was a new comer there. She rubbed her eyes to see the new girl, and when she could make her out, Terra took a step back and shot a glare to Glacie. No one seemed to witness that ackward moment, and so, Terra left quietly, without having to make any explainations. The two hung there from that moment on until the early afternoon. Once everyone had gotten up and fed, Robin called a team meeting right where they were, since Raven was still insistant about not letting them go.  
  
Clive: " Damn it Raven! I have to go to the bathroom! And if you don't let me go right now, I'm gonna make you regret it!"  
  
Cyborg: " Come on Raven, you've had your fun."  
  
She didn't dignify them any response. Blackfire floated around Clive, examining him as he was glowing black all over his body, except for his head and face.  
  
Blackfire: " You gotta teach me how to do this some time Raven. I could have some uses for it."  
  
Starfire: " What did you do to incur such wrath?"  
  
Robin: " Now's not the time guys. Let them down Raven."  
  
The pair dropped out of the air and onto their heads, making a loud thump against the ground. Cyborg got up and helped Clive to his feet. With everyone gathered, Robin spoke.  
  
Robin: " Ok...so this here is Glacie. She seems to have powers over ice and cold. Now then, I've decided we'll do some combat drills later and see how she fares. Everyone alright with that?"  
  
The general concensus was good, so the team began their trek to the training room. Too bad they didn't get out of the room before their communicators went off. Robin pulled out his first, seeing there was a problem at a bank closeby.   
  
Robin: " Well, looks like we've got trouble Titans! You'll have to prove yourself on the field I hate to say, Glacie."  
  
Glacie: " That's fine with me! Let me at'em!"  
  
Robin: " Well, if all's settled, then let's go Titans!"  
  
With the word given, they all moved out. Now, getting around has changed, especially with a eight person team and a 5 seater car. Starfire, Raven, and Blackfire became quite accustom to following the T-Car. However, with Glacie on board, someone would have to ride outside somehow. So, Clive volenteered, and on top of the car he rode. Blackfire and Starfire flew low to give him some company, while Raven took a high lookout a good ways ahead of the car.  
  
Starfire: " Are you sure you are comfortable on the car? Perhaps it would be best if one of us were to carry you!"  
  
Blackfire: " Yeah! What if you fell off?"  
  
Clive: " I wouldn't worry about it ladies. I'm a big boy. Worse comes to worse, I'll just brush myself off and find you guys on my own."  
  
Blackfire: " Oh, how valiant!"  
  
Clive: " Right. Anyways, I kinda like the breeze I'm getting. Plus, if there's trouble, I can do a lot from right here for the car."  
  
Starfire: " I suppose that would make sense."  
  
Clive: " So anyways...argh!"  
  
Getting caught from behind, an invisable force from a nearby building knocked Clive off the car. Cyborg hit the breaks as he saw Clive fall and hit the ground, rolling to a stop. Starfire and Blackfire went back for him as the Titans piled out of the car. Clive sat up dizzily, holding his head while everything in his world continued spinning.  
  
Starfire: " CLIVE! Are you alright?"  
  
Clive mumbled something that was obviously not coherant. Blackfire gave him a couple good shakes, snapping him back into reality.  
  
Clive: " Damn...what the hell was that?"  
  
Starfire: " Are you damaged?"  
  
Clive: " Naaa...but what was that? Felt like I just got hit with a ton of bricks!"  
  
The other Titans collected around Clive, as a strange wind started to blow around them, encasing them into a funnel of some kinds. Raven surrounded them in a force field for some protection, but it was being attacked on all sides by a very powerful force. It sounded like thunder as the black field protecting them started to crack.   
  
Raven: " Robin, we need a plan, quickly...because this shield won't hold up too much longer."  
  
Robin: " Give me a second..."  
  
Raven: " We don't quite have a second!"  
  
The wind stopped and whatever force was battering the shield stopped with it. After a few moments, Raven let down their protective barrier.  
  
Beastboy: " Ok, that's really weird."  
  
Terra: "...I don't like this guys."  
  
Robin: " I don't either Terra..."  
  
Wind: " You ought not. T'would be a fatal mistake in the least."  
  
All eight individuals looked around for that voice.  
  
Robin: " I didn't just hear the wind talk did I?"  
  
Wind: " Yes and no..."  
  
Robin: " ALRIGHT! COME ON OUT! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"  
  
The wind began blowing again, as all sorts of dust and debris kicked up, blocking their vision. The debris condensed into a small whirlwind, dissapating quickly, revealing a young woman dressed in a while jumpsuit. She had very long blond hair, even longer than Terra or Starfire's. She smirked at stood in the air, hovering over the Titans with a wide smirk across her face.  
  
Wendy: " My name is Wendy, pleased to meet you all finally."  
  
Robin: " What's this all about?"  
  
Wendy: " Well...I'm here to put a stop to you Titans."  
  
Clive: " Well that's out of nowhere. If that's all you wanted, why didn't you come to the tower? I mean, could have had the curtousy to come over to our place and do that. Not drag us out here. I could be doing something worthwhile right now, like eating! Not coming out here to beat some long haired hippy wind freak down."  
  
Wendy: " My my, aren't you brash."  
  
Clive: " I'm worse than that. Care to find out?"  
  
Cyborg: " That's good Clive, let's just do this!"  
  
Robin: " Glacie, stay back, she's dangerous! TITAN'S, GO!"  
  
Glacie: " NOT SO FAST!"  
  
Glacie smiled as the Titan's looked back, feeling a very cold sensation behind them all. A bright flash flared out and the Titans found themselves encased in thick ice. Starfire and Blackfire tried blasting themselves out, while Cyborg made attempts at break out with his immense physical strength. While they could do it, the ice would just regenerate under Glacies power and thus, they found themselves to still be stuck in the same position.  
  
Robin: " Glacie! What are you doing?"  
  
Glacie: " Come on Boy Blunder...ever heard of a set up? You've been duped! Hookshanked! Befuddled! Want me to spell it out for you?"  
  
Robin: " But why?"  
  
Glacie: " It's my job. Me and Wendy were hired out to tell you Titans to get out of town. And if you don't...we'll just have to take care of you!"  
  
Robin: " Fat chance! We'll never give up to the likes of you!"  
  
Glacie: " Well then, I hope you wore your thermal underwear!"  
  
The ice began to squeeze in on the Titans. Alongside that, the air around them began to pick up, becoming a slight whirlwind. Breathing was becoming hard and with the ice squeezing the breath from the Titans, draining their strength quickly. Each of the Titans were trying all their different powers to break the hold these two young women had on them. Terra could focus enough to try and quake the ground enough to loosen the ice, Beastboy was restricted by the ice, so he couldn't transform. Cyborg, Starfire, and Blackfire just couldn't break out of the ice, as it was regenerating too fast to make any kind of progress, Robin was unable to reach any of his gadgets, and Clive was pretty much suspended from movement, so he couldn't just punch his way out. With everything looking grim, Clive grit his teeth, looking at his shadow, thinking of a plan. Finally, he gave up on a plan and went with the last resort.  
  
Clive: " Time for round two...BLAAAACK!"  
  
The ice shook and groaned as Clive's shadow fully enveloped him. His body turned completely black, losing all definitions except for size, but even that would change. His limbs twisted and his body grew, breaking the ice and forcing it to split apart. Even with all her might, Glacie could not contain the monster. Within only a few seconds, Black stood more than a head and shoulder over everyone.  
  
Wendy: " Wha? WHAT IS THAT!"  
  
Glacie: " I...I don't know!"  
  
Black lunged at the girls while they tried to figure out what was going on. Wendy used her powers over the wind to create a force of wind so powerful and quick, that it knocked Black backwards and into the street. It would only be just a moment before he disappeared from view, sinking deep into his shadow.  
  
Glacie: " Wendy? Do you see him?"  
  
Wendy: " I...I'm not sure..."  
  
Before long though, a pair of huge black hands reached out from the ground and held the girls up in the air. Black crushed their bodies slowly in his huge grasp, trying to force them to let out a cry of pain. The girls were very well trained, and showed remarkable resilience and stubborness in not giving in.  
  
Black: " Free the Titans, else I shall feed upon your cold flesh."  
  
Wendy: " No...way!"  
  
Glacie: " Yeah...right..."  
  
Powerful blasts of wind continued to bombard Black from all sides, causing him to rock back and forth. Glacie provided ice to hold Black in one place on his feet. This would eventually cause him to fall and let go of his enemies.  
  
Wendy: " Glacie! Finish the Titans!"  
  
Glacie: " On it!"  
  
The ice continued to crush them further, and finally, Starfire let out the first cry of some pain. Though Black wanted to continue his bout with the girls, he decided it was best to get his compatriots out of their trouble. He stood up, breaking the ice around his ankles, then rose his arms out, causing a sudden shadow to befall the area, making it impossible for anyone to see. Another moment later, the Titans and Black had disappeared, as he used his powers to teleport them out of trouble. The only the problem now was, they had been scattered around the city. Black left, leaving Clive on a nice solid street. Clive wandered around briefly, getting his barings and chit chatting with Black on what happened. Once filled in, he began to trek through the city for his teamates.  
  
However, these two girls were not finished, not by far.  
  
Glacie: " What was that thing Wendy?"  
  
Wendy: " I don't know...and I'd rather not find out again. The Titans are gone...but they can't be far, so let's just make getting back to us difficult."  
  
Glacie: " Then I'll do the honors..."  
  
Focusing their powers together, Glacies power over Ice, Snow, and all things artic, with Wendy's power over wind, froze the city over very quickly. Snow fell and blew in high speed winds, making flight at even short altitudes impossible. The air was unbearably cold and the ground froze over, becoming to slippery to just walk on. Essentially, the city became a frozen wasteland in mere moments, even though it was in June. The Titans would have a their hands full with this one. 


	9. 18 Years Back

Baker X: I love you T2 (in a platonic way, I assure). Good reviews make this whole thing worth it.  
  
With that addressed, I'll give you what you wanted as well. Infact, I've been putting this off myself for quite some time, and it's not because I forgot...(well, I did kinda, but I remembered a few chapters later) so I figured here's a good little bonding experience for our Gothy Titan and her even darker new friend. I'm gonna try to stay as true to the original comic book origin as I can, but no promises. This ones a bit of a short one, but it's chalk full of storyline information! Have fun everyone!  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
18 Years Back...  
  
Raven heard a ring come from her communicator. She picked it up and shielded it within her robes from the biting wind. Robin's face appeared with a worried look.  
  
Robin: " Raven! Glad I could finally get a hold of you! Are you alright?"  
  
Raven: " I'm fine. I'm here with Clive and Blackfire."  
  
Robin: " I see. Have you seen anyone else?"  
  
Raven: " I haven't actually. And yourself?"  
  
Robin: " I'm fine. I'm here with Beastboy and Terra, and we've taken some refuge in the junkyard. Think you guys could try and meet us here?"  
  
Raven: " That's almost halfway across town. Sorry Robin, but not in this weather."  
  
Robin: " I understand."  
  
Clive reached into the folds of Raven's robe and snatched the communicator away, leaving only a slightly bewildered and blushing Raven.  
  
Clive: " How about Starfire and Cyborg? Where are they?"  
  
Robin: "....I don't know."  
  
Clive: " WHAT! You can't just lose them!"  
  
Robin: " The storm is causing too much interferance with the communicators to track them or make any kind of connection with them. In short, it's cutting off our communications over long distances. We were lucky we could contact you."  
  
Clive: " Then what should we do?"  
  
Robin: " Why don't you ask Black where he sent them!"  
  
Clive: " I can't! He can only use his powers when he's in this world....oh nevermind. I'll just do it myself."  
  
Clive fumed for a moment, handing the communicator over to Blackfire, while Raven made a daring attempt to snatch it back during the transfer. Clive read deeply into his shadow, searching over the area's close by first for signs of Cyborg and Starfire. After a few moments of the others watching him in silence, he opened his eyes with a smirk.  
  
Clive: " They're in Soho right now."  
  
Robin: " Alright then. We still have to get ourselves grouped together. Blackfire, are you strong enough to fight these winds and this cold to make it here to where the three of us are?"  
  
Blackfire: " Look who you're talking to Robin...I can do anything!"  
  
Robin: " Right. Then you come here and we'll start discussing a plan. Clive, Raven, head for Starfire and Cyborg! Since they aren't answering their communicators, they may be in trouble."  
  
Raven: " Why send both of us?"  
  
Robin: " Because if you can't use your full powers, I want someone there to make sure you'll be safe."  
  
Clive: " Ah. Well then, I'm cool with the plan. Ready you two?"  
  
Blackfire: " Always..."  
  
Raven: " Let's just get this over with."  
  
Clive's black suit disappeared for a moment, leaving him in his fairly standard hawaiian over shirt, undershirt and shorts. He took off his hawaiian shirt and goggles, handing them to Blackfire.  
  
Clive: " They may not be your fashion, but maybe that shirt will give you some resistance to that wind. Same for the goggles...to keep your eyes from drying out and freezing, or whatever."  
  
Blackfire: " But what about you?"  
  
Clive: " Don't worry, I've got Black and this suit thing to protect me. I'll be alright."  
  
Blackfire gave him a hug and even kissed him on the cheek in appreciation.  
  
Blackfire: " Thanks a lot Clive. I'll definitely owe you one after this."  
  
Clive: " Just don't lose those...I like them too much."  
  
Raven: " Can we please hurry up?"  
  
Clive: " Sorry...OK! LET'S GO!"  
  
The trio split up as Blackfire made her way up the street. She stayed on the ground, not risking being blown around in flight. It would be better too, since she could use her immense strength to keep her ground and trudge through the high winds. Clive and Raven made a break for it, heading south towards the Soho area. He put his arm around her shoulders, keeping them together and still allowing them to stay warm. Thankfully, they were travelling with the wind, so they weren't being slowed down any, and infact, rushed quite a bit. The pair made haste, not stopping for anything, and were thankful that they didn't have to worry about anyone else, as the streets were as empty as that of a ghost town's. Soon though, their luck turned sour as the wind kicked up in their faces. Clive raised his shadow infront of them both to shield them from the biting winds, but still it was cold enough to freeze them solid. Raven doubled their protection with a shield of her own to surround them, but this made it so they couldn't travel any farther.  
  
Raven: " I can't keep this up forever!"  
  
Clive: " Well, the winds are getting heavy this way. It might be suicide for us to continue."  
  
Raven: " Then what should we do?"  
  
Clive: " Well...here! Let's just take some shelter in this old building here..."  
  
Raven: " Are you sure?"  
  
Clive: " Hey, it's your funeral. Atleast I'm wearing pants. You and that little one piece can stay out here if you want."  
  
Raven took a moment to consider his advice. With that, she used her powers to unlock the door of the large office building and enter inside. It was abandoned, or rather just not occupied at all. A big 'For Sale' sign sat in one of the few small windows, leaving the room to be fairly dark. The pair sat down towards the center of the empty enclosure, waiting for some kind of shift in the winds.  
  
Raven: " You know...we never had that talk..."  
  
Clive: " What talk?"  
  
Raven: " About Black."  
  
Clive: " When was that?"  
  
Raven: " Idiot. It was a while ago, after that party..."  
  
Clive: " Oh yeah. That."  
  
Raven: " Well? Since we've got nothing better to do and I'm stuck here with you, we might as well get this over with."  
  
Clive: " Right now?"  
  
Raven: " What does Black think?"  
  
Clive looked to the ground and listened well to Black as he spoke to Clive.  
  
Black: " I do wish to speak with the girl Clive. Now, allow me the use of your body..."  
  
Clive: " What are you planning?"  
  
Black: " I wish to speak with her about...her heritage."  
  
Clive: " Yeah right. Whatever. Anyways, let's just get this done with."  
  
Raven gave him a strange look, seeing him talk to a shadow that made no sound in return. Clive stood up as the shadow on the ground over took his body. It began to expand and take shape, twisting and contorting it's limbs until the creature finally appeared. Black opened his eyes, kneeling down on the ground, and looked about to gather his surroundings. The area was pretty big and open, even enough for him to stand up to his full height and more. He stretched out and whipped his tail around some, getting some of the stiffness out of his body. Afterwards, he sat down in a fairly ackward indian style position, which would have probably been natural to him, since his legs had multiple joints in them.  
  
Raven: " So..."  
  
Black: " I believe it was you who wanted to talk with me, little girl."  
  
Raven: " I'm not some kind of little girl..."  
  
Black: " Perhaps in this culture, but to me, you're life is but a mere moment compared to mine."  
  
Raven: " So, I guess my first question is...what are you?"  
  
Black: " I'm not too much different than yourself. Though, there is no name for what I am, as I am unique."  
  
Raven: " So what...you're some kind of monster?"  
  
Black: " That will do."  
  
Raven: " What is it about me that interests you?"  
  
Black grinned, though it couldn't be seen. Raven however, had a feeling that he was, and was prepared for the unexpected at this point.  
  
Black: " You fear me. I can smell it. I can feel it. It's so heavy in the air, that I could taste it. Do you know why that is?"  
  
Raven: " Perhaps it's because I don't know anything about you...particularly what you're capable of."  
  
Black: " Then allow me to illuminate this for you. In my life, I have seen planets born and planets destroyed. I've witnessed the birth civilazations, as well as their destruction. In many places, I'm revered as a God and hated as a Devil."  
  
Raven: " So what is your origin then? You're not helping me at all."  
  
Black: " I'm creature of sorts. My powers derive from the Realm of Shades."  
  
Raven: " Is that the place Clive drags us through when we teleport with him?"  
  
Black: " Indeed. That is where I'm from. Every being has some connection to it, and that connects me to every being, in some way."  
  
Raven: " Ok...I think I understand all that...so why don't you tell me what's got you so interested in me."  
  
Black: " You're no human. No...not entirely anyways. I know a human smell, and I know that of a demons. You have both, but neither entirely, half demon."  
  
Raven fell silent, developing a strong idea on what Black was getting to. Black wrenched his body a bit, exposing his stomach a bit. There was an area that wasn't quite as dark as the rest of his body, but it was so hard that no mere person could see it without it being pointed out and closely examined.  
  
Black: " This is a wound of mine. It has a very deep rooted history within both myself and the universe. Twas mere months ago that it was reopened and further delayed the healing of it."  
  
Raven: " That was where Starfire blasted you with her eye beams..."  
  
Black: " Yes, that girl which Clive is so infatuated with...she reopened it, but didn't create it. No...not even her powers could have done that!"  
  
Raven: " Would you mind not talking in riddles..."  
  
Black: " You wouldn't understand us. We old ones...we've lived for so long...we've seen so much...can you blame us, if sanity is somewhat scarce at times?"  
  
Raven: " Nevermind...just tell me what this all is coming to."  
  
Black: " When I first met you, I too notice of your smell and aura. It's been 18 years since I experienced both of those exact sensations. For 18 years ago, I recieved this wound in a terrible battle that would have been my end, had I not taken the measures I did to preserve my life."  
  
Raven: " You mean..."  
  
Black: " Your father."  
  
Raven: "...."  
  
Black: " You have his smell...you have his aura...I can feel him inside you...lurking...waiting..."  
  
Raven: " What is this all about?"  
  
Black: " Over 18 years ago, your father and myself fought a great battle. We fought for years before, and this last time wasn't much different than before, except that this time, both of us had decided to stick it out until the end. That battle lasted longer than any between us, and we fought until there was nothing left. In the end, we were too evenly matched. But, as our powers collided, many innocents were killed and places were destroyed. When I took the slight moment to think about it...he was able to gather the upper hand over me and strike me here, in my chest, where you can see that I've been wounded. Still though, I dealt your father some critical blows, and so, I settled to the measures that I have with Clive, and now I see the measures he took to ensure his safety."  
  
Raven: " You mean...you know?"  
  
Black: " I do."  
  
Raven: " I see. Father had seeded a piece of himself into me. That's why I spend so much time meditating, to keep him at bay. But he's been more restless as of late, and it's getting harder to do."  
  
Black: " He became a parasite to you. I followed a similar plan, though with a less harmful out come on my host."  
  
Raven: " If I don't keep that part of me in check...I'll become just like him..."  
  
Black: " And then he can take your power to become even more terrible. A devious and underhanded plan that I expect him to follow. Interesting."  
  
Raven: " I helped form the Titans in hopes of gathering heroes to fight off Trigon when he comes. That's how we all gathered together."  
  
Black: " So...it's not that you're really trying to surpress your father for good...you're just trying to buy time so everyone will be ready..."  
  
Raven: " It's terrible really. My existance is only for one purpose; to make sure that Trigon is defeated. Other than that, I've got no reasons."  
  
Black: " I could end that for you. Infact, I could end Trigon's life along with yours...it would be very easy..."  
  
Raven: " Could you do it? It might work..."  
  
Black: " Is that what you want?"  
  
Raven: " Even though I've got my friends...I'm an outsider. Starfire fits in more than she believes...atleast she can have fun. I want to express myself, I want to be a kid! There's so much I want to do that I can't. Even now, as I say this...I'm venting my emotions and feelings, and I shouldn't even do that. Most of my life is miserable...and the only thing that helps me get through it is my friends...but even they can't take it all away. Go ahead...do it. Kill me. It'll take care of two birds with the same stone."  
  
Black stood upright and straightened out his body. He reached down and picked the smaller, much more fragile girl off the ground, placing a single black clawed hand around her neck. She held onto his arm as he raised her up off her feet and into the air, so she could meet his cold, icy blue eyed stare. His tail whipped around, curling back and was brought up to her face. The tip of it had formed into blade which looked sharp enough to punch through any sort of object. He brought it up and pushed it against her, just under her left breast, adding some pressure to let her know what was about to happen. He continued to stare at her without an expression on his face, while he watched her sweat slightly. He pulled back his tail, like a scorpion ready to strike, and she closed her eyes and held her breath, awaiting her fate.  
  
Black: " Perhaps now...you may rest."  
  
The bladed tail shot forwards, but stopped just short of her. Infact, it was still pressed again in that same spot on her upper torso, but it did not even draw blood. After a few ackward moments, she peeked an eye open, seeing that he hadn't decided to go through with it.  
  
Raven: " Why didn't you do it?"  
  
Black: " You're a foolish girl. You almost had me believe that this is what you want...but I can tell otherwise. You care for your friends, which you have right to do. They all care for you deeply and you know what would happen if they found out you had been killed. True, I could end the threat of Trigon upon this world and some of the misery you live with...but I now refuse to do so."  
  
Raven: " Why? You'll be putting others in danger!"  
  
Black: " Don't lie to yourself. You don't want to die. If you did, you wouldn't have been so tense. You wouldn't have been so AFRAID! If you want something, you shouldn't fear it. You want to live, so you fear death...even though you'll have to live with this misery you claim you have. No, I won't kill you if you can't accept it."  
  
Raven: " But I can and have!"  
  
Black: " DON'T YOU LIE TO ME LITTLE GIRL! I can tell. You're afraid to die. And even if I did kill you...it wouldn't make things right. I must kill Trigon, not some girl that he's attached himself to. It just won't be the same. The vengance I owe him can only rest on his shoulders...not yours. Killing you would ultimately be unsatisfying."  
  
Raven: " But...if you don't, it'll make things harder in the end."  
  
Black: " I make it a point not to regret any decisions I make. This will be no different."  
  
The pair sat in silence for a few moments more, until Black sighed heavily and stood up.  
  
Raven: " What's wrong?"  
  
Black: " I cannot maintain my form for much longer. Though we are inactive, my strength drains the longer I exist in this plane. I need to rest now, just incase Clive were to need my strength."  
  
Raven: " I see. Can I ask you a question before you go?"  
  
Black: " What is it?"  
  
Raven: " Clive can use your powers...can you use his?"  
  
Black looked around, then balled his fist, surrounding it in some kind of energy. He held it out towards Raven, then released his fist and let the energy disappear.  
  
Black: " Yes. Just as he can use my powers freely, I can his. But he is not fully aware of his powers, as he only knows how to apply them in their most basic forms. He would be truely a frightening adversary if he knew how to apply his powers to their fullest. He could part the ground with a single step, tear buildings down with "  
  
Raven: " But what stops him?"  
  
Black: " A lack of understanding."  
  
Raven: " Well...I'm not honestly shocked there..."  
  
Black: " My time is up here in this world, so I must depart. Child of Trigon...do not despair. While you suffer greatly, there will always be others to help you carry your burden. I am one of them, and so is Clive. Despite how he may act, he does regard you as a friend."  
  
Raven: " Thank you."  
  
Black gave her a nod, then slumped to the ground, exhaling a vast amount of air. His body slowly faded away, leaving Clive laying on the ground, sprawled out like he had been asleep the entire time. He pushed himself up lazily off the ground, looking around and shaking out his limbs.  
  
Clive: " Well, you guys were together a while...should I ask what happened? Or is it one of those secret girl talk things?"  
  
Raven: " Everything's fine."  
  
Clive: " Well, that's just peachy. Ok, so lets get back to our searching for Starfire and Cyborg."  
  
Raven: " A good idea for once. You're learning."  
  
Clive: " Hey hey! This coming from the girl with the shortest attention span ever!"  
  
Raven: " Shortest attention span ever? Care to elaborate?"  
  
Clive: " Of course! If you had any kind of attention span, you'd realize how awesome I was."  
  
Raven: " Do you ever get tired of being yourself?"  
  
Clive: " How could I?"  
  
The pair left the building and entered back into the streets, seeing the the wind was blowing with them, as opposed to being against them. They continued to make their way to Cyborg and Starfire, braving the cold and Clive's bad jokes as they would go. 


	10. Snowday in June, part 2

Baker X: Ok, well I've been really really really really busy, but here's the end to the Snowday in June stuff. I think it ends pretty well, being how I kind of wanted it to. You're going to notice some politics enter into the mix. I think you'll all like it. Oh, and let's all thank our newest review for her lovely review! Thank you so very much Blizzard-Shadow-Venus! And thanks for that E-mail too. Which reminds me, feel free to Email me with questions, suggestions, idle worship, or otherwise to chit chat! I'm generally friendly by nature, just don't mention donuts and we're cool!  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Snow day in June, part 2  
  
Robin, Terra, and Beastboy took cover in a small alcove made by the young blond in the group. They could hear the wind howling loudly, but were pretty much unable to do anything while the wind was blowing against them. Robin was getting worried about the rest of his team, and his last transmission to Raven's group was almost a half hour or so ago. Just then, Blackfire popped into the small hole of the rocky shelter.  
  
Blackfire: " Hey!"  
  
Robin: " Blackfire! You're alright!"  
  
Blackfire: " Yep."  
  
Beastboy: " How are the others?"  
  
Blackfire: " They were alright when I left them."  
  
Terra took notice to Blackfire's newly aquired goggles and overshirt.  
  
Terra: " Aren't those..."  
  
Blackfire: " Clive gave them to me, since I was going to have to head upwind and be all alone. It's not much, but the shirt did help keep the wind from freezing over my arms some. Now then, if you don't mind, I'm freezing my ass off and I'd like to get into the huddle and warm up."  
  
Robin: " Welcome in. When we get word from Clive or anyone else, then we'll worry about our next move."  
  
Blackfire: " Works for me."  
  
Across town, the darker Titans continued their adventure through the freezing streets. Clive had their shadows standing up infront of them to block off the wind. Raven pulled out her communicator as they entered Soho. A very faint beacon was being picked up on it, so the pair began to track it. The wind continued to blow against them harder and harder as they got closer, making Raven very concerned.  
  
Raven: " Have you notice how strong the wind is this way?"  
  
Clive: " Yeah...it's pretty bad...but isn't it that way all over the city?"  
  
Raven: " I just have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Clive: " Well, I've had that bad feeling all day, so I think I've got you beat."  
  
Raven: " I'M BEING SERIOUS!"  
  
Clive: " Yeah yeah. Don't worry too much about it...I can handle whatever's thrown at us. So how close are we?"  
  
Raven: " It says that they're down an ally on the next street."  
  
Clive: " Then come on! Let's crank it into high gear and get goin'!"  
  
Raven: " And how would we do that?"  
  
Clive: " Well, I've never really tried this with anyone, but hey, what the hell...I might as well start with you!"  
  
Clive reached over and grabbed Raven around her waist and pulled her to him, almost like an embrace. Before she had a moment to begin to struggle against him, she watched on as their bodies turned black and faded into the ground. It was then that she realized she was no longer standing, but more like laying along the ground as a shadow.  
  
Raven: " Whoa! What's going on?"  
  
Clive: " Wow, it worked."  
  
Raven: " What?"  
  
Clive: " Well...I could have really just done this. If I travel around as a shadow, I can ignore basically anything physical. I can climb an obstacle without problems, slip under doors, and travel without any kind of obstruction. The wind and cold will not effect me either."  
  
Raven: " So why didn't we do this before?"  
  
Clive: " I've never done it with someone else...so I wasn't too sure on what would have happened."  
  
Raven: " Great..."  
  
Clive: " Hey! Let's just keep going. Now keep with me, else you might get lost or something."  
  
Clive kept a hold of her incase something would happen. The pair glided along the ground with ease as they approached the allyway. There, Cyborg and Starfire were huddled up with a burning trashcan, among some homeless citizens trying to stay warm. Clive and Raven lifted up out of the ground once in the ally. Cyborg looked up and smiled, seeing someone else he recognized.  
  
Cyborg: " Hey! Raven! Clive! About time we see some other faces around here!"  
  
Starfire: " Clive? Raven? You are here! Joyous days!"  
  
Starfire floated over to them and hugged them both tightly. Raven did her best to pull out of the Titans embrace, but with no success. As for Clive, he was just eating the whole moment up. Starfire led them to Cyborg, and they cleared some space for the other 2 titans.  
  
Cyborg: " Man, it's been crazy. First I'm stuck in ice, then everything goes dark and ends up I'm walkin' round main street!"  
  
Starfire: " The same goes for myself. Could you tell us what happened?"  
  
Clive: " Well, I wasn't there, so I can't say, but from what Black told me, he just decided to get everyone out of there. It didn't matter where they were, just so long as they had gotten out of there. Because he did it on such a whim, he didn't have the time to keep us together in the teleport."  
  
Cyborg: " I get it. Basically, he just got us out of there...didn't really take the time to keep us together."  
  
Starfire: " A random distribution around the city?"  
  
Clive: " Seems like it."  
  
Cyborg: " So what's the plan now?"  
  
Raven: " Well, we were to get together first. After that, we aren't sure."  
  
Clive: " Alright...someone try the communicators again."  
  
Cyborg: " Sorry bro, but it won't work. I've been trying every 5 minutes, but I can't get through. This weather is just too much for our sensors."  
  
Starfire: " Then what should we do? We cannot organize ourselves if we cannot communicate!"  
  
Raven: " Let me try contacting Robin."  
  
Cyborg: " I don't think you should."  
  
Raven: " I may be our only hope!"  
  
Cyborg: " And if it doesn't work? Remember last time? Who's to say your heads not gonna get blown up?"  
  
Raven: " I'm pretty sure I can handle it..."  
  
Raven closed her eyes, ignoring Cyborg's warnings and preachings, looking for Robin in order to speak with him. She could see the entire city and everything within it. Any stray animals, mail boxes, litter, nothing was hidden. Seeing Robin and the others all safe gave her some relief. Afterwards, she entered into Robins mind and opened up a telepathic communication.  
  
Raven: (Robin.)  
  
Robin: " What?"   
  
Terra: " What's going on?"  
  
Beastboy: " Are you feeling alright dude?"  
  
Raven: (Robin, it's me, Raven. I'm communicating with you telepathically. Just think what you want to say to me.)  
  
Robin: (Ok...are you sure this is safe?)  
  
Raven: (We've not the time for that now. We need a plan.)  
  
Robin: (Well, I've been thinking about that. We're in two groups, so we should try and split up and take each of them on as a group. By the looks of it, you're group has a physical advantage, as everyone in your group is stronger than ours. But we've got more variety with our abilities, so we should be able to take care of oursevles.)  
  
Raven: (So then, which should our group focus on?)  
  
Robin: (Ok, since we aren't the strongest, and strength will be needed against her, I think you ought to go after Wendy. You're shields and Clive's shadow's ought to be able to absorb the wind damage she can deal. We'll take care of Glacie.)  
  
Raven: (Ok...so how do we go about finding them?)  
  
Robin: (Ask Clive to locate them, then tell me where Wendy is.)  
  
Raven: (Hang on a moment...)" Clive, we need to know where Wendy and Glacie are."  
  
Clive: " Jeez, you guys are slave drivers.)  
  
Entering his hands into his shadow, Clive searched the city through the shadows for Glacie and Wendy. Surprisingly, they weren't together, and instead patrolling around for the Titans. Thankfully, they hadn't come up on any of them, since the city was pretty big. Glacie was downtown, so she wasn't too far from Robin's group, while Wendy was uptown by the docks, which was a good ways away from Clive's position. He reported his findings to Raven afterwards, pulling himself out of the shadows.  
  
Raven: (Ok, so Glacie is downtown. That shouldn't be too far from where you are. Just be ready for anything with her)  
  
Robin: (Not a problem. You guys take care against Wendy.) " Alright team! Let's get ready!"  
  
Terra: " What was all that about?"  
  
Robin: " Raven and I were having a short chat about what to do."  
  
Blackfire: " Isn't that dangerous? What about that problem she was having?"  
  
Robin: " Well, we're not sure about that...but there's no time now."  
  
Beastboy: " Got a plan?"  
  
Robin: " Yeah...now listen up..."  
  
As Robin began to explain his plan to the others, Raven and her group began to formulate their plan.  
  
Raven: " Ok...so what do we do?"  
  
Clive: " Sneak attack! Catch her from behind and take her down quickly!"  
  
Cyborg: " And just how do you plan to do that?"  
  
Clive: " Why, I'll just teleport us there! We'll end up coming out of her Shadow and jump her afterwards! IT'S PERFECT!!"  
  
Starfire: " It sounds like it should work."  
  
Raven: " So what do we do when we get there?"  
  
Clive: " Improvise!"  
  
And without another word, he immediately began the teleporting process, drawing his group into the shadows with him. Meanwhile, forces were at work once again inside the city. In the large dark room sat a lanky man in a grey business suit. He got up and opened the blinds on a window nearby, hearing the wailing of wind and the cracking of the window. When he looked out, he made a disgusted face, clenching a fist and finally slamming it into the table next to him.  
  
Grey: " SMOKE!"  
  
A candle in the center of the room began to flicker wildly until it's flame grew to massive proportions. It became humanoid and floated to the ground, leaving the candle that it had burned upon, only to go out, revealing Smoke, in a very flashy enterance.  
  
Smoke: " Sir?"  
  
Grey: " Take care of the situation."  
  
Smoke: " Yes sir. Anything else before I leave?"  
  
Grey: " Yes...make sure you tape this evenings episode of Startrek...I've been wanting to see it but I fear I've got other things to do."  
  
Smoke: " Yes sir, I'll see to everything."  
  
Smoke turned around and caught fire, again disappearing in the same fashion he had appeared. Grey waved his hands about, clearing his area of the smoke from the fires.  
  
Grey: " I should talk with him about that some time. I suppose it can't be helped..."  
  
Grey went back to doing his paper work while enjoying some of the programming on Televison. Smoke had left to handle whatever situation Grey had mentioned. As for the Titans predicament, they were about to make their single attempt to handle it. Robin and his group had found a great way to travel around without fear of the harsh winds, and that was on the back of a big green Wooly Mammoth. His long fur was thick and tough, so it shrugged off the wind quite well, while keeping everyone riding him warm.  
  
Robin: " So remember we go in charging. She'll probably put up a wall of ice, but that's ok, because we'll just bust it down. Once we're close, she shouldn't be too hard to stop...just make sure you don't hurt her too badly. We are heroes you know..."  
  
Terra: " Got it!"  
  
Blackfire: " Of course! Just so long as I can rough her up a bit...I mean, I don't like being frozen like the way she did to us earlier."  
  
Beastboy: " Don't like the cold?"  
  
Blackfire: " I hate it. I want to live at a nice warm beach with some hot springs nearby! Lounge around all day and night with my bikini on and just have fun! That's what I want!"  
  
Terra: " Well, it's good you've got your priorities straight."  
  
Blackfire: " And I'll need someone to have fun with...I wonder...who should I take with me?"  
  
Beastboy: " Hey guys? There she is!"  
  
Beastboy used his long trunk to point out their enemy, whom which was standing a couple dozen yards away from them. She grinned and gave them a wave, inviting them to make the first move. Beastboy did as Robin had told him in their plan and charged at full speed. She did as Robin had planned and rose up a tremendous wall of ice infront of the charging Titans. Robin threw a small disk forwards, attaching itself to the wall and awaited Beastboy to come into contact with the wall. Glacie watched on with a wide smirk, wanting to see if Beastboy can break through it. She was very sure of her wall though, and was really just waiting to see him smack into it in a very comedic fashion. Sure enough, Beastboy collided with it, but upon his impact, the disk Robin threw activated, sending a sonic vibration through the whole wall, causing the ice to crack all over. With Beastboy's impact, the ice shattered into millions of pieces and flew towards Glacie.  
  
Glacie threw her arms up over her face and head to protect it from the on comming shards. Though she was not hurt, she had lost sight of the Titans. She looked around and saw absolutely nothing.  
  
Glacie: " Uhhh? I wonder...did that thingy blow them all up? Hello? Did I just win?"  
  
Robin: " No one beats the Titans that easily!"  
  
Glacie: " WHAT?"  
  
From above, half a dozen violet starbolts rained from the sky, coming into contact all around Glacie, knocking her off her feet. Then, the ground rose up from around her and made a cylindrical wall encasing her. She tried to jump out the top, but Robin fell from the skies and threw a net over the top, finally encasing her. She growled and yelled at the top of her lung, trying to get free, but the net was weighted on all ends, so she could remove it.   
  
Robin: " Nice work guys!"  
  
Blackfire: " Of course!"  
  
Glacie: " Don't celebrate just yet! Don't forget my name after all!"  
  
Beastboy: " Glacie?"  
  
Terra: " DON'T GLACIE! DON'T DO IT!"  
  
A rumbling from down the street could be felt. Robin almost fell, had Beastboy not caught him. Blackfire looked at Terra, who shook her head throwing off the idea of her making an earthquake. From down the street, a huge sheet of ice swept towards them at an alarming rate. It smashed cars and tore the road up as it made a b-line right for the Titans. Terra threw her hands up and caused the street to rise, blocking off the glacier with her powers. However, because of it's immense force, she was forced to keep up her strength in order to keep it stopped.  
  
Terra: " Stop her quickly guys! I can't hold this thing forever!"  
  
Blackfire swooped down towards Glacie and threw more bolts, smashing apart her small prison. The explosions knocked her around some more and sent her off balance. Beastboy turned into a mouse for Robin to pick up. He threw Beastboy towards the off balance villian. He quickly turned into an Anaconda as he was about to come into contact with her, and wrapped around her repeatedly, binding her tightly and restricting her movements. She struggled greatly, but was not strong enough to get free.  
  
Glacie: " Ugh...please....WENDY! HELP ME!"  
  
Minutes earlier, Wendy had been floating around the docks in search of the Titans. She peeked her head into a warehouse and looked around, but saw nothing. She sighed and landed on the ground, stopping the constant hurricane wind for a moment.  
  
Wendy: " This is becoming draining. I wouldn't mind if Mr. Grey could accomodate us more..."  
  
She stretched her limbs out, and was preparing to take flight, until she was sent flying up into the air. Her shadow rose out of the ground in the shape of a giant fist. It hit her from behind in her lower back, then disapated as Clive and the other 3 titans emerged.  
  
Clive: " You been owned."  
  
Wendy: " What? Where did you come from?"  
  
Before Wendy had a moment to catch her breath, a sonic blast from Cyborgs cannon exploded into the ground below her, shaking her off balance while a barrage of starbolts from above pinned her down. She fell down and took cover on the ground, hoping to avoid all the shots going on around them. She began to create a tunnel of wind around her, repelling any more attacks. When it began to look like she was getting her ground back, a small black dome covered over her, then shrank down fitting to her form, capturing Wendy within it. With their new catch, the quartet of Titans closed in.  
  
Clive: " Hah! Told ya it would work!"  
  
Starfire: " A smashing success!"  
  
Cyborg: " Booyah! Strike another one up for the Titans."  
  
Raven: " Yay. Now lets go home."  
  
Wendy sighed, thinking on how she wanted to get out of here. However, that sigh and look of boredom on her face slowly turned sour when she heard a voice through the wind. As she's a master of air and wind, she can hear sounds that come with the wind, and send messages with the wind. She heard Glacies pleas for help. Wendy grit her teeth and growled in a very low tone. Cyborg, Starfire, and Clive were having a little victory celebration until Raven took notice of the sudden behavior of their captive.  
  
Raven: " Uhh...guys...I think we've upset her."  
  
Wendy: " Let...me...go...NOW!"  
  
Clive: " Wha?"  
  
Wendy: " GLACIE! I'M COMING!"  
  
The wind kicked up instantly around them. A funnel cloud began to lower to the ground, picking them all up and hurling the titans into the air. Raven lost control over her hold on Wendy, freeing her. Now freed, Wendy traveled within her gigantic tornado across the town to Glacie's location. Clive was caught by Starfire while Raven was able to catch Cyborg with her powers. The pairs flew off in the direction of the towering funnel cloud. The whirlwind ripped up the streets while tearing apart buildings in it's way and throwing cars hundreds of feet, compacting them into the ground. Trees were smashed, signs were torn asunder, and everything in the path of it's destruction were completely obliterated. The tornado had winds easily reaching over a thousand miles an hour, with an angry Wendy at the center of it.  
  
Clive: " Ok...I'm out of ideas..."  
  
Starfire: " Could Black do something about it?"  
  
Clive: " I'm not sure...maybe?"  
  
Raven: " Well, I'm not quite the girl for the job, and last I checked, the others aren't in any kind of position to do so either..."  
  
Clive: " Well...hang on here...she's just gonna go help Glacie I guess. So when she gets there, she'll turn the tornado off. If we can't beat the two of them, I'll have Black work his magic."  
  
Starfire: " A stupendous plan."  
  
Raven: " Well, we're almost here....let's just stick to that plan."  
  
Cyborg: " Sounds good to me. Ready Titans?"  
  
One could suppose ready wasn't the word for it. The tremendous tower of spinning winds and debris came to a halt over Glacie's position, throwing all the other titans away from her. Wendy dropped down and was bale to pry the snakey Beastboy from her partner and send him away with an amazingly powerful blast of wind. The Titans reformed and so did Glacie and Wendy.  
  
Wendy: " And here we are again, just like last time. Better call on that big black thing, cause if you don't...you're going to end up as popsicles!"  
  
Glacie: " Yeah! Ready? Set? G...!!"  
  
Before Glacie could finish her sentence, a grey cloaked man jumped out infront of her and hit her in the stomach, keeling her over. Wendy was spooked by the sudden appearance of the man, and tried to get some distance away, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him, then hit her on the back on the neck with a solid chop, KO'ing her as well. He lifed Wendy over his shoulder, while he held Glacie around her waist, then turned towards the Titans, revealing himself to be Smoke by his red scarf that covered his face.  
  
Smoke: " Sorry Titans, we didn't mean for them to make this much noise..."  
  
Clive: " SMOKE! You bastard! What are you up to?"  
  
Smoke: " Well...we just wanted to let them have their fun...but fun's only fun as long as the city stays in contact. Unlike most others, we aren't looking to destroy the city. Infact, you could say we'd like to preserve it."  
  
Clive: " Don't talk in riddles!"  
  
Smoke: " Why? Does your tiny little mind not comprehend them? Well, you never were good with puzzles and such. Anyways, sorry about all this. I'll see ya later!"  
  
Clive: " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"  
  
Clive jumped into the air towards Smoke as he dashed off. He was very fast, and it almost seemed like he had disappeared just as Clive was starting to catch up. With Smoke gone and their enemies lost with him, the Titans gathered back up and headed back for the tower with a bit of a sour taste in their mouth. 


	11. Political Damage

Baker X: Whooo! This one came pretty quickly eh? Well, I love my reviews! Thank you guys! You make this whole thing worth it! And just for kicks, here's another 2 parter! While this one may be all talk, the next one is gonna be what we've all been waiting for...but you'll have to wait till after this one!   
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates. I also don't own Soul Caliber and such.  
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Political Damage  
  
The Titans sat down in a large office styled room, stretched out over 3 different seatings, since there was so many of them. Blackfire, Clive, Starfire, and Robin sat on the largest couch in that order, Terra and Beastboy sat on a second smaller couch, and Cyborg stood next to Raven, who was sitting in a chair. Terra and Beastboy joked a lot to each other, not really noticing the rather grim expressions on the faces of everyone else. Robin stared at the ground with a frown while resting his elbows on his knees, looking fairly worried. Blackfire was leaning on him, mimicing Starfire, who was also leaning against him. She was, however asleep, as she had gotten bored of waiting for their appointment. Clive sat back and stared up at the ceiling fan above him, not really sure of what to do about the two tameranians using him as a pillow.   
  
Cyborg kept his eyes shut as he leaned against the wall and Raven took the time to do some light meditating. In all, the Titans were not amused to say the least. They had been in the room for over an hour, and finally, after another half hour had passed, Clive got up slowly, carefully pushing both Starfire and the now sleeping Blackfire to each side of him. He wandered around, pacing back and fouth quickly in the terrible silence. Finally, something inside him snapped. One thing you didn't want to do is to keep Clive waiting excessivly.  
  
Clive: " THAT'S IT! Come on team, let's just get outta here. If these city big wigs wanna talk to us, they can come and wait at our place! Atleast there's something to do."  
  
Robin: " Calm down Clive...they said it was important..."  
  
Clive: " You know what's important? Crime. And while we're up here doing nothing but sleeping, twiddling our thumbs, and staring into space, someone somewhere could be in trouble! I mean, sure, we do spend a lot of time doing nothing outside of videogames, practicing and eating...but we do patrol once in a while to keep the city safe. THAT'S IT! I'M GOING IN THERE!"  
  
Cyborg: " Clive...I don't..."  
  
Clive was already ahead of him though. Clive grabbed a hold of the large wooden doors and started shaking them, trying to open them. He made enough noise to wake up the sleeping sisters and cause concern amoung the other Titans. That and his yelling didn't help either.  
  
Clive: " COME ON YOU BIG SHOT CITY KNOW IT ALL! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"  
  
Clive began to bang on the doors and pull them open, but to little avail. Cyborg and Starfire got up and did their best to restrain him, but with a slick use of his shadow transformation skills, he was able to slip out of their grasp. He then took his shadow from the ground and turned it into his guitar, and pulled it back, preparing to knock the doors down. Before he could smash the doors down, they opened up suddenly on him whilst in mid swing, sending him off balance and eventually crashing into the ground. The other Titans walked over him, while Starfire helped him up to his feet. Clive dusted the footprints off his back and sat down in one of the 8 prearranged chairs. There was a man sitting in the desk that the Titans were surrounding. He was a very large man with a portly mustache and faded grey hair. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, shuffling through papers on his desk.  
  
Mayor Brenson: " Titans...do you know who I am?"  
  
Robin: " You're the Mayor of the city...Mr. Brenson, am I correct?"  
  
Mayor Brenson: " Indeed. Well then, as you know, I was newly elected this last year and since, I've been doing some changing of the way things are run around here."  
  
Robin: " So...what did you want to speak with us about?"  
  
Mayor Brenson: " I see you're very direct. Good, I can stop beating around the bush. Fact is, you guys are a menace to our city."  
  
That line shocked all the Titans. Yes, all of them, including Raven.  
  
Clive: " WHAT!"  
  
Mayor Brenson: " Is there a problem? Which Titan are you again? Oh wait, you're that one that we sent over to reduce the damage to public property in exchange for the charges and crimes held against you to be dropped. What is your problem?"  
  
Clive: " Well, I'd have to say that if it were not for us, the City would have been burned down, blown away, frozen over, and shot up! Not to mention anything else that could have happened before I got here!"  
  
Mayor Brenson: " And were you not the cause of some property damage?"  
  
Clive: " Not very much of it. When I was working for Slade, I pretty much just had to pester the Titans. Nothing really beyond that."  
  
Mayor Brenson: " And the jail break?"  
  
Clive: " Look, I didn't have a lot of choices."  
  
Mayor Brenson: " There's always another choice."  
  
Clive sat down grumbling, crossing his arms and looking away in disgust. He wasn't conceding, just stopping before he got any angrier and did something he would regret. The mayor got up and wandered about the room, making his way around each of the Titans, looking over each of them.  
  
Mayor Brenson: " Robin, you're weapons are very useful and highly effective. However, in buildings all over the city, there are marks and chunks taken out of the exterior of those buildings from your grappling cable you use. There's also holes from your little batarang tools and your explosive disks and marbles. While you are an effective crime fighter, you leave your marks wherever you go."  
  
He continued over to Cyborg.  
  
Mayor Brenson: " Foot prints left in the pavement, large chunks of concrete torn from anything not re-enforced. Pot holes made from your jumping and running around...extreme bills being recieved for parts of gadgets that we've never even seen or heard. Why, all you do is put holes in things and shoot off a little sonic cannon that shakes down buildings."  
  
Cyborg frowned and sulked a bit as the Mayor continued to Raven.  
  
Mayor Brenson: " You'd think that I wouldn't have to yell at you for anything. You're powers aren't quite as destructive as you'd think...but then again, the fact that you've ripped the road right out of the ground in order to make a jump of sorts. How responsible is that? Someone could have been hurt! And the repair cost to fix that entire stretch of high way? Astronomical! Then all the minor damage from you throwing around anything that isn't nailed down...the carpenters of the town are getting rich!"  
  
Raven sighed and looked away, deciding not to argue with him. He stopped at Beastboy and looked at him for a moment, then shook his head, moving on to Terra.  
  
Mayor Brenson: " To control the ground itself...definitely not something to be left in the hands of a young punk rock and roller girl. Why...I've seen you tear the road to pieces, smash apart buildings and cave in mines just because you don't have a clue as to what you're doing! I mean, come on...you're just not thinking when you use your powers. The city doesn't sit on a fault line...so why don't we keep it that way."  
  
Terra looked down in shame, feeling like she used to when she couldn't control her powers. Even after all the training and practice she had done since she first met the Titans, she still was being criticized. The Mayor stopped between the Tameranian sisters.  
  
Mayor Brenson: " Ah yes...our Alien visitors. I hope Earth has been accomodating to the both of you. We don't get too many Extra Terrestreals around here. Are people treating you nicely? Has the food around here been to your liking? Are the buildings too weak to stand up against your HIGHLY destructive powers and terrible aim? Because if not, you're always welcome to leave. I'll just stop right there before I get any crying out of you."  
  
Starfire looked around for a complement to make her feel a little better. Blackfire shrugged off the remark and stuck her nose up into the air. Finally, the Mayor came to Clive.  
  
Mayor Brenson: " What do you think I have to say about you? You seem to be the loud mouth of the group...so why don't you enlighten us?"  
  
Clive: " Sorry, but I won't give scumbag politicians like you the time of day, much less my opinion without the words go, to, and hell. Get my drift?"  
  
The Titans gasped slightly at the way Clive spoke to the Mayor of the city, and their technical employer.  
  
Mayor Brenson: " And here I thought Beastboy was supposed to be the comic. Am I guessing that you're taking over for him?"  
  
Clive: " I'm shocked. Honestly, that you can see past that big arrogant nose you've got so far stuck up in the air to notice any one of our personalities. I suppose I ought to give you a high five or something, but instead, I'll just say that you're not as dumb as you seem to look. But then again, good looks obviously didn't get you into the office."  
  
Mayor Brenson: " You little...you would talk to the Mayor like that?"  
  
Clive: " Blow me. I'm outta here. Come on guys, I'm tired of hearing this old windbag play."  
  
Clive got up and pushed his chair aside. Blackfire got up afterwards, standing next to Clive defiantly.  
  
Blackfire: " Yeah...he's right! Who's he to push US around? Without us, this town wouldn't even be here. If anything, WE should be the Mayors."  
  
Robin: " Calm down you two..."  
  
Clive: " No. I won't sit here and let him talk like this to us. If he's gonna bitch and whine so much, then let's see what he plans to do about the crime and super villians if we decide to just up and quit!"  
  
Mayor Brenson: " You would dare!"  
  
Clive: " Of course I would! Put your money where your mouth is or shut up and give us an apology!"  
  
Mayor Brenson: " You do realize if you quit the Titans now...you're going back to prison."  
  
Clive: " I'd rather be a cellmate with a big black guy named Tyrone than be the abused lackey of a big dummy four eyes like you."  
  
Mayor Brenson: " Fine. Then we'll take Sherri back tomorrow and stick her into the foster care system. I'm sure she'll work out well with our other troubled youth."  
  
Clive: " I SWEAR! IF YOU DO ANYTHING THAT WOULD CAUSE HER HARM...I WILL SEE YOU REGRET IT!"  
  
Mayor Brenson: " Then you calm down and say your sorry."  
  
Clive: "...."  
  
Mayor Brenson: " I can't hear you."  
  
Clive: "....no..."  
  
The Mayor pressed a small button on his intercom.  
  
Mayor Brenson: " Excuse me Ms. Karis, can you get Children's Services on the phone please?"  
  
He looked up to Clive to see his reaction. Clive tensed up with a worried look on his face. The Mayor smirked at this, and eventually saw Clive's walls of defiance crumble in his eyes.  
  
Clive: " I....I'm sorry."  
  
Clive turned and walked out the room afterwards, knocking the doors aside with a strong kick. He stormed out of the office and eventually out of the building, wandering the streets to blow off some steam. The Titans suffered through more of the Mayors scouldings, until he was tired of repremanding them. They all left with their heads hung low. They would stay that way even in the tower, while they were all eating.  
  
Starfire: " Should we not find Clive?"  
  
Robin: " I'm sure he's fine. He's just angry and wants some air."  
  
Raven: " I know how he feels though. That was uncalled for after all."  
  
Robin: " Yeah, but he's the Mayor...what can we do?"  
  
Cyborg: " Man, it just makes my oil burn."  
  
Blackfire: " Yeah, I know. That rude. Whatever happened to Diplomatic Immunity?"  
  
Terra: " Atleast he didn't remind you guys of your past mistakes like he did me. I've worked so hard to get better with my powers...and now I feel like it's been a waste."  
  
Beastboy: " Don't say that! I think you're doing just fine."  
  
Terra: " Thanks Beastboy."  
  
She gave him a hug and he melted in her arms. As for Cyborg he got up from their table.  
  
Cyborg: " I'm gonna head out. Give me a call if I'm needed."  
  
Robin: " Going to Sarah's?"  
  
Cyborg: " Yeah. She's got the kids again, and I wouldn't mind blowing off some steam with a little baseball."  
  
Beastboy: " Hey, can me and Terra go? Get some extra players!"  
  
Terra: " Please Cyborg?"  
  
Cyborg: " Yeah sure...I don't think they'd mind at all."  
  
Beastboy: " Cool! I'm totally pitching!"  
  
The three Titans ran off to the T-Car, leaving the other 4 alone.  
  
Raven: " Well, I'll be in my room."  
  
Robin: " I'm gonna go train...you two wanna come with me?"  
  
Blackfire: " I'll go with you Robin. How about it sister?"  
  
Starfire: " No...I shall go and get some fresh air I think."  
  
Blackfire: " Your loss."  
  
Robin and Blackfire got up, heading in one direction, while Raven left for the stairs, leaving Starfire all alone. She sighed and watched some television for a short while, realizing that she was both bored and lonely. She also had a nagging worry of Clive, so she got up off the couch and left the tower. She opened up her communicator and searched for Clive's communicator frequency, then paged it. As for Clive, he had been at the arcade, playing many of the games that were there. There was a line for the player 2 spot at this certain arcade machine he was playing, as everyone was trying to beat him at Soul Caliber 2. Clive was most particular to Heihatchi, but Kilik and Sonya were some of his other favorites.  
  
After a few more matches, it was commonly believed that he was unbeatable. Clive puffed out his chest in some triumph, realizing that he has beaten over 30 people straight. His communicator rang from a page, so he picked it up while taking a brief break, seeing Starfire on the other end.  
  
Clive: " Oh, hey Star! What's up?"  
  
Starfire: " Clive! It is good to see you! Are you alright?"  
  
Clive: " Yeah, I'm doing better now. Just had to blow off some steam."  
  
Starfire: " Where are you now?"  
  
Clive: " At the arcade."  
  
Starfire: " May I join you there?"  
  
Clive: " I'd be honored!"  
  
Starfire: " Then I shall be there faster than a Mortakre Blundark to a Kantata Seed!"  
  
Clive: " Right...well, hope to see you soon!"  
  
Clive returned to playing the game after his brief chat with Starfire. Since there was no one to play, he played the computer on the standard game. Clive fought magnificently, and though he almost had a perfect on each match, in the very end, he put his initials in for the second place slot. First place initials were as usual, JV. Clive smiled, seeing that his score had improved over the last time, as Clive also had the 3rd, 4th, and 5th slots. He frowned afterwards, seeing how far behind his brothers score he was.  
  
Clive: " Johnny..."  
  
Starfire: " Clive?"  
  
Clive perked up and looked behind him, seeing the red haired alien girl standing a few yards from him. He waved her over and she approached.  
  
Starfire: " I am relieved you are feeling better."  
  
Clive: " Yeah, well I just had to do something before I hit that guy. So I thought I'd hit the arcade machines!"  
  
Starfire: " A very wise choice. May I watch?"  
  
Clive: " Oh sure...I just got done though."  
  
Starfire: " You did well I imagine?"  
  
Clive: " Yeah. I gave it my all, but still, I can't get first place. My brother holds that spot on most of the machines here. Only the new ones don't have his mark on them."  
  
Starfire: " Was he really that good?"  
  
Clive: " Yep. And not just video games either. In anything he's ever done, he's always been the best. Video games, martial arts, machines...he was good at anything."  
  
Starfire: " He must have been truly interesting."  
  
Clive: " Yep. He was my hero growing up. His was the Fonz."  
  
Starfire: " It warms me to see such good relations between siblings. It is such a shame what happened to him."  
  
Clive: " Yeah. He taught me everything I know. How to play guitar, how to play video games, how to ride a motorcycle, how to fight, how to live...everything."  
  
Starfire: " I see..."  
  
A man dressed in a dark grey coat walked up to the machine. He wore a large hat and kept his collar turned up. He inserted a quarter into the machine and selected a character. Clive turned around and picked one for himself.  
  
Clive: " I warn you, you're wasting your quarter."  
  
The man didn't say anything and picked Yoshimitsu. Clive and this man battled it out and they were very well matched. Clive would parry his attacks and he would just dodge around Clive without trouble. While this worked out well for both of them, Clive noticed that he was still taking little knicks of damage here and there. Over time, Clive realized that he was under half health, so he tried a little harder. But the harder Clive got, the harder the man got, until Clive found himself losing the first round.  
  
Starfire: " Do not dispair! I believe in you Clive!"  
  
Clive: " Thanks Star. Just gotta get my bearings. Alright dude, round 2!"  
  
Again, the pair battled out. And as much as Clive would mash on the buttons and yank the control stick around, he just couldn't get around the mans estranged attack and defending patterns. Clive finally found himself beaten quickly after. The man turned and began to leave, but Clive grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
Clive: " Hey buddy, that was a good game. Wanna go another fight?"  
  
The man still said nothing. Clive fumed a bit inside, but didn't let it be known.  
  
Clive: " Come on buddy...it's not everyday some one beats me."  
  
The man didn't say anything and tried to leave, but Clive would let him. Clive pulled him around so he could see him, and was almost floored, as the red scarf came untucked from within the coat and hung out for him to see. Smoke took a few steps back, letting Clive take in the fact that he was beaten by what seemed to be his new arch rival.  
  
Clive: " SMOKE!"  
  
Smoke: " Clive."  
  
Clive: " What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Smoke: " Just spending my day off having some fun. And yourself?"  
  
He looked and saw Starfire. He tipped down his sunglasses for her to see his eyes and he winked at her.  
  
Smoke: " On a date eh? Strutting your stuff? Sorry, I didn't realize, else I'd have let you win. Well, it's been fun, but I gotta run."  
  
Smoke took off running down the street, pushing people out of his way as he went. Clive chased after him and Starfire followed, helping people up as she came to them.  
  
Clive: (Not this time...you're not getting away from me...) 


	12. Paint the Town Red

Baker X: Here's another, hot off the presses. Enjoy ladies and gents. A bit of a date if you will. Didn't exactly plan the occasion this early, but it's fitting in well. And I promise, the next one is gonna have some mega action. Infact, the title of the next chapter Throw Down. Enjoy.  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates. I don't own Troy or anything related to it either.   
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Paint the Town Red  
  
Clive: " SMOKE! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"  
  
The dark Titan was running down the street in chase of Smoke, who was yards ahead of him. Starfire continued to follow behind Clive, helping anyone who Smoke threw down in order to clear his path. The trio ran down and into an ally way, where Clive had thought he had Smoke cornered. However, instead, all he had was just a small fire and no sign of his foe.   
  
Clive: " DAMN IT! I LOST HIM!"  
  
Clive kicked a trash can and knocked it over, sending it's contents flying across the ground. He stormed out of the ally, meeting up with Starfire, who saw the mess.  
  
Starfire: " I take it that you could not catch him?"  
  
Clive: "...Yeah..."  
  
Starfire: " Please do not be disheartened. He is very powerful, and very tricky. You will catch him some time! Perhaps if you were to do some more training."  
  
Clive: " I have though! I've done plenty of it. But...no matter what...it just seems that I can never catch him. If I could get him to just meet up with me in a fight, I KNOW I could take him."  
  
Starfire: " I have the utmost faith in you."  
  
Clive: " Thanks Star. That means a lot."  
  
Clive sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, getting himself fully composed. The black suit he wore for his super heroics faded away revealing him in a pair of denim shorts and a grey Metallica T-shirt.   
  
Starfire: " Well...since there is not much else to do...shall we go and do the hanging out? There is no one else available right now..."  
  
Clive: " Hey, yeah sure. Let's go have some fun Starfire! We can go paint the town red!"  
  
Starfire: " But if we did that, would we not get in trouble? I was under the impression that graffiti was illegal."  
  
Clive: " Oh, it's an expression. It means that we're gonna go have a lot of fun."  
  
Starfire: " That sounds wonderful! What shall we do first?"  
  
Clive: " Well now, let's see..."  
  
He pulled out his communicator for the time. Seeing that it was around 2pm, he smiled and put it back into his pocket.  
  
Clive: " Hey, the theaters nearby...how about we catch a movie? I hear that Troy's pretty cool."  
  
Starfire: " What is that about?"  
  
Clive: " It's about a war that happened over 2000 years ago revolving around a great warrior. It makes for a good story, and it stars a couple of pretty big name actors."  
  
Starfire: " Then we shall see it!"  
  
Clive: " Great! Then let's go!"  
  
Clive and Starfire walked to the movie theater which was a good distance away. It took them a good half an hour or so just to get there, but they decided it would probably more fun to walk and just talk about things, than to use their powers and fly or teleport there. Once they had reached their destination, Clive bought a pair of tickets and they wandered on in. With the few minutes to spare before the showing, they also picked up a giant bucket of popcorn and a couple of drinks. Taking seats towards the middle of the movie theater, the pair stood out strangely, as anyone who recognized Starfire whispered to one another regarding the unknown male friend she had with her.  
  
The movie was very long, but was quite well enjoyed by the two Titans watching it. Starfire would lean over and whisper questions from time to time, confused at ancient history. Clive would explain them as best he could without trying to confuse her. Some of it was even confusing to Clive, but that's kind of what happens when you don't have a full highschool education. Still, he was fairly well versed in Greek Mythology. Once the movie had ended, the pair filed out of the theater and hung near the arcade machines to chit chat about the movie.  
  
Starfire: " How exciting! The movie was enthralling and did the butt kicking as well!"  
  
Clive: " Yeah. I was impressed."  
  
Starfire: " Is that how war and combat was performed that long ago?"  
  
Clive: " Probably. We don't have too many records from those days, mostly just artifacts and old stories."  
  
Starfire: " Still, I loved that movie. We should take the others and show it to them too!"  
  
Clive: " That's a good idea. We'll do that some time."  
  
Starfire: " So what shall we do next?"  
  
Clive looked over and saw a couple of arcade machines that looked pretty fun. One particular was a snow boarding machine. He wandered over to it and hopped on, putting a quarter in the machine. Upon the selection screen, he picked a character that looked quite a lot like him, which Starfire giggled at because there was a remarkable resemblance. He picked the hardest difficulty, being a self proclaimed gaming master of sorts.  
  
Clive: " Mind if I do a little showing off?"  
  
Starfire: " Not at all! Please do all you want!"  
  
Clive: " Cool..."  
  
The game started up and Clive kept a careful eye on the screen. He would lean left and right on the snow board to slide left and right, then stomp on the back end when he needed to make a jump. As he progressed through the course, obstacles and traps were more frequent, causing Clive to preform more stunts. As he continued, he would actually jump off the board at times and pull a real stunt, drawing a slight crowd (outside the one already drawn because of Starfire's presence). Clive finished almost flawlessly, and had scored the high score on the machine to boot. He stepped off and Starfire clapped for him, prompting him to take a dramatic bow.  
  
Clive: " Thank you folks, but anyone can do it."  
  
Starfire: " Then I would like to try."  
  
She stepped up to the board and took an ackward stance. Clive stepped behind her slightly, so he could still see the screen. He gave her an easy difficulty and he let her pick a character of her own. Afterwards, the game started. Clive gave her directions on how to operate the board and she complied well. After about a minute on her own, she bumped into a couple of trees. Clive watched closely as she was about to collide with another and ruin her chances at making the check point, so he gave the board a good push to help her avoid the tree. He did this for her a few more times. She was about to miss a jump when he gave the rear side of the board a good stomp, which did help her over a canyon, but it brought his meddling to her attention. She finished and was able to put her name on the high scorer list. He helped her off and she gave him a slight smirk.  
  
Starfire: " Isn't that cheating?"  
  
Clive: " Cheating?"  
  
Starfire: " Am I not supposed to do that on my own?"  
  
Clive: " Think of it as team work."  
  
Starfire: " Ah. Well then, thank you for your help!"  
  
Clive gave her a wide grin, then led her out of the small arcade and back out to the street. It was still pretty bright outside, so the pair began to walk on down the street.  
  
Clive: " What should we do next? There's still plenty of day left!"  
  
Starfire: " Well, I think we ought to visit Cyborg and Sarah. They're playing the baseball!"  
  
Clive: " Yes...I think you're right! Well...let's not waste time then! Hang on!"  
  
Using his powers over the shadows, Clive teleported himself and Starfire to the baseball diamond, and he was slightly off, as he ended up in the path of a Terra thrown baseball. Clive took a shot to the forehead and fell over almost as soon as he got there, not having any time to duck.  
  
Starfire: " CLIVE!"  
  
Terra: " WHOA! SORRY DUDE!"  
  
Cyborg: " TIME OUT!"  
  
Clive sat up slowly and looked around with double vision. Cyborg held up his hand and had two fingers up.  
  
Cyborg: " Hey man, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Clive: " On which hand? The left one? The right one? Or the middle one?"  
  
Starfire: " Are you alright Clive?"  
  
After a few more moments, Clive came to and stood up shaking his head.  
  
Clive: " Ow...that was only horribly painful. And here I thought it would only be just painful..."  
  
Starfire: " Are you alright?"  
  
Terra: " I'm so sorry..."  
  
Clive: " Naaa, it's cool. I'd rather it have been me than Starfire."  
  
Cyborg: " Well, that's a relief."  
  
Sarah: " HEY! IS EVERYTHING OK OUT THERE?"  
  
Clive looked over and saw an older blond out in the field. He guessed her around the age of Cyborg and the rest of the Titans, so he figured that was probably Sarah.  
  
Clive: " YEAH! I'M COOL!"  
  
He turned to Cyborg after getting a look at all the kids they were playing with. They all had fake hands, legs, arms, and such, so it kind of touched him how Cyborg would play with them.   
  
Clive: " Now I see how it is. Cute...so who's team are we on?"  
  
Cyborg: " Well, BB and Terra have half the kids, while Sarah and I are on this team. I'd rather be umping, and if you want, you can take Sarah's team and even it out some more."  
  
Clive: " Then so be it! Come on Starfire, time to show BB and Terra who's boss!"  
  
Clive and Starfire put on helmets, and it was widely decided that positions should be changed. Clive came up to bat, so Beastboy took the pitchers mound. He changed into a gorilla while Clive taunted him.  
  
Clive: " WE WANT A PITCHER! NOT A BIG STINKIN' GORILLA!"  
  
Beastboy: " OH YEAH? WELL TAKE MY GORILLA FASTBALL SPECIAL!"  
  
Beastboy threw a tremendously fast pitch that Clive was a little worried that their catcher may not be able to catch. Clive dropped his bat in favor of his guitar and hit the ball a mile. He took off running while Sarah ran to go catch it. It was going to fly out of the park, so Terra used her powers to create a wall of rocks to stop the ball. It fell to the ground and Sarah recovered it, throwing off to Terra, who threw it to Beastboy on home plate. Clive was rounding third and realized that he had to get past the gargantuan gorilla. Clive placed his hands on his head and made horns using his fingers.  
  
Clive: " RAMMING SPEED!"  
  
Beastboy stood with the ball and just before Clive came in contact with him, he slipped into his own shadow and glided along the ground, then popped up once he reached home plate.  
  
Cyborg: " SAFE!"  
  
Clive headed back for the bench and was cheered for by his team. They would play for a while longer, until Starfire felt her stomach growl. She talked with Clive while they sat on the bench awaiting their turns at bat.  
  
Clive: " Sounds like you're hungry Star..."  
  
Starfire: " Yes actually, I am. But I don't want to leave, for I am having too much fun!"  
  
Clive: " Tell you what, we'll cut outta here and get something to eat, and we'll do this again next week."  
  
Starfire: " I would like that a lot."  
  
Clive: " Me too!"  
  
Clive got up and gave Cyborg the situation, and he thought it was a good idea. That, and with 5 Titans playing baseball, things have been getting out of hand. Sudden rises in the terrain, baseballs hit WAY outta the park and into the city, craters in the ground and sneaky shadow tricks were a little unfair for the kids with the false limbs. A good show, but not very fair at all. So, now excused, Starfire and Clive left back into the city to find someplace to eat. There was a little chinese restaurant that they bumped into that Clive had been dying to try.  
  
Clive: " Here! Chinese is the best!"  
  
Starfire: " Chinese?"  
  
Clive: " Come on, let's try it! There's a buffet too!"  
  
Starfire: " Sounds like fun!"  
  
The pair walked inside and took seats. Clive got up and lead Starfire around the tables, showing her what was what and how it tastes. They both piled probably half the food onto a pair of plates and headed back for their table. They began to chow down, and it was apparent that Starfire truly enjoyed Chinese food.  
  
Meanwhile, in Grey's mansion...  
  
Wendy: " My gods...why did Grey have to summon us here at this time of night? I prefer to get my sleep at 8...or does he not care?"  
  
Aqua: " Oh, be quite for once and stop complaining. Would you rather it be in the early morning?"  
  
Wendy: " Well no...but still...it's inconsiderate."  
  
Glacie: " Anyways, where is everyone? I mean, you were the last one to get here Aqua, so everyone ought to be here."  
  
Smoke: " I've been here."  
  
Aqua: " WHAT THE?! God damn you. Sneaking up on us like that. Anyone tell you how freakin creepy you are?"  
  
Smoke: " Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
Aqua: " I just did you weirdo. Just don't touch me."  
  
Smoke: " I touch whomever I want. Don't forget, I'm next in line after Grey."  
  
Aqua: " Yeah yeah yeah...so where's everyone else?"  
  
Jolt: " Hey! Hey I'm coming, hold on! Wait up guys! I'm almost there...just...give me a moment..."  
  
A blond boy came running into the room. Smoke shook his head and sighed in disgust.  
  
Smoke: " You're late."  
  
Jolt: " Hey! I'm not the only one! Where's whatsherface?"  
  
Smoke: " She's on a mission. She'll be back soon enough. You should worry more about yourself anyways. We weren't late."  
  
Jolt: " Oh come on, I was in the bathroom..."  
  
Smoke: " When Grey calls, everything else needs to be put aside. You should know that."  
  
Jolt: " Whatever, I'm not here to listen to your lectures...let's just get this over with."  
  
Grey: " Now kids...don't be so tempermental. I'm just gathering you here so we can all have a little discussion."  
  
Smoke: " So Grey? What is it?"  
  
Grey: " Well...we've got some problems right now. First off...he's been putting some pressures on us."  
  
Smoke: " You mean..."  
  
Grey: " Yes...Slade. He's been putting some pressure on myself and my plans. Looks like he doesn't want us to come through with our plans."  
  
Slade: " That's very astute of you Grey."  
  
Everyone turned around and saw the lone Slade standing there in their room. Jolt was made the first move and lunged at the villian. Slade countered his attack with a swift kick to the stomach and knocked Jolt to the ground.  
  
Slade: " So sad...you've got a bunch of inexperienced kids here Grey. Are you certain you want to continue to steal my apprentices?"  
  
Grey: " It's not exactly my fault you can't seem to keep them. But that's an issue for another time. May I ask why you're here? Not for a fight are you? I don't really want to see you flattened into my walls or stain my carpet with your blood..."  
  
Slade: " My my...how confident. Perhaps another time. I'm here because I want to send you a warning."  
  
Grey: " And that is?"  
  
Slade: " Your a mind reader...why don't you give it a try?"  
  
Grey: " Why don't you tell us instead. Not all of us can read minds..."  
  
Slade: " This city is mine and the Titans belong to me. Don't you dare change that."  
  
Grey: " Well...as you can see...we're more than willing to try. And if defying the great Deathstroke the Terminator is what we must do...then we'll take our chances."  
  
Slade: " Then by all means, I do invite you to try. Why, right now, Clive and Starfire are at the Happy Dragon. I'd start there..."  
  
Grey: " Anything else before you leave Slade?"  
  
Slade: " Yes...Smoke?"  
  
Smoke: " Yeah?"  
  
Slade: " I think you should go and entertain them. Do it as a favor to me, since you jumped ship to Grey's crew. You do owe me for bringing you back..."  
  
Smoke: " Fine. Mr. Grey, I'm heading out."  
  
Grey: " Do have fun Smoke, and Mr. Slade...have a pleasant evening. I think it's about time to send a message to the Titans...Aqua, wake jolt up and head out to the park. You'll find some Titans to play with."  
  
Smoke: " And you sir? When do you plan to make yourself known?"  
  
Grey: " Soon enough."  
  
With the final orders given, Smoke, Aqua, and Jolt all disappeared and headed out, in search of the Titans. 


	13. Throw Down

Baker X: What can I say? Thanks a lot Venus and T2...you guys make this whole thing worthwhile. So, I'm totally convinced I'm not going to give up on it...I just need to find more time to write more often...but I do get in a little here and there during the day! I hate to say it though, but it's hang on time for you guys. I need to post another chapter of my Zero Hour fic, because it's in quite a bit of demand. And perhaps I should do 2 as an apology. But don't worry, I'll get back to this one ASAP. So, let's just say we're going to take a break in mid season, eh? Well, have fun, cause this one's crammed with more than enough action! IT'S BANGIN' TIME! (shameless HoH plug...)  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.  
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Throw Down  
  
The two Titans at the Happy Dragon happily ate the buffet almost out of business. With amazing appitites, they would be up and down and back up again to the different tables, trying all sorts of foods, including sushi, which Starfire seemed to like especially. The pair continued their assault on the buffet, and at a distance, you'd have thought a swarm of locusts have come through.  
  
Clive: " So, like the Chinese food now?"  
  
Starfire: " It's wonderful! Such an array of flavors that I've never tasted or experienced. The Sushi is very good as well, though it tastes much like fish."  
  
Clive: " That's because it is. Raw fish infact."  
  
Starfire: " Oh...well it's very good then."  
  
The pair laughed it up and continued to talk about all sorts of things, including some of their crime fighting and such. It wouldn't be too long before they had finally exhausted their bellies and got up, wobbling around from being stuffed. Clive left a sufficient tip, then the pair strolled outside and began down the street in the late evening. It was probably around 10pm infact, but they didn't seem to either notice or care.  
  
Starfire: " Tonight has been a lot of fun Clive. I thank you for it."  
  
Clive: " Well, I really ought to thank you Star. I mean, it's been a long time since I went out and had this much fun."  
  
Starfire: " I am glad for you then. Perhaps maybe..."  
  
Starfire stopped entirely on the sidewalk. Both in step and in sentence. Clive turned and looked at her with a wary stare.  
  
Clive: " Star...you alright?"  
  
Starfire: " I'm fine. I was wondering that perhaps maybe we could do this...again sometime."  
  
Clive: " Hey, that'd be great. We'd have a blast, I KNOW it!"  
  
Starfire: " I agree!"  
  
The pair were laughing and wandering uptown towards the tower, until something perked Clive's attention and he stopped them both, grabbing her arm. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
  
Starfire: " Clive? What is the matter..."  
  
Clive: " The Shadows have eyes...and they see something..."  
  
Starfire: " What?"  
  
Clive: " Shhhhh...."  
  
Clive pulled Starfire close to him, hugging her to him as his brow tensed up. She blushed and looked up at him, wondering what was about to happen.  
  
Clive: (Black...I can't see it...)  
  
Black: (It's there. Just look. If I can do it, so can you. He's near...on the building to your left, just across the street.)  
  
Clive: (Ok...I'm seeing something...an outline...wait! It's moving...)  
  
Black: (MOVE BOY! RETREAT TO YOUR REAR!)  
  
Clive opened his eyes and pulled himself and Starfire against the wall. Making sure she was tightly held against him, they slipped into the wall as shadows and slithered across the building wall in a split second, taking refuge behind the corner once they had pulled back out of the shadows. Just as this was done, a large ball of fire fell out from above them, smashing into the ground and liquified the pavement. Smoke stood in the center of the chaos and smiled under his thick red scarf.  
  
Smoke: " Very skillful Clive. I see you've been practicing since our last fight."  
  
Clive gently pushed Starfire further into the ally, then stepped out to face his attacker.  
  
Clive: " Get lost dirt bag and stop ruining my good time."  
  
Smoke: " As always with the witty remarks. Atleast there's one thing you can do fairly well, but your skill as a fighter falls greatly short of that. Maybe instead of working on your insults you ought to work on your body some more."  
  
Clive: " My body is fine, it's your dummy eyes that seem to be the problem."  
  
Smoke: " Pathetic..."  
  
Smoke made a quick charge after that, jumping slightly off the ground, but traveled a good distance quickly. With his right fist aflame and shoved out, Clive was forced to bow out and dodge the attack, sending Smoke into the wall behind him. Upon contact, the wall around his fist exploded in a dome of fire, knocking away all trash and other debris, as Smoke pulled his fist back and appeared unharmed. With that piece of the corner missing, Starfire was exposed from the hiding spot Clive made her take.  
  
Smoke: " Oh my, you are still together. Some date I'd say...I wonder...what will you do once you guys get home?"  
  
Clive: " SHUT UP!"  
  
Clive retaliated quickly, jumping with both his force and with the help of his shadow powers. He catapulted himself into Smoke, grabbing him around his waist and colliding them both into the wall. Smoke shoved Clive off to the side and pulled himself up off the wall and held his ribs, realizing that Clive had hit his shoulder right into his side, and his now injured back didn't help either. Clive rolled to the side a but and pushed himself off the ground, shaking his head as it had smacked into the wall, leaving a large crack. Starfire steadied him briefly and then held her palm out, casting a green aura from her powers.  
  
Starfire: " You will back off please."  
  
Clive: " Starfire, get outta here and tell the others. I'll hold him off."  
  
Smoke: " How noble. Makes me wanna gag. Since when were you such a goody two shoes?"  
  
Clive narrowed his eyes at Smoke and took a swing at him. Smoke dodged backwards and laughed, slapping Clive in the face.  
  
Smoke: " Come on...you're better than that. I KNOW you are. Those Titans are bringing you down a bit kiddo. You could have hit me if you were as good as you used to be."  
  
Clive: " I'm the best I've ever been!"  
  
Clive took a couple more swings, each one missing. Finally, he took another swing towards Smoke, but as it missed, Clive pulled it down to the ground intentionally. As it hit the ground, he released a kinetic blast, exploding the pavement under them and sending the pair flying. As Smoke began to land, his shadow reached up and grabbed onto him in the form of a giant fist. Smoke struggled greatly against it's strength, but was unable to free himself. Clive stood up and brushed himself off, then began approaching.  
  
Clive: " See? I'm better than what you say. A few questions for you though..."  
  
Smoke: " Well...I see that I may be obliged...shoot."  
  
Clive: " Who are you?"  
  
Smoke: " Smoke."  
  
Clive: " And who is Smoke?"  
  
Smoke: " Himself."  
  
Clive: " And under the scarf?"  
  
Smoke: " My face."  
  
Clive: " So how about we see what you look like..."  
  
Clive began to reach towards Smoke's scarf, and gave it a slight tug. But as he did, the shadow began to glow with orange cracks. Clive began to back off as the shadowy fist began to shake, then finally exploded, sending the shadow scattering into a million pieces. They of course sank along the ground and were not actually harmful to anything nearby. Smoke took a few steps back and regained his composure.  
  
Smoke: " Well, that was interesting. Looks like you might have been somewhat right. Looks like I'll have to step it up a bit."  
  
Starfire: " What do you mean?"  
  
Smoke reached under his scarf and revealed a large thick metal collar around the base of his neck. The scarf had always covered it up, so it was a shock to the two titans. There was a pair of buttons on the side that he pressed, causing some steam to shoot out from the side. Smoke's body actually caught for for just a brief second, then the fire died and left him be.  
  
Smoke: " Releasing the first lock. Fourty percent power control established."  
  
Clive: " What did you just do?"  
  
Smoke: " See this collar around my neck? Let's just say it keeps me from going kaboom. Regulates my power usage so I don't explode."  
  
Clive: " I see. So then..."  
  
Smoke: " I've been going easy on you. The next power lock takes me up to seventy percent power. But with both locks active, I'm stuck around the twenty marker. I shouldn't need to release the second lock."  
  
Clive: " Grand..."  
  
Smoke: " Yeah, that's right. You're out classed, out skilled, and out gunned."  
  
Clive: " We'll see...take his right side Starfire!"  
  
Starfire: " And you?"  
  
Clive: " I'M GONNA BLITZ!"  
  
Clive ran right for Smoke, making no moves to get to either of his flanks or to cut off a retreat. Just simply, he was going head on into the fiery villian. Smoke took a step to his rear, and slightly left of Clive. As the pair of Titans closed in on him, he thrusted his palms out towards them, creating a circle of fire around his body on the ground. Starfire saw this and pulled upwards, flying over head of Smoke, then began to turn around to make another pass at him. Clive charged right through the flames with his head tucked down and his shoulder stuck out, striking Smoke in the chest and knocking him from his protective barrier. As he fell out, Starfire began throwing starbolts all around in order to shake Smoke up and stop him from grounding himself and regrouping.   
  
Getting back up quickly, Clive continued his assault with a right hook to Smoke's chest, a left uppercut into his stomach, and a wide arcing roundhouse kick to Smoke's face, sending him reeling back into the wall. And yet, even as his fists and feet would contact him, Smoke would remain ever steady, and only become pushed around. No sounds of pain, no signs of injury...nothing. It was like he was beating on a punching bag, he wasn't getting anywhere. Smoke stood up after that last hit to the face, tugging and rewrapping parts of his scarf to make sure they stay on. He smirked at Clive, dusting his coat off.  
  
Smoke: " Impressive. I guess you have been working on yourself. But alas, I must admit that I have an ace up my sleeve. You see..."  
  
Grey: (Don't Smoke...)  
  
Smoke: (Sir?)  
  
Grey: (You have another guest...)  
  
Smoke: (Where?)  
  
Grey: (Don't worry about that. He'll be out in a moment...best not to give up your secrets just yet...)  
  
Smoke: (Who is he?)  
  
Grey: (I can't tell...something about him...just makes it too hard to make sense of anything inside his head. He's probably one of Slade's men.)  
  
Smoke: (I see. Then keep in touch, just incase I need some help.)  
  
Grey: (That I will.)  
  
The tall villian took a strange martial arts stance, allowing his fists to catch on fire. Starfire floated down and landed next to Clive, who reached into his shadow and pulled his guitar up and out of it.  
  
Smoke: " Oh come now Clive...do you really need a weapon against me?"  
  
Clive: " Oh come now Smoke...do you really need your powers for me?"  
  
Smoke: " Copy cating...how pathetic."  
  
Clive: " Pathetic this, pathetic that...can't you get some better lines?"  
  
Smoke: " No I don't. Unlike you, I have a much meaner bite than I do a bark."  
  
Clive: " Well barking is about all I've heard from you, clown."  
  
Smoke: " Then come on Clive! Why don't you just take a couple more swings at me!"  
  
He complied with Smoke's words and made a third assault. Starfire floated up and prepared to fire more Starbolts, but was afraid to hit Clive, as she knew what her powers would do to him. The pair fought, while Clive was swinging his guitar from left to right, and even up and down from time to time, Smoke would do his best to dodge the wide arcing weapon. He took a hit to the chest and was knocked for a third time into the wall. Infact, not just into it, but through it. People within the building scattered away, terrified of getting injured or killed. Starfire helped the fleeing citizens while the pair continued their battle. As Smoke got up, Clive made a fourth charge on him, trying to stay relentless and on the offensive. However, this was cut short as the pair saw a small ball fly out from the roof of the building and land in between them. Clive and Smoke both backed off with sufficient distance to keep away from the orb. It sprayed gas in all directions, but no one was within the area to be affected.  
  
Clive: " What's this Smoke?"  
  
Smoke: " Yours is as good as mine Clive. I was told someone would interrupt us...it was just a matter of when."  
  
Clive: " Show your face!"  
  
Starfire set down next to Clive as Smoke continued to back away, wanting sufficient room just in case he would need to do some fancy dodging. A figure dropped down into the cloud, inhaling some of the fumes as they began to dissapate. The man stood very tall, at almost 7 feet, with large muscles on his arms and legs. He wore a white tank top, grey pants, and a black backpack. He had thinning black hair with a very high hair line, and had probably gone almost a week without shaving. He grinned, looking around at the two titans and Smoke.  
  
Addict: " Ahh...so I missed...too bad. Would have been a very painful experience for the three of you."  
  
Clive: " What the hell is this? Some old guy who thinks he's still in high school? Grow up and get a real job."  
  
Addict: " A talker...he he he. That's good...I like your kind. And what about you red...what kind of girl are you?"  
  
Starfire: " I am not sure what you mean, but I suggest you to give yourself up!"  
  
Smoke: " Yeah right. He's not gonna do that Starfire. You're just wasting your breath."  
  
Starfire: " He isn't?"  
  
Addict: " So...you know who I am?"  
  
Smoke: " Well...I've heard of a guy like you. With that big backpack thing on...you must be Addict, right?"  
  
Addict: " That's my name. If you want it, I've got it and more. I've tried every kind of drug there is...overdosed on them all and still I'm ticking. But I don't get a thrill anymore...oh no I don't. So I went about and used that college education I got to help me correct that problem. Thanks to Professor Crane, I was able to come up with so many different narcotics that I'll always have that thrill! What that was there was a little one I cooked up a few weeks ago. It's an inhalent that when taken in, can drive you wild. Like extasy, only that it causes you to itch, and at mere touch, that pleasure you should feel becomes an excurtiating pain. Natrually though, I'm immune to it."  
  
Clive: " Whatever. Get outta town before I throw you out."  
  
Smoke: " That's funny Clive...you'd be willing to fight me and this loser at the same time?"  
  
Clive: " I don't associate with scumbags like you."  
  
Addict: " Well, I'll change that. What's your addiction? Don't have one? Then let me find you one!"  
  
Addict turned around, reaching into his backpack and pulled out 8 darts, throwing them in the direction of both the Titans and Smoke. Clive bat them away as Starfire took cover behind some trash cans. Smoke threw a fireball large enough to encompass the darts, melting them as they fell to the ground. He cleared the distance between himself and addict afterwards, throwing a punch into Addicts stomach and bringing him to his knees. But this was only temporary, as Addict shook off the stunning blow and knocked Smoke away. Clive came in afterwards, swinging his guitar more, but found that Addict was strong enough to block his attacks with no worries. He backed off quickly as Addict pulled another device out of his back pack, spraying some kind of gas all over the place. Clive and Starfire both cleared the area, doing their best to avoid the gas. Smoke tightened his scarf and took a deep breath, then charged through the gas with his eyes closed and using his other senses to guide his shoulder charge into Addicts gut. Addict was knocked over and Smoke rolled away from him. Clive took a defensive posture infront of Starfire, deciding that he'd just let these two villians duke it out and then he'd capitalize on the situation afterwards. Addict however, had other plans. He got up and retreated as Smoke tossed a large fireball his way. Addict pulled out another device that looked like a gun.  
  
Addict: " This here's one of my favorites. The ammunition this gun fires is infact a small shot. This shot is filled with a potent drug I have called Magma. I usually combine this with one of my many other toxins, and it gives me a real charge...but on it's own, it's actually quite painful and very exhausting."  
  
Smoke: " So?"  
  
Addict: " Well, this one isn't exactly for you, but if you want to try it...you can go after Clive!"  
  
Addict fired off a couple of rounds at Clive and Starfire. Clive stood in the way and took the shots, letting them deflect off his body, since he was using his black suit as protection. Addict retreated into an ally seeing his plan didn't work, and so began devising a new scheme. Clive followed after him, being trailed by both Smoke and Starfire. He ran right into the dark area and then realized that it was so dark that he couldn't see Addict, who strangely wasn't a hard person to miss by his size. Clive made his way in further, and as he did, Smoke and Starfire reached the opening to the ally, using their respective powers to cast away the darkness.  
  
Smoke: " CLIVE YOU IDIOT! GET OUTTA THERE!"  
  
Clive: " What?!"  
  
Clive turned towards Smoke, hearing the strange sound of concern in his voice. As he did, Addict jumped out from behind a trash dumpster and pressed a small button on the top of his gun. A flare shot out and hit Clive from behind, then was followed by 3 shots of his Magma drug that he had boasted so much about. Clive fell backwards towards Starfire and Smoke, and the pair ran ahead of him to protect the slowly rising Titan.  
  
Addict: " Got ya."  
  
Clive: " Yeah right. All you did was just try and burn me, then shoot me. Well, my suit is fire proof and bullet proof as well...so I hate to say it, but...ugh..."  
  
Clive fell to a knee and reached his arm around his side. He got back up to his feet, but stumbled and fell to the ground. His face was awash with concentration, feeling a sudden pain in his body to the likes he had never felt. It was like someone had lit a fire inside his body, and the sensation moved from his back to his chest, and then into his stomach and arms, eventually reaching his head. Clive wrapped his arms around himself and curled up a bit, tensing his muscles. Starfire knelt down and tried to give him some kind of care, but she was unsure as to what she was to do. He began to sweat profusely and then began screaming as the pain was too much. Addict laughed, then pointed his gun at his three targets.  
  
Addict: " Slade told me about your weakness. So I figure that if I nailed you with a flare, that suit of yours would retract, giving me a nice free spot to shoot for. Now...I named my drug Magma because of it's primary effect. Like the blood of the earth, Magma gets into your blood stream and burns. Infact, it'll raise your body temperature and make you feel like someone has set you on fire. Your veins will itch and burn, your skin will become sensitive, and it'll feel like you're being cooked from the inside out. Pain and injury don't seem to effect you when you're on it...but that may be because you're already in pain as it is. The only relief you'll get is by cutting yourself open. As blood is drained out of you, the sensation goes away, but I've pumped more than enough in you that you'll have to drain your whole body dry...and that wouldn't be the best idea...would it..."  
  
Smoke: " How lame. Attacking people with drugs. You know, if it wasn't for that, I know even he could kick your ass."  
  
Addict: " Yes, but I don't have super powers...so I'll just use this to even the odds."  
  
Smoke: " Then why don't you try me."  
  
The drug crazed monster of a man aimed the gun at Smoke and fired repeatedly. Smoke dodged the shots with ease, closing the distance between the two swiftly, then delivered a series of blows to Addicts body and face. Though, as Addict was being rattled around by Smokes blows, he used their close quarters to his advantage, and pumped a half dozen rounds into Smokes stomach, pushing him back and halting his melee.  
  
Addict: " And that's two down."  
  
Smoke: " No...not really."  
  
Addict: " WHAT?"  
  
Smoke looked at his stomach and then pulled each of the miniture shots out of him. Yes, each one had hit, and each one had injected their drug into his body, but it didn't seem to bother him.  
  
Addict: " Do you not feel like you're burning away into ashes? Are you immune to pain? What is going on? That should have killed you!"  
  
Smoke: " Let me show you...'  
  
Smoke took a small sharp piece of metal from a nearby trash can in the ally and cut his hand with it. The wound pumped blood out of his hand, which drained to the ground and sizzled slightly. He smiled widely underneath his scarf, then flicked some of his blood at Addict, who didn't try and dodge it.  
  
Addict: " Ok...so what?"  
  
Smoke: " So where'd you get those holes in your shirt from?"  
  
Addict: " Huh?"  
  
He looked down and saw that where Smokes blood had been, now only small burnt holes had been left. Addicts eyes became wide, as he slowly looked up to see his adversary missing.  
  
Addict: " Hey...where'd you go?"  
  
Smoke: " THIS IS WHY YOU'RE LITTLE DRUG HAD NO EFFECT ON ME!"  
  
Smoke leapt from a set of emergency stairs onto Addicts back. He grabbed Addicts head and ran his bloody hand over the right side of Addicts face, smearing it in the crimson liquid. He let go and took a couple of steps back, admiring his work, as Addict began to scream and shake, trying to get Smokes burning blood off his face.  
  
Smoke: " See...you can pump me full of that stuff whenever you want. Fact is, is that my blood doesn't just feel like it burns...it actually does. Maybe that's why I'm so irritable. Now then, get the hell out of here and tell Slade that if he really wants some, he can come to me and we'll settle the score whenever and wherever."  
  
Addict: " My...MY FACE! YOU BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU! I'LL GET YOU!"  
  
Addict made a run for it, deciding that he needed to seek some kind of care for his estranged burns. In the meantime, Smoke checked up on Starfire, who was still trying to aid Clive, but was quite unsuccessful.  
  
Smoke: " Well Clive? This is why you're not good enough. You make mistakes that cost you...I don't."  
  
Starfire: " Can you not see that you words will not help?"  
  
Smoke: " I suppose you're right. He was never one to listen to good advice, but neither was I when I was his age I suppose. You'd better take him home and get him some help quickly."  
  
Starfire: " You will not try anything?"  
  
Smoke: " No...I won't. Just take care of the big dummy."  
  
She watched him walk off, catching into flames and disappearing into a large plume of smoke. Starfire picked Clive up and flew high up into the air as to avoid any more enemies, then made her way back to the Tower as fast as possible. She touched down on the roof top and wandered on in, flying down flights of stairs in search of Robin and Raven for help, while holding the catatonic Clive in her arms. From time to time, he was let out a gasp or a yelp, but he centered all his focus on dealing with the immense pain he was feeling. Starfire finally found Raven in the living room, sitting down and reading a large book. She looked up and saw Starfire holding Clive as she came into the room. Raven stood up immediately and directed Starfire to the couch, where they would set Clive down.  
  
Raven: " What's wrong with him?"  
  
Starfire: " He has been poisoned I think. We were out having fun, then Smoke attacked, then a man named Addict attacked, and now Clive has been hurt, and I am not sure as to what we should do!"  
  
Raven: " You need to calm down Starfire. Let me take a look at him..."  
  
Raven held her hands over Clive and she used her powers to try and find out what was wrong. After a few moments, she turned to Starfire and shrugged.  
  
Raven: " Well, there are some puncture wounds in his back that are closed up already, but there is nothing that I can do personally. We need Cyborg and Robin for help on this. Can you tell me what has happened?"  
  
Starfire: " I just did Raven. Clive and I were doing the hanging out when Smoke attacked. Then a man named Addict attacked us in our fight, so we joined forces to stop him. But he was able to use some kind of drug on Clive and now, he's been hurt."  
  
Raven: " Now I understand. I'm going to call the others down here. They had some encounter with more of those elemental beings that we've been seeing pop up."  
  
The pair moved at a hurried through the tower, trying to make it to Cyborg's room so they could get Clive examined. In the meantime, Raven explained what had happened earlier to the others.  
  
Raven: " See, sometime after you two left the baseball field, Cyborg, Terra, and Beastboy ended up getting attacked. One of them was named Aqua, who could create, manipulate, and control water, while the other, Jolt, had some power over lightning. I suppose things hadn't gone too well for them, but they screwed up and while Aqua was flooding the area, Jolt decided to use his powers and electricuted the both of them. Cyborg and the others were fine, so they made a break for it to check on the kids. Well, that's what they told me."  
  
Starfire: " I see. Come, we must hurry up! I think Clive is getting worse!"  
  
Starfire, whom was carrying Clive, shifted him around in her arms so she could take Ravens hand and fly them to Cyborg's room. Obviously, she ignored the elevator and used the stairs, and in mere moments, they were walking in. Cyborg and Robin were using the large computer in there to try and find out some kind of leads between all the other attacks. They turned around, hearing Starfire and the others burst in.  
  
Robin: " Oh, Starfire! Hey, we tried to get a hold of you earlier and...hey! What's wrong?"  
  
Starfire: " Something is terribly wrong with Clive!"  
  
Cyborg: " Well, come on, lay him here and I'll run a check on his body."  
  
Cyborg helped Starfire lay out Clive out on a large machine. It scanned his body and brought up all sorts of data on him. From all the counts of his body's enzymes to his current level of brain activity. Basically, nothing about him was excluded here, and fortunately, the toxin in his blood could be isolated and examined by this machine. After some careful reading, Cyborg announced his findings to the others.  
  
Cyborg: " Well...I'm surprised he survived to begin with. Looks like this drug is made up of a poison found in the tails of the South Pacific Stingray. It's very potent and it has the effect of causing the body to over heat. There's other things laced into it though, which would probably be various narcotics."  
  
Starfire: " So what can we do to help him?"  
  
Cyborg: " Well, we can get an antivenom from the hospital. Someone needs to go pick it up. With that, he can recover faster, but it'll still be a week or two before he'll be ok."  
  
Robin: " I'll do it then. Give them a call and have it prepared."  
  
Robin ran out of the room while Cyborg made the phone call. Starfire and Raven stood over Clive who was shaking and sweating, letting out slight gasps and moans as he held his own against the poison. Raven shook her head, then placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
Raven: " I'm going to try and get him to sleep. Maybe then he won't have to feel the pain so much."  
  
Starfire: " Please do so..."  
  
Raven closed her eyes and concentrated, going into Clive's mind. It was always unusual going into his mind, as it was always dark and clouded, which was most likely a defense that Black had set up. She wandered around inside of it, seeing all sorts of memories that belonged to him while trying not to notice. She didn't want to violate their relationship by peeking into his thoughts and feelings, but sometimes, it was impossible to avoid this. His life flashed infront of her eyes and she could tell what he was feeling in his life at the moment. Really, it made her blush a bit, but she put everything aside and tried to find his conscience. When she found it, she realized that Black was standing infront of it, almost as a guard against any intruder. He turned to her and tilted his head.  
  
Black: " Raven...I figured you'd come."  
  
Raven: " Black...what are you doing here?"  
  
Black: " I protect Clive from the things he cannot defend himself."  
  
Raven: " So why are you on guard right now?"  
  
Black: " Because, the one known as Grey is trying to probe his mind."  
  
Raven: " I see. Does that mean you're going to keep me out?"  
  
Black: " I'd rather know what you plan to do..."  
  
Raven: " I just want to get him to sleep. That might take away some of his pain..."  
  
Black: " I see...then do what you must."  
  
Black stepped aside from Clive's core conscience, allowing Raven to enter. There, she could actually control his body and know what was going on with him in every aspect. She decided not to stick around and put him to sleep, leaving quickly afterwards. Starfire leaned over, taking a look into Ravens glowing eyes, looking for some kind of sign of success. Finally, she heard a sigh from Clive, and noticed that he had fallen asleep. Raven returned back to herself and shook her head, removing her hands from Clive.  
  
Raven: " There, it's done."  
  
Starfire: " Thank you Raven."  
  
Raven nodded, then left the room. Starfire turned to Cyborg, who was going over all of Clive's tests.  
  
Starfire: " May I ask where my sister, Terra, and Beastboy are?"  
  
Cyborg: " BB and Terra went after Aqua and Jolt, a pair of elementalists that attack us some time after you guys left."  
  
Starfire: " That's right. Raven informed me about that."  
  
Cyborg: " Well then, they've been out ever since. As for Blackfire, Robin said she was going out, and that's the last we've heard from her. She's probably found a nightclub or some party. No big deal."  
  
Starfire: " I see."  
  
Cyborg: " Well, as much as I like Clive, I'd rather not have him in my room...so could you help me move him and all this equipment up to his place upstairs?"  
  
Starfire: " Indeed I can."  
  
Grabbing a large heavy machine, Starfire carried it out of the room, followed by Cyborg who carried Clive on the examination table and took them up two flights of stairs and to Clive's floor. They set him, and his monitering equipment in his living room, repositioning everything as needed.  
  
Cyborg: " Well, that's about all we can do. I've set up a camera to keep an eye on him, and then I've also got his moniters on a direct wireless link to me, so if something happens, I'll know instantly."  
  
Starfire: " Perhaps I should stay and keep an eye on him?"  
  
Cyborg: " I wouldn't do that tonight Starfire, you've been through enough. Just go get some rest, and we can all talk about this in the morning."  
  
Starfire: " Thank you Cyborg."  
  
Cyborg: " Hey, it's cool. He's had our backs, so now it's time we had his. I'm going to bed now Starfire, see ya in the morning."  
  
Cyborg walked out, giving her a wave. Starfire stood over Clive as he slept and thought for a few moments, then decided that Cyborg was right. She left his room and turned out the lights, getting herself ready to retire as well. 


	14. Grudge Match, part 1

Baker X: Ok, well it's been a while, and I think I'm due up for a much needed update. And no, I didn't update my other story. I've just beem really really busy with life in general. Hopefully I'll be able to get part 2 out shortly. Until then, enjoy!  
  
The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates. Oh, and Bon Jovi rocks, but I don't own anything by him either.  
  
I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.  
  
Dark Patriot  
  
Duel of Grudges, part 1  
  
The Titans awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of screams. For the past week, this was the normal, as Clive was still suffering from the toxin that Addict had injected him with. Sherri was the first person to Clive's room this time, not bothering to knock or ask permission to come inside. She simply just ran in and tended to her brother. Clive had rolled out of the bed onto the floor, and was holding his shoulders, doing his best to resist the pain going through his body. As the other Titans would gather, grim expressions would spread across their faces as they saw Clive had dug and scratched his nails across his arms and shoulders as he attempted to find a way to relieve his pain. Starfire and Blackfire lifted him back onto the bed and held him still while Sherri bandaged him up and Cyborg gave him an injection of his medicine. Cyborg shook his head after he pulled the needle out of Clive's arm.  
  
Cyborg: " I hate seeing you like this man. But the doctors said it'll be another week before the poison runs it's course. Even with the antivenom..."  
Starfire: " There is nothing we can do?"  
Cyborg: " Sorry Star...he's just gotta deal with it. Only thing we can do is keep him comfy."  
Starfire: "..."  
Sherri: " If you guys don't mind...I'm gonna stay in his room with him, just in case."  
Starfire: " I shall too! Just incase I am needed!"  
Blackfire: " Well, if that's the case..."  
Robin: " Sorry Titans, but Sherri is the only one who'll be doing that. I know you all want to help him...but we need to keep ourselves well rested, just in case we're needed. If Sherri needs help, she'll call for you. Is that alright with you Sherri?"  
Sherri: " Yes Robin. Thank you very much for your help."  
Robin: " It's nothing. Now come on guys, let's go to bed..."  
  
The Titans dispersed, whispering to each other their concerns and worries, while Sherri pulled a chair up to Clive's bed and watched over him. He looked to her with a pair of very lazy and tired eyes, tilting his head up a bit to see her.  
  
Clive: " Hey Sis..."  
Sherri: " You probably shouldn't be talking."  
Clive: " on...I'm not...a baby..."  
Sherri: " You're also not invincible."  
Clive: " Yes I am...shut the hell up..."  
Sherri: " How are you feeling?"  
Clive: " I...I'm not sure...kinda hot. Can you get...some of these covers off?"  
Sherri: " Yes brother...hang on..."  
  
She pulled the covers off him, folding them neatly and laying them next to his bed. Clive struggled a bit and had his shirt halfway off, realizing that he was still uncomfortable. Sherri helped him with that as well, and winced at the sight of him. The veins in his body had become inflammed, rising out and expanding a bit, making them more noticable. The toxin made them turn a bright red and highly noticable. She examined them a bit, then looked up to him.  
  
Sherri: " I can't stand seeing you like this..."  
Clive: " Yeah...it makes me...look like crap..."  
Sherri: " Come on! Can't you be serious for once?"  
Clive: " ...Lay off Sherri...it's not like...it's killing me...or anything."  
Sherri: " How would you feel if you saw me like this?"  
Clive: " I don't...know...and I don't...want to."  
  
An ackward silence filled the room for a few moments, until a small bouquet of flowers were thrown from the enterance of the room to Clive's bed. Sherri was the first to look over and see the coated figure with a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and face. Smoke watched as Clive sat up fully, gritting his teeth and holding back the pain in his body at the sudden motion. The shadows began to swirl and distort as Clive prepared for a fight. Smoke laughed and shook his head, upsetting the dark titan.  
  
Clive: " What do you want?"  
Smoke: " Don't act so big and bad. You're a wreck right now, and it wouldn't be any fun to pound on you now. But here, take these...a gift from my organization for your efforts to help the citizens."  
Sherri: " Clive? Who is this?"  
Clive: " Get back Sherri...this is Smoke..."  
Sherri: " You mean that one guy?"  
Smoke: " You have nothing to fear from me Sherri...infact, I saved your life a while back. But I guess that's just old news."  
Sherri: " So what are you really doing here?"  
Smoke: " I've just wanted to see how that idiot was doing...that's all."  
Sherri: " Well, he's doing fine. Thank you for helping him back there against that man Addict, but your presence is quite unsettling. Please, leave us peacefully."  
  
Smoke looked at Sherri for a long moment, then turned away shrugging.  
  
Smoke: " Alright then. Well, you kids have fun, I guess I'm off. And Clive?"  
Clive: " What?"  
Smoke: " You get better now, we've still got a score to settle."  
Clive: " Yeah...whatever."  
  
He exited out of the room, not to be detected by any of the other titans in the building as he left. Sherri sighed as Clive let go of his powers and allowed the shadows around them to rest and return to their previous locations. She looked around, a little creeped out by what he could do.  
  
Sherri: " You know...I don't think I've ever seen you use them like that."  
Clive: " It's easy...just takes practice..."  
Sherri: " Well, maybe you could show them off to me some time. Anyways, I'll be in the next room if you need anything. Get some sleep."  
Clive: " Yeah yeah...goodnight sis."  
  
She left him and headed into the livingroom just a dozen feet away. She slept on the couch while he slowly sank into slumber, finally feeling the medication Cyborg gave him kick in and relax his body and numb the pain.  
  
The next day, the Titans awoke groggily at different hours as usual. Cyborg and Raven were up the earliest, followed by Robin and Blackfire an hour later. Sherri was up afterwards, coming down from Clive's floor and preparing breakfast for all the Titans that were awake. Those whom slept in, being Beastboy, Terra, and Starfire still slept in late as usual missing breakfast. As for Clive...well, Clive was sleeping well into the afternoon. The titans conversed lightly over the large breakfast Sherri made.  
  
Robin: " Thanks again Sherri for the breakfast."  
Sherri: " Well...you guys are out saving the city...so I should atleast try and make sure you do it on a full stomach."  
Cyborg: " Man, I've got to learn the recipe for these pancakes! They're dynamite!"  
Blackfire: " Makes being a Titan even more enjoyable."  
Raven: " They are very good Sherri. Thank you very much."  
Sherri: " Well, it's easy. If you guys want, I could teach you some things!"  
Cyborg: " Maybe later today. But now, I'm gonna go out for some training if you guys don't mind, unless you want to come?"  
Robin: " I'd like to. Give me a couple minutes here to finish up."  
Cyborg: " Alright...and you Raven?"  
Raven: " I need to catch up on some reading. Perhaps tomorrow."  
Robin: " How about you Blackfire?"  
Blackfire: " Naaa...I think I'm gonna go do some lounging today. Maybe later or something."  
Robin: " Alright, but make sure you do some practicing, because you haven't trained in a while, and I don't want you to rust."  
Blackfire: " Don't worry, I won't rust. I'm probably better than most of you guys..."  
Cyborg: " Care to put your money where your mouth is little lady?"  
Blackfire: " Oh, maybe another time. I do have some plans for tonight anyways."  
Robin: " Are you going out again? This is like the fifth time in the last couple weeks now."  
Blackfire: " Well, I like to party. Sorry guys but with Clive out and off his feet, this place gets kinda boring."  
Cyborg: " And what about the weeks before that?"  
Blackfire: " Hey, I heard they were gonna be good. And no lies at that!"  
  
The Titans finished their breakfasts and went their seperate ways. Sherri cleaned the table and kitchen of the food, finally finishing around 11am. Beastboy and Terra wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen, greeting her with yawns. She fixed them bowls of their favorite cereals that they had sitting around. Sherri served them at the table, then wandered into the laundry room to start that up. She would hum to herself while she worked, and though it was true that the other Titans didn't do much around the Tower anymore since Sherri had began living there, she didn't mind. If they were out saving the city and world, why should they spend their time doing all the house chores that she could easily do (and do ten times better.  
Starfire awoke shortly after Beastboy and Terra finished their breakfast. She had stayed up a while after the Titans dispersed from Clive's room, worring about his health. It was through some independant meditation that she was able to calm herself enough to fall asleep. Her first order of business before she would clean up and whatnot was to check on Clive. Starfire wandered upstairs and onto his floor, then knocked on his door to see if he was awake. She recieved no answer, and after a couple more tries, sat down next to his door to take a moment to think. She looked at a small stand that was across the room from her and saw a couple of pictures on it. One with Clive and his family, one of just Sherri and their mother, and one of a good looking young man with medium length blond hair, much like Sherri's. He wore black sun glasses and had a sly smile stretched across his face.  
  
Starfire: " I wonder if this was his brother. He talks about him from time to time..."  
  
She got up and inspected the pictures for a moment, then sighed and returned to her seat by the door.  
  
Starfire: (I wish I could check on him...but would it not be an invasion of privacy if I were to just walk into his room without permission?)  
  
As thoughts ran through her mind, both clean and slightly smudged, she heard a rustle from within and was very quick to just jump up and enter, worried he was in some kind of trouble. Entering the room, she saw that he had fallen back on the floor again, and was doing his best to slowly get up. She helped the stumbling Titan up off the ground and repositioned him on the bed. Clive sat up and turned to her, dangling his feet from the bed side.  
  
Clive: " Thanks, Starfire."  
Starfire: " Are you alright?"  
Clive: " Yeah, I'm fine. I just kinda rolled out of bed."  
Starfire: " I must apologize for entering your room without permission too. I should have waited for you to let me in..."  
Clive: " Oh, you can come in my room anytime. Just...watch out, my cats get jealous of anyone who spends more time in there...than they do."  
Starfire: " I am relieved you can be so jovial even in your condition."  
Clive: " Sometimes that's the only thing that keeps us humans going Star."  
Starfire: " So...do you need anything right now? Perhaps your medications?"  
  
Taking a moment, Clive let his mind wander on that note. Though he was in some pain, no amount of pain could halt his imagination, or that dirty little man he kept inside his head.  
  
(Enter Clive's Wild Imaginations)  
  
Starfire: " Perhaps you need some of your medications?"  
Clive: " Baby, what I need is some Bad Medicine!"  
  
Starfire sat down on the bed as Clive leaned back into a laying position. She herself leaned over him and pressed her lips to his, sharing together a very passionate, hot, and heavy kiss.  
Music kicked in...drums started up...guitars entered playing a very familiar song from the late 80's. Suddenly, Bon Jovi himself burst into the room with his microphone, singing his heart out as loud as he could, but the two titans didn't seem to notice.  
  
Bon Jovi: " Your love, is like BAD MEDICINE! BAD MEDICINE IS WHAT I NEED! Shake it up, just like BAD MEDICINE! THERE AIN'T NO DOCTOR THAT CAN CURE MY DISEASE!"  
  
The pair on the bed continued their business without paying any mind to the rock and roll icon that was watching and singing.  
  
Bon Jovi: " I need a resperator cause I'm running outta breath! You're an all night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress! When you find you medicine, you take what you can get! Cause if there's something better baby, well they haven't found it yet!"  
  
Enraptured with each other, the love birds were oblivious to everything around them, without a care as to what was happening or who was there. Thankfully, this was only Bon Jovi.  
  
(Exit Clive's Wild Imaginations)  
  
Starfire stared at Clive, awaiting an answer to her question. He had a wide grin on his face and seemed to be wrapped up in some kind of thought. She leaned closer to him and called his name repeatedly, until he came out of it.  
  
Starfire: " Clive? Clive! Are you alright?"  
Clive: " Huh? Oh, sorry Starfire...just uhhh...thought of something..."  
Starfire: " Do you need your medicine?"  
Clive: " No...not really. I just want to get up and out of here..."  
  
Clive did his best to stand up, which didn't go to well. Once he was fully erect, the injured Titan stumbled once again, not quite having his sea legs yet and almost fell. Thankfully, Starfire was quick enough to catch him and support him on his feet. The pair shifted around so that he had his arm around her, leaning on her shoulder for support. They began walking slowly at a pace he could settle with. Before they left his room, she looked to the bed and saw the flowers sitting at the foot of it.  
  
Starfire: " Clive...where did those flowers come from?"  
Clive: " Heh...Smoke, actually."  
Starfire: " He was here? Did he hurt you? How did he get in?"  
Clive: " I don't know...it's not big deal. He's gone now."  
Starfire: " Perhaps he wishes a truce then. That would be very nice after all."  
Clive: " Yeah...that'd be nice."  
  
They continued out of his room and she helped him towards the elevator, where they entered and rode down to the first floor slowly. She stared at him for a moment, looking at his bare arms and chest, taking in the painful sight of the veins in his body that were still pumping the venom through him.  
  
Starfire: " So how are you feeling? Are you sure you should be out like this?"  
Clive: " Well, I'm not gonna die...and I'm really freakin hungry. Plus...the exercise would be good...since I haven't been out of my room for most of the last week or so..."  
Starfire: " Perhaps that is true. So, are you in pain now?"  
Clive: " Kinda...I mean...I sure as hell aren't comfortable...but it's not too bad right now...I just feel a little too warm."  
Starfire: " Excuse me for saying...it is hard to bear your appearance while you are sick..."  
  
There was a brief moment of ackward silence between the two, before Starfire apologized.  
  
Starfire: " I am very sorry...I did not mean to sound offensive..."  
Clive: " No...it's alright. I shouldn't walk around like this...but wearing anything more and it feels too warm."  
Starfire: " I wish I could help you endure this..."  
Clive: " No Star...it's alright. I wouldn't want this on you..."  
  
The elevator came to a stop and the doors popped open. Starfire helped Clive out and they continued into the kitchen.  
  
Clive: " Either way...nothing a little home cooking won't fix..."  
  
Starfire helped Clive to the refrigerator, and the pair started to dig out some left overs that had been made during the course of the week. Sherri popped into the kitchen shortly after the duo had gathered all sorts of food onto plates and set them down on the table.  
  
Sherri: " Clive? What are you doing down here? You should be in bed!"  
Clive: " You know...I'm sick of laying around Sherri. Just let me enjoy this..."  
Sherri: " But you're health is..."  
Clive: " Please! Ugh...I'll be alright...it's only food. Never lost a battle with a fork before..."  
Starfire: " I must apologize Sherri...it was I who brought him down here."  
Clive: " Only because I asked her to."  
Sherri: " Well, I suppose it couldn't be avoided. Your hunger overrides your will to live, your survival instincts, and your common sense. Still, should have told me you were gonna be down here looking for something to eat. I'd have made something for the two of you."  
Clive: " Heh, we'll be alright Sherri. Just heat up some left overs and I'll be just fine..."  
Sherri: " Whatever..."  
  
As she began reheating the left overs, the Titans conversed lightly with each other over their meal. But today would be rather eventful for the Titans, as both Slade and Grey know of Clive's problem. In the dark room where Grey traditionally sat, gathered six individuals. From left to right, Wendy, Glacie, Smoke, Jolt, Aqua, and a new member. He was short, like Beastboy, and was a strange green color. His hair was long and black, but his clothing was a solid grey suit, similar to Wendy's but different in color.  
  
Grey: " Good to see you gathered. And I see you've decided to join us Thorne?"  
Thorne: " Indeed Mr. Grey...I have made my decision."  
Grey: " Good to hear that."  
Glacie: " Hey, when am I gonna meet whatsherface?"  
Grey: " How many times do I need to remind Glacie...she'll be along soon enough. Until then, just deal with it."  
Glacie: " Oy jeez..."  
Smoke: " Sir, is there any reason you've gathered us together today? Was it to meet Thorne, then I think my time's been wasted."  
Thorne: " Oh, now don't be that way Smoke...I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!"  
  
Thorne smiled to Smoke, then flicked a small seed upon his chest. Smoke watched as it blossomed into a pretty white rose in seconds. He shook his head, scoffing at the act, using his powers to dry out the rose until it began to wilt away to nothing.  
  
Smoke: " Did you have something to request of us?"  
Grey: " Well...yes I did. Thorne, Smoke...I want you two to go on a mission for me."  
Thorne: " A mission? What do you want us to do?"  
Grey: " Very simple...fact is, the Titans are weak right now. They're trump card Clive is out off his feet, making them easy pickings. I'd just send Thorne, but I'm going to send Smoke just in case they're too much. It's not that I don't doubt your abilities Thorne...but it never hurts to have too much help, get my drift?"  
Thorne: " Oh, of course!"  
Smoke: " The Titans are just kids compared to me Grey. You know that...and so does everyone else. Don't make me pick on a bunch of kids..."  
Grey: " Then why did you join up with Slade? Because you didn't know what else to do? Because he gave you everything you needed to get better, stronger, faster, and smarter? That's what he was aiming to do you know...so why did you leave him for us? While we may not have the same plans, myself and Slade, we do have similar courses of action. You know, if you want some action, you should have joined the Titans. They could use a guy like you, know?"  
Smoke: " I'm not a goody two shoes like the rest of them. I don't do the crime fighting thing...that's way to trivial. I want some real action, and if you keep your promise, that's what I'll get."  
Grey: " I did say that, didn't I...But you don't mind doing some illegal activities then?"  
Smoke: " I do what I want, when I want, however I want."  
Grey: " And that's what I like about you Smoke...always getting your job done."  
Thorne: " So...shall we go?"  
Grey: " Hang on Thorne...here, get a mask so that no one can see your face. After all, we're going to be terrorizing the populace...so for our plans to succeed, we don't want the citizens knowing who we are and what we look like. After all, that's going to be very important later, right Smoke?"  
Smoke: " Yeah yeah. I'm going ahead. Just make sure you're there to help with the Titans Thorne..."  
Thorne: " Right O."  
  
The day passed on as the Titans went about some of their chores. Beastboy, Terra, and Robin were out patrolling the city and doing some investigating, while the remaining Titans were back inside enjoying their semi-normal super hero lives. All except for Clive, who was still reeling from the venom in his body. He was sitting on the couch with large ice packs on his back and neck, watching television between his sister and Starfire, while Cyborg began rooting through the movies for them to enjoy. Raven was busy meditating as usual, and Blackfire was actually out doing a little exercising and training. Cyborg finally popped up from the movie vault with a few DvD's.  
  
Cyborg: " Ok, I have Nuclear Cyborg Ninja Demolishion from Planet X, Chainsaw Maniac Showdown 4, aaaaaannnnd....Gone With the Wind. So which is it guys?"  
Sherri: " Oh come on..."  
Cyborg: " What? That's what we haven't watched in a while!"  
Starfire: " Perhaps we should go to the place of the movie rentals?"  
Clive: " Ninja's...let's go with that..."  
Cyborg: " Ya know, I think I'm with my buddy Clive over there."  
Sherri: " Well then, I say we watch Gone With the Wind...what do you think Starfire?"  
Starfire: " Well...I think that..."  
  
Before Starfire could even finish her sentence, all the Titan's communicators started beeping. She was the first to answer, seeing Robin's face on the screen.  
  
Robin: " Titans, trouble! There's some guy toting a large cannon shooting down anything that comes close in central square. Get Raven and Blackfire, then get over here now!"  
Starfire: " Right."  
  
She got up and started to head out with Cyborg. Clive sat up slowly and started to make his way towards the exit. Sherri ran over to him and stood in his way, blocking the doorway.  
  
Sherri: " What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Clive: " My job."  
Sherri: " Not in your condition! You need to get better first!"  
Clive: " But..."  
Sherri: " No buts!"  
Clive: " Damn it Sherri..."  
Starfire: " Clive, you must stay here."  
  
Sherri looked over her shoulder to see Starfire standing with Raven near the enterance to the tower.  
  
Starfire: " You are in no condition to fight Clive...and I feel more at ease if you were instead resting up and getting better, instead of possibly getting hurt once again."  
Clive: " Star..."  
Raven: " Look Clive, if we really need you, we'll give you a call...but I doubt that'll have to come around, alright?"  
  
He sighed heavily and sat back down onto the couch, snagging the remote from the table with his powers.  
  
Clive: " Alright...but call me if you need me!"  
  
The Titans nodded amongst each other, then took off towards the action, where Beastboy, Terra, and Robin had gathered. Thorne stood on the clocktower in central square with a large weapon in his hands, firing it off at the Titans as they tried to close in. Robin was forcefully grounded as Thorne was a good show with the weapon. He was able to cut the Grappling Cable wherever it had been fired. Terra would try to shake Thorne off, or knock him off with the use of her powers over earth, but he remained strangely grounded to the building, exploding her boulders with the powerful shells of his gun. And Beastboy? He couldn't get close for a very particular reason, but one he couldn't outright identify.  
  
Robin: " Alright you! Give it up!"  
Thorne: " Why? Looks like I'm winning buddy! Shouldn't you give it up?"  
Robin: " Hardly!"  
  
And with that, a blast from below hit the platform Thorne was standing on, knocking him off into a free fall towards the ground. Before he hit, a large black claw rose up and caught him, throwing him into the ground with a decent amount of force, but it wouldn't have been fatal in the least. Thorne got up to be struck by a Starbolt and knocked a good ways down the street, where another, indigo colored starbolt clocked him in the back, sending him sliding along the concrete. Thorne got up once again and brushed himself off, as if nothing had happened, to see the 7 Titans gather in a tight formation.  
  
Robin: " Ready to give up?"  
Thorne: " Hardly. Now to lead you out of town!"  
Robin: " Lead us out?"  
Thorne: " Yeah. And if you all don't follow me, I'll destroy everything in my path!"  
  
He took off running, shooting cars and windows as he ran, being followed by all 7 Titans. He ran with an unnatural stamina. He didn't stop until he and the Titans were in a deserted and rocky region, similar to the one they found Terra in. He stopped on top of a plateu, looking down with a wiley grin.  
  
Thorne: " Titans! I invite you to my jungle! Here, I am unstoppable!"  
Robin: " Jungle?"  
Thorne: " Yes...but you don't see it...do you?"  
  
The ground began to quake about and split as plantation of all sorts grew from within it. Trees and bushes sprout up and began to close the Titans in together. Within a few moments, the area had become alive with vegetation, as a jungle had popped up out of no where. Robin glanced around a bit and checked on the others.  
  
Robin: " Everybody alright?"  
  
The general consensus was that everyone was ok.  
  
Raven: " So...what now?"  
Robin: " We find this guy and put a stop to him."  
Thorne: " But how? Here I am a god! No one can stop me!"  
Robin: " Really? Starfire, Blackfire, start blasting! Level the area now!"  
  
Doing as asked, the Tameranian sisters began to throw starbolts and shoot beams from their eyes, knock down trees and blasting apart the ground itself. With such destruction came a huge plume of smoke and dust, covering over the Titans and blocking their view of the damage. Once it had cleared, a horrified expression befell the super hero team as the jungle grew back quickly, and within mere moments, it was as if nothing had happened.  
  
Robin: " No!"  
Blackfire: " Impossible!"  
Starfire: " This cannot be!"  
Thorne: " But it is!"  
  
Large vines shot up from the ground and out of the trees, wrapping up the Titans, binding and squeezing them as they were lifted off the ground and stretched out. Thorne stepped out from behind a tree, followed by a large leafy plant that had vines writhing about. He smiled, being lifted up by a small tree from the ground and examined his now restrained prey. Thorns grew all over the vines and began to make their way up to the Titans, poking them sharply if they tried to do anything. Even Cyborg couldn't do anything without getting hurt.  
  
Thorne: " Oh, and what I catch I have. Now behind me is my favorite plant of all...the Giant Venus Man Trap. You won't find it anywhere...it's my own creation...lovely isn't it?"  
Robin: " W...what do you want?"  
Thorne: " To destroy you. What else could I want?"  
Starfire: " But why?"  
Thorne: " I don't know honestly...but hey, ours is not to reason why..."  
Cyborg: " You won't get away with this!"  
Thorne: " What are you going to do about it? You look all tied up to me..."  
Beastboy: " Wait'll I get outta here..."  
Thorne: " My my...you know, you kind of remind myself of me...only a little dumber looking. It'd be a shame to see you die, but that's life buddy. And, since you're so much like me, I bet my Venus Man Trap will love you!"  
  
The vines holding Beastboy brought him over top the large hungry plant. It's giant maw had opened and was more than large enough to engulf the green titan and then some. Terra gasped and her eyes began to glow, as her powers were being activated. But before she could do something, the thornes on all the Titans bindings grew in more, causing even more pain and discomfort, thus keeping the Titans from using their powers.  
  
Thorne: " Any last words, Beastbrat?"  
Beastboy: " LET ME GO!"  
Raven: " Don't you dare!"  
  
The dark growl and murderous threat drew Thornes attention. The vines pulled Beastboy back and brought Raven up to him instead. He eyed her for a moment, giving her a leer that made her skin crawl. After checking her out for a moment, Thorne smiled.  
  
Thorne: " Now what have we here? A pretty young woman who wants a little attention?"  
Raven: " If you dare harm any of my friends...I'll make you regret it!"  
Thorne: " So...if I let them all go...what do I get?"  
Raven: " I'll make sure to let you live..."  
Thorne: " Oh, I'm scared now! You can't do anything...you're helpless!"  
  
Thorne began to lean in and placed a hand on her lower back, pulling her towards him. She turned her face away as he brought his in towards her, making an attempt to kiss her. Before he could though, black tendrils ripped out from beneath her cloak, pushing them apart and began tearing away at the vines. Her form grew longer and longer as a second set of eyes opened on her forehead. Ravens eyes began to glow red and her voice was terribly harsh, as she watched Thorne retreat behind his large Man Trap.  
  
Raven: " What's wrong? Don't want a goodnight kiss?"  
Thorne: " What...what's wrong with you? Smoke! Smoke? Help me! Smoke! Where are you?"  
Raven: " No one's going to help you! Now where were we?"  
  
The other Titans watched helplessly as Raven's powers suddenly engulfed the monsterous plant, tearing it to pieces and splattering it's green chloroplast all over the jungle area.  
  
And back at the tower, while this was occuring?  
  
Sherri: " So Clive...what do ya want to watch now?"  
Clive: " Anything! Gone With the Wind suc...?"  
  
Clive was suddenly disturbed by Black, who's form spread across the floor. Sherri took a few steps back in terror at the sudden appearance of Black. Clive stood up slowly and looked down at his gigantic shadow, which seemed to be whispering something to him. Clive nodded, looking up to his younger sister.  
  
Clive: " Sherri...you're best to leave now. You don't want to see this..."  
  
Thorne began making a run for it, followed quickly by the enraged Raven. Thorne did his best to slow her down by causing trees and such grow and appear in her way, but this was to little avail as she would just knock them down and tear them apart. Finally though, Thorne ran out of room to run in and was dead ended by a large chasm.  
  
Thorne: " Please! Please let me go!  
Raven: " Any last words?"  
Thorne: " LET ME GO!"  
  
The dark laughter filled the area and echoed throughout the chasm, sending chills up the Titans who could hear it. Raven's long dark glowing tendrils latched onto the helpless Thorne and began to squeeze him to death. Before long, the jungle he created withered away and the Titans were freed. But what could they do now that Raven was in such a frenzy.  
  
Blackfire: " What's going on with her?"  
Robin: " No time to explain!"  
Starfire: " But what should we do?"  
  
Thorne slipped and fell off the cliffside, only saving himself by catching onto the edge of the chasm. Raven stood over him with a devilish smile, getting rid to knock him off. Before she could though, her shadow virtually leapt up and knocked her away, distancing Raven from Thorne. The shadow leapt back and took form. Standing almost 13 feet tall with long legs and arms and the unmistakable and undefinable dreadlocks that hung down it's back and sides was Black. His light blue eyes opened widely to meet Raven's four red ones, then assumed a defensive stance.  
  
Raven: " What? You...you are..."  
Black: " Let...her...go..."  
  
Raven laughed even more as her darker side came out even more. Her cloak changed from blue to red, reflecting her nature even more.  
  
Raven: " What fun! To find you here like this!"  
Black: " RELEASE THE GIRL!"  
Raven: " Take her from me! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
From a deep and terrifying growl that escalated into cry of hatred, Black leapt into the air towards the possessed Raven, taking the initiative and making the first strike... 


	15. Grudge Match, part 2

Baker X: I LIVE! I BREATH! I...I've gone pretty well insane without my internet all this time, sigh and nothing has really changed. I've just gotten the chance to upload this at my friends house (via his computer that actually is internet compatible...or whatever. So sorry it's been so long, but here's what you've been waiting for. And, though I have 2 other chapters done, they got erased, so I'm rewriting the two of them. Yeah, I hate my computer.

The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.

I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.

Dark Patriot

Grudge Match, part 2

Black held Raven by her shoulders, forcing her backwards and into a large rock fixture, smashing her against it repeatedly. The monster growled and gnashed his large teeth at the infuriated woman, who hissed and shouted back as the tentacles from under her robes grew larger and wrapped repeatedly around Black's limbs. The two finally seperated when Raven had used her powers to create some kind of detonation, exploding the area inbetween them, knocking them both apart.

Raven: " So good to see you again! Only 18 years this time"  
Black: " Wretch...taking over the bodies and minds of children now I see? You've sunken so low"  
Raven: " Oh, I'm not taking over anything. It's just merely promote her urges to harm, destroy, and otherwise"  
Black: " I hate filth like you!"

Spinning around quickly, Black slung his long black tail out towards Raven. The tail struck her in the mid section, knocking her back into the rock fixture again and caused some loose chunks of rock to fall. In an attempt to keep Raven safe, the Titans did their best to destroy the rock and keep it from crushing her. But that was probably the least of her problems. Black rushed in after her, throwing his head into her body and ramming her further into the cliffside. As the two beings collided with each other and traded blows and strikes, the Titans regrouped and tried to formulate a plan.

Starfire: " We must do something! If we don't, Raven may be hurt...but if Black doesn't succeed, then Clive may be hurt as well"  
Terra: " What CAN we do? Cyborg's the only one physically strong enough to possibly deal with them, and that's only speculation"  
Robin: " Terra...seperate them! Try to keep them from killing each other...we'll try to get through to Raven"  
Terra: " I'm on it!"

The blond Titan focused her powers on the field where the duo were battling. The ground began to quake and moan as rocks fired up from no where and the soil ripped apart. Raven was left isolated on a single rocky plateu, while Black was forced backwards by the massive appearance of a rising rock, keeping him from reaching his mortal enemy. Black growled, giving a cold look to Terra, then jumped up to the top of the giant rock. He was met quickly with by Raven, who just floated right over the gap Terra had made and the pair began once again to slug it out.

Robin: " Darn it! Blackfire, Starfire...pin them down with some fire power! Cyborg, back them up, but try not to hurt Raven! Black should be fine"  
Starfire: " But what about Clive"  
Robin: " He'll be fine, just trust me!"

The Tameranian girls let loose with a barrage of starbolts, followed by blasts from Cyborgs Sonic Cannon. The starbolts rocked the area they stood on, destroying the ground and tagged both of the combatants. Cyborg focused his blasts more on Black, knowing full well that it would only knock him back at best. The strategy worked fairly well, as Black lost his footing quickly and was blown back down to the ground. Raven however, was unaffected as she would just hover off the ground and over Black. She blocked the attacks from Blackfire and Starfire while continuously whipping Black on the ground. In defense, Black sunk into the ground and slid out of the way in a shadowy form, escaping to a point where he could get back his footing. He rose out of the ground and made a charge towards Raven, who was now involved in blocking off the attacks of Cyborg, Starfire, and Blackfire. As for Robin, he and Beastboy began to formulate a plan to get to Raven.

Robin: " Alright Beastboy...while she's distracted with the others, I'm going to swing in and throw down some flash bombs to blind her. That should stun her long enough for you to pin her down. I think you should tackle her, then change into an elephant or anything heavy enough to keep her down. From there, we just try to bring her back to us"  
Beastboy: " You sure this'll work"  
Robin: " It has to!"

As Robin and Beastboy began to make their way into position for their part of the plan, Black had made his move back against Raven, leaping from a small ledge below her and tackling her off and to the dirt. His long dreadlocks came to life and began to wrap around her, refusing to let them part. Raven did the same with the tendrils created by her power, doing what she can to constrict Black. The pair growled and cursed each others name while rolling around on the ground, smacking and hitting each other as they would make every attempt to injure the other. Starfire, Blackfire, and Cyborg halted their barrage so as not to harm either of them. Starfire and Blackfire knew that if they hit Black, it would hurt him a lot more than it would Raven, plus it could take Black out of the fight, leaving Clive in the middle of it without a clue.

Starfire: " Cyborg, our plan is not working! What shall we do"  
Cyborg: " Well ladies, it's time to get our hands dirty too"  
Blackfire: " Now we're talking!"

The three Titans rushed into the fight, using their combined strengths to try and seperate the pair. Cyborg forced his way inbetween them, using his hydrolic muscles to pry them apart. Each of the Tameranian sisters took one of the combatants and started to pull them apart. With Cyborgs help, they were able to finally get them apart. Black fell back on Starfire, halfway squashing her flat, while Blackfire and Raven fell back and down a large crater made during the fighting. Raven got up and flung Blackfire away with one of her large tendrils, looking around afterwards for another opponent. Terra flew off to catch Blackfire and keep her safe, while Black got up off Starfire and shook off the damage he had incurred. His body blurred for a moment and he staggered, holding his head. Raven saw the moment of weakness and charged into him, throwing her tendrils around his neck and face, digging them into his skin. He gnashed and took swipes at her, but quickly he found his strength diminishing as she pierced his body and shreded his skin.  
Robin and Beastboy watched and waited to see when she would finally exhaust Black. They quietly decided that would be the best time, so that way she would be distracted. Raven began to overpower Black, forcing him onto the ground and squeezing the life out of him. Black opened his mouth and coughed up something that seemed to look like blood, getting it on both Raven and the ground. She smiled and spoke maliciously.

Raven: " Well old man...looks like your time has finally expired! Care to beg? I may give you a slightly quicker and painful death"  
Black: " I...I will..."

Black let loose with a mighty roar. With a last ditch of renewed vigor, he dug his claws into Ravens back, pulling her shoulder and neckline up to his jaws. With long undistinguishable fangs, he sunk them into Raven's body, spilling her blood as she did his. The other Titans were positively horrified at the display of violence and gore before them.

Robin: " TITANS..."

For probably the first time, Robin just wasn't sure what to do. He knew that they needed to get Raven out of there and quickly, but he had no idea how. Finally, something happened to put that trouble to rest. As the two fought each other in such a bloody display, a light began to shine inbetween them. It grew brighter and brighter very quickly, until it exploded with enough force to sent both of them to the ground. Black was quick to stand, but once again staggered about, holding his wounds. As for Raven, she floated up, holding her wounds as a figure emerged from the cloud of smoke within.

Smoke: " My my...and everyone thinks I'm the bad guy here. Here she was going to tear Thorny apart and that big ugly monster there tried to eat her! Just figure I'd do my good deed for the day and kick everyone's ass involved. Not a bad trade off if I do say"  
Robin: " What are you doing here Smoke? What's going on here"  
Smoke: " That's a good question little Red Robin Hood, cause I'm not too sure myself"  
Black: " Boy...don't meddle..."

Taking a quick and sudden turn, Smoke dashed right into the unsuspecting Black and rammed his fist into Blacks chest, igniting an explosion on contact, blasting him back a few dozen yards. As he skidded to a halt, his body slowly faded away, leaving an unconscious Clive laying on the ground. Smoke gave him a long stare to the KO'd Titan, before turning back towards Raven.

Smoke: " Now then, you're quite out of control. Mind calming down, or do you wanna do this the fun way"  
Raven: " Who do you think you are?"

Though she was injured, she was still in a rage. A black bolt of energy came at Smoke, but he simply avoided it and made a full out run at her. She tried to grab him, but as soon as she touched him, his body turned to a puff of smoke and disappeared. Dumbfounded, she looked around to find him, but the smoke left over was so thick that she couldn't see anything. Then, just overhead, he dropped down with both his feet pointed down on the back of her neck, knocking her down and out for good. Her body returned to normal size and the second pair of eyes on her face closed again and disappeared. She laid down in on the rocks with a small puddle of blood forming around her. Smoke knelt down and turned her over, looking at the tear in her uniform and in her shoulder and neckline. He shook his head, then laid his hand over it, using his power of fire to cauterize the wound and stop her bleeding. Afterwards, he stood up and let the Titans come to her side and get her.

Smoke: " Now then, you'd best get her some medical attention. That's only a quick fix that I gave her...nothing that'll help her in the end. Anyways, I'll be off now. Time to go find Thorny and take him back home. Well, see ya kids"  
Starfire: " Ummm...thank you"  
Smoke: " No problem Red. Just doing my job."

He turned and gave her a nod, then continued on until he disappeared from their view. The Titans, now joined by Terra and Blackfire, rushed to Ravens side to get her medical aid. Too bad that in all that ruckus, everyone forgot about Clive, whom would wake up hours later, disoriented and confused.

Hours later...

Clive: " Uhhh...wha? Where...damn it."

The titan sat up slowly, wearing only a pair of boxers with little pink hearts on them. He shook the grogginess from his head, then stood up shakily, still reeling from the toxin in his blood. Staring down at his shadow, Clive frowned and shook his head.

Clive: " I see...it was that bad for you too old man? Well, let's go home and get some rest...maybe even drown some of that sadness in food..."

Clive tried a couple of times to get a portal open in his shadow to teleport, but realized that with Black so banged up and unconsious, he was going to have to hoof it himself, without any of his shadow powers. His slow walk was well accompanied by his constant muttering of obscinities and complaints. After an hour of walking in the direction of the tower, the sun went down bringing the night sky. Clive basked in the glow of the moon, smiling as the air had become colder, making it much easier on his body. He continued walking onwards, until he saw a pair of headlights some ways in front of him. They locked onto him and started to come up fast. Since his shadow powers were unavailable to him, he readied his fist to smash the front end of whatever was heading his way. Closer and closer it came, and Clive was ready for anything at this point. His fist began to crackle with the built up energy just waiting to explode and destroy whatever he was to come in contact with. Thankfully though, he was able to recognize the T-Car as it came within striking distance, screeching to a stop. Cyborg jumped out of the car and ran to Clive.

Cyborg: " Awww man, there you are"  
Clive: " Hey there big guy"  
Cyborg: " Didn't mean to leave you back there. When Rae got hurt, we rushed off and completely forgot about you. You're not hurt are you? And how ya feeling? That toxin's still in your blood"  
Clive: " Meh, don't worry too much. Heh...I'm alright. A little sore and achey, but give me a week and I'll be fine. As for the toxin thing, I'm just kinda tired of it"  
Cyborg: " And Black"  
Clive: " He'll be all right, I'm sure of it. The only thing that really got hurt there is his pride I bet"  
Cyborg: " Well c'mon man. Let's get back home, we can talk all about it at breakfast or something tomorrow"  
Clive: " Yeah, that sounds just fine. Any way you could call ahead and have Sherri whip something up? I'm starving"  
Cyborg: " Not a problem Clive. Whatever you want"  
Clive: " Rockin."

Cyborg helped Clive to the T-car and sat him down in the passenger side, letting him lean the seat back as best he needed for comfort. Afterwards, they took off back towards the tower, both happy the night had finally come to an end. 


	16. Wild Ride

Baker X: Sorry Raven fans, didn't really want to beat her up that badly...but I did want some kind of wicked monster battle, and I think that'll suffice. I actually lost this chapter originally (Saving Chapter...uhhh...whatever, like 17 over this one). I actually like how this new one went over. I still got to have my black out as it was in the original, but I got to have more fun with this one. I'm gonna start giving the story quite a big kick here before too long. The next couple of chapters will still have some fluff, but you're gonna see it all hit the fan before too long! Enjoy.

The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.

I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.

Dark Patriot

Wild Ride

It was the middle of the afternoon, 4 days after Raven had lost her temper, giving into her father's will. Starfire was wandering through the tower with a large covered platter, making her way into Raven's room. She knocked lightly, getting answered immediately.

Starfire: " Raven? May I come in"  
Raven: " It's open Starfire."

She walked in and set the platter down on Raven's bed, where she was sitting, half stripped down. Raven was rewrapping the bandages over her shoulder, neck, and arms, causing Starfire to cringe at the sight of the still wounded titan.

Raven: " It'll be alright Starfire. With the medical treatment I've gotten from Cyborg and the application of my own powers, I'll recover fully in a couple more days. You should probably worry more about Clive"  
Starfire: " I suppose, but he does not have the open wounds like you do. Will they leave scars"  
Raven: "...Well, the one on my stomach might"  
Starfire: " I am sorry to hear"  
Raven: " It'll be alright. It's just a scar anyways. So...what did you bring me"  
Starfire: " Oh, yes! Sherri thought you might be hungry and made you some of the scones and your favorite herbal tea"  
Raven: " Thank you Starfire. Tell Sherri the same as well. If you don't mind though, I'd like to be alone for a while"  
Starfire: " You will be alright"  
Raven: " I'll be fine Starfire. If I need anything, I'll let you know"  
Starfire: " Then I shall see you later my friend."

Starfire waved to Raven as she walked out of the room, heading upstairs immediately. She floated onto Clive's floor, searching all around for him, but discovered he was not in his bed.

Starfire: " Clive? Clive? Where are you?"

She started to check all the rooms before his room, opening and shutting every door, including the bathroom. Finally, she opened a closet door and saw Terra and Beastboy hiding out, wrapped up in each others arms.

Starfire: " Ummmm...have you seen Clive"  
Terra: " Oh, uhhh...no Starfire. You were right Beastboy, Clive's closets are much bigger than the ones on your floor"  
Starfire: " You were checking the closet spaces"  
Beastboy: " Oh uhhh, yeah! Hey, let's go check out Robin's closets! I bet he keeps them filled with all sorts of things!"

The pair ran off quickly, leaving a partially befuddled Starfire by herself.

Starfire: " They have been acting very strange"  
Clive: " AHHHHH! GOD DAMN IT!"

Starfire took flight and headed off in the direction of Clive's scream. As far as she knew, the poison in Clive's body had not fully run it's course, but it wasn't bothering him as much. Atleast, that's what he had told her.

Starfire: " Hold on Clive! I'm on my way!"

Finally, she found him in his room in the far back portion of his floor, sitting at his poker table. He flailing his arms around and screaming obcenities at the top of his lungs. Starfire grabbed him from behind and held him tightly, trying to calm him down.

Starfire: " Shhhh...it is ok Clive! I am here for you! I will help to try and ease your pain"  
Clive: " Huh? Pain? Oh..."

She looked at him closely for a moment, then looked down and saw that he was playing solitaire.

Starfire: " You...were...not in pain"  
Clive: " Sorry to worry you Starfire. I've just been working out this game of Solitaire for the last 14 hours, but I may be stuck. I know I can win though, I mean, if I don't, it'll be the 30th game I've lost in a row. I'm due, I know it...I just...gotta figure out how I'm gonna be able to without cheating"  
Starfire: " So you were just mad then"  
Clive: " Yeah, I was. Sorry Star, didn't mean to worry you."

She felt a little dumbfounded, and the two sat in ackward silence for a moment before she realized that she was still holding him so closely. She let go and pushed him away from her, putting some distance inbetween them.

Starfire: " I'm sorry Clive"  
Clive: " For what Star"  
Starfire: " Ummm..."

He realized that she was embarassed, so he cleared his throat and just started talking.

Clive: " So what brings ya here"  
Starfire: " I wanted to see how you were doing, and wanted to know if you would do the hanging out with me at the mall today. It seems that everyone else is so busy after all"  
Clive: " Yeah sure thing! Hold on, let me go change my clothes."

Clive ran into his room while Starfire waited patiently outside. He emerged a few minutes later, decked out in his summer best, a white hawaiian shirt and white shorts. The pair walked through the tower and down to the garage, hopping on Clive's bike. First off, he handed her his helmet while he pulled his goggles over his eyes. She stared at the helmet, tracing her fingers over the strange markings he had carved into it.

Starfire: " Clive...what are these symbols that you have carved into your helmet? I do not recognize them"  
Clive: " Huh? Oh, it's something I did a long time ago. It says justice. I got the idea from an old show I liked to watch"  
Starfire: " Oh."

He started it up and they took off towards the mainland. Once on the main roads, Clive hopped on the freeway and the two of them were well on their way there. Clive would weave in and out of traffic, breaking the speed limit and being flashy as usual.

Starfire: " Clive, isn't it wrong to violate the speed limit"  
Clive: " Yeah. But it's cool Star, I wouldn't worry about it."

Clive came up on a large biker gang. As he sped up, he caught up with their leader, flashing the large man a smile and waving him off as he passed him up. The man gave Clive a nasty look, then shook his fist. Clive blew him off and gave him the finger, speeding up even more and passing the whole lot. Starfire tightened her helmet some, anticipating trouble.

Starfire: " Clive...I do not think that was a good idea. Now they are following us"  
Clive: " Good, then lets play."

He looked behind him and saw that they were infact following him. He took Starfire's hands and placed them on the handle bars of the bike and smiled.

Clive: " Just hold her steady"  
Starfire: " O-ok?"

Clive waved the bikers down to follow him, and they nodded in compliance. He turned around and took over the steering again from Starfire. They turned down an oncoming ramp and met up with the bikers. Starfire kept her helmet on and hid herself partially behind Clive, who had a confident smirk worn well on his face. They surrounded the pair, circling like sharks while their leader made his approach.

Leader: " Yo, what's your problem huh? You wanna piece of this"  
Clive: " Please, I'd wipe the floor with you every day of the week. As for wanting a piece of this, I'd rather a piece of that."

He pointed his thumb back towards Starfire, who was too nervous to notice the improper gesture.

Leader: " You disrespectin' me"  
Clive: " You betcha! So if you wanna earn that respect, how about you put up or shut up. We race. From here to Parker Street, whoever crosses first wins. Doesn't matter how you get there, just make sure you get there. Cross the street at Claxon Ave. and you win"  
Leader: " Fine with me"  
Clive: " Oh, but you and all your little gang bangers here can participate. So if any of them beat me, I'll concede"  
Leader: " Fine. And you throw your bike in too"  
Clive: " My bike huh...well if those are the stakes, better toss yours in as well. Maybe all your bikes know? My bike is actually worth something"  
Leader: " What's that? I've put over fifty thousand into my engine alone! Your bike's nothing compared to mine"  
Clive: " Then on your marks"  
Leader: " Hey, you wanna ditch the broad? You ain't gonna be needin' no dead weight"  
Starfire: " Dead weight"  
Clive: " Don't worry Star, they're just trying to spook ya. You'll be staying right where you are"  
Starfire: " Alright then"  
Clive: " Just hang onto me and don't let go. You guys ready"  
Leader: " Fine. What's the count?"

Clive reached into his pocket and threw a coin into the distance.

Clive: " When it hits the ground"  
Leader: " What? Alright guys, lets go!"

All the bikers watched the coin fall in the distance. Starfire's eyes widened as it drew closer to the ground, blinking in amazement as it hit the ground. As the first sound of it touching down, engines roared and tired squealed as all the participants took off in a smokey rush. Clive immediately took the lead, giving all those behind him a big middle finger to fuel their aggression. The leader of the bikers was nipping at Clive's heels however, shouting out taunts and threats in an attempt to garner his attention.

Clive: " Keep your head down Star, I'm gonna take a short cut!"

Clive turned onto an off ramp, getting onto the city streets and cutting through back alleys. He would hop his bike on and off the sidewalks, dodging citizens and motorists of all kinds with an amazing grace.

Starfire: " How did you become so good at riding your motorcycle Clive"  
Clive: " My brother taught me well I guess"  
Starfire: " But isn't it risky to be using your bike as collateral"  
Clive: " Yeah, but I won't lose. Me and Cyborg tricked out the old ride, so it's got all sorts of tricks. But I won't use any of those. I'll just use the basic upgrades that we worked on"  
Starfire: " I understand. Let us continue and win!"

Clive cut across a parking lot, dodging pedestrians and hopping his bike over any small objects in his way. He zoomed past the police station, attracting the attention of a police officer who gave chase.

Clive: " Damn"  
Starfire: " You must pull over Clive"  
Clive: " No way. I'm not gonna lose my bike"  
Starfire: " But now we are fugitives from the police"  
Clive: " But this bike holds memories for me that mean more than my own life! I'm sorry Star, but I've gotta keep going!"

Clive turned down another alley, knocking over trash cans and any other obstacles to block the police car. The officer recklessly smashed his way through all of Clive's tricks, following him with the utmost intent to capture whomever was on the bike.

Clive: " My friggin kingdom for my damn shadow powers. Come on Black, wake up you big bastard"  
Starfire: " Do you need my help"  
Clive: " Well, you could pick up both me and the bike and fly us somewhere, couldn't you Star"  
Starfire: " Yes I could"  
Clive: " No...if Johnny saw me cheat like that he'd beat me to a pulp. Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way!"

Clive turned down another street, realizing where he was. He was only a couple of miles from his destination, so he had to get this cop off his tail.

Clive: " Ok Star, duck your head down and close your eyes, this is gonna be scary..."

Clive made one more approach towards a freeway onramp. The officer followed him as he passed the onramp and started over the bridge. He sped up and hopped the bike over the rail of the bridge, going well into the air. Starfire buried her face into Clive's back, doing her best not to be scared. Clive thrust his body weight to the left, causing the bike to go into a short mid air spin. One breathless revolution later, the pair hit the ground with both tires landing flatly, only scuffing up the bottom of the bike slightly. They sped off, leaving the police officer in their dust. Clive looked behind him to see Starfire with her eyes still shut. He gave her shoulder a friendly pat and called out to her.

Clive: " It's cool Star, we made it just fine. Now all we gotta do is get off on the Jones St. road exit and we can make a left onto Claxon and we win"  
Starfire: " That is wonderful, for I am getting the riding sickness"  
Clive: " You mean motion sickness"  
Starfire: " My apologies, the motion sickness"  
Clive: " Then lets win this race!"

Within a few minutes, Clive was turning on Claxon Ave amd speeding his way to victory. He dodged between cars and trucks, and even ran the light at Parker St. just to make sure is victory was solidified. Afterwards, he pulled off to the side of the road and parked, seeing a hot dog vendor and made his approach with Starfire.

Clive: " Well that was fun. Here, lets get some food while we wait on all of those guys."

Clive bought a dozon hotdogs from the vendor, then had them loaded up with chili and cheese. He and Starfire sat down on the curb and began to scarf them down. Before too long, another motorcyclist pulled up next to them on a large black motorcycle. Clive looked up and grinned.

Clive: " Well about time jerk. Where have you...HEY!"

The biker pulled a large pipe and smashed it into Clive's face, knocking him back a short distance. Instinctively, Starfire fired a blast at the biker and knocked him off of his bike. Clive got up and wiped off some of the hotdog he was eating, looking down at it on the ground angrily.

Clive: " Alright dirtbag...you obviously aren't the same guy that I was racing earlier. Tell me who you are and give up, and I might just beat you so bad that you'll lose the feeling in your legs"  
Biker: " Well moron, why don't you just step up to find out"  
Starfire: " I recognize your voice. You are the Johnny Rancid!"

The biker pulled off his helmet and threw it at Starfire, whom blocked it with her arms and shoulder. The helmet burst open and exploded with a cloud of smoke. Johnny drove into the cloud and grabbed Starfire during the commotion, driving off with her in arm. Clive cleared the smoke away with a single attack, smashing the ground underneath him and releasing a blast to shoo away the smoke. He watched Johnny ride off in the distance, hopping on his own bike immediately afterwards in chase of the pair. Johnny took a moment to look back and see if Clive was following, then strapped a collar of sorts to Starfire's neck.

Starfire: " LET ME GO"  
Johnny: " And let a little hottie like you get away? Either way, I've got a job to do, and with that collar you're wearing, I'll be able to keep your powers in check"  
Starfire: " X'hal! Let me go now"  
Clive: " LET HER GO DICKHEAD, OR IT'S DOOMSDAY FOR YOU!"

Clive was screaming at the top of his lungs, getting his voice heard, even over the pair of roaring bikes. Johnny weaved his way through traffic with masterful grace, despite his looks. Clive followed in suit, swearing and shaking his fist as he began to think of a strategy.

Clive: (That bastard...I gotta figure out what he's up to. But first, I gotta get Starfire out of his hands, so it looks like I get to give the old bike a good workout...)

As they reached a long stretch of highway, Clive sped up to pull along side Johnny. Rancid pulled his pistol and began to fire it at Clive, causing him to back off slightly to avoid getting hit.

Clive: (Damn it...if I had my shadow powers, this wouldn't be such a damn problem.)

He thought as fast as he could, then looked down at all the different gadget options his bike had. First off, he had passed on most of the things Cyborg could have done, favoring to modify the bike to be fast and handle well. But even still, he had plenty of gadgets to work with. He licked his thumb and fell behind Rancid, keeping a strong pace with him as they crossed past the stretch of highway, using his thumb to take aim. After getting a good alignment, he pressed a small button on the motorcycle's small dash, releasing a spiked hook from a hidden compartment by his engine block. The hook smashed into Johnny's seat, just inches from his bottom, causing him to sweat while Clive cursed his aim. Afterwards, Clive applied the brakes, slowing both himself and Rancid's bike in the process. After he got them both to a stop, he jumped from his bike to Johnny's, taking him down in midair. Starfire ran over to Clive's bike during the struggle and tried to use the communicator attached to the dash.

Starfire: " Hello? Please, is anyone there? Hello? Is this working?"

There was no response from the Tower, and it was then that Starfire took notice of the darkened city. With the sun setting, the lights in the city were not coming on.

Starfire: " Perhaps there is a problem with the electricity plant! But should not the emergancy generators of the tower take effect?"

With this new dilema, Starfire almost forgot about Clive and Johnny. Almost. Rancid came crashing to the ground next to Starfire, while Clive's fists crackled with his kinetic energy. Rancid started to get up, but Clive ran up on him and kicked Rancid in the face, sending him skidding across the pavement, cementing his victory.

Clive: " Asshole. Serves you right for kidnapping a woman. Are you alright Starfire?"

He immediately turned his attentions towards Starfire, who nodded and bowed in gratitude.

Starfire: " Yes I am, but this collar is inhibiting my powers and I cannot get it off"  
Clive: " Let me try."

Clive grabbed a hold of the thick, rubbery collar. There was some kind of circutry inside, however Clive could get it to rip, tear, or crush because of it's design. He snorted, finally giving up a few minutes later.

Clive: " Lets get back to the tower and get that thing off of you"  
Starfire: " No, let us go to the electric plant. The power seems to be out in the city"  
Clive: " I see. We should get that cleared up."

The pair nodded in agreement, tying Rancid up before getting on Clive's bike and heading off towards the powerplant. It was about a twenty minute drive before they arrived at the steps of the main generator building. Clive got off and gave Starfire some instructions.

Clive: " Stay here. If I'm not back in a half an hour, go back to the tower and get help. I'm just gonna take a look around"  
Starfire: " Let me come with you Clive"  
Clive: " Sorry Star, but you don't have your powers right now, and if you go with me, you could get hurt. I may not have all my powers right now, but I've still got the basic essentials."

She looked down and frowned, sighing heavily.

Starfire: " Please be careful Clive. I have the ill feelings about this."

Clive leaned over and gave her a hug while she sat on the bike. As he pulled away, he whispered something to her.

Clive: " Don't worry Angel, I'm not gonna go down for just anyone. So long as you're in my corner, alright?"

She blushed as he pulled back, his words virtually echoing through to her heart. He smiled and waved her off, before running into the building, smashing down a door and creating his enterance. He wandered around in the pitch darkness, doing his best to listen for anything.

Clive: " Damn it. If I had my shadow powers, I could see through this. Damn it all to hell..."

As Clive muttered to himself, he bumped into something. It was hard, metallic, and large, generating lots of heat and energy.

Clive: " What the hell?"

The next thing Clive knew, something came crashing right into his chest, knocking him back a dozon feet into some nearby equipment. He got up slowly, holding his chest and shaking off his dizziness.

Clive: " Who the fu.."

Again, another blow came crashing into his midsection, keeling him over and dropping him to his knees. A kick to the chest sent him into the air and crashing through an exterior wall, landing him outside where he could atleast see. Starfire saw him smash through the wall with a horrific expression on her face, in mortal fear for Clive's life.

Starfire: " Oh X'hal...CLIVE!"

She took off towards him, only to be cut off by the giant, power armor wearing Adonus. He stood over Clive, who had both a bloody nose and lip. Clive slowly stood up to face his aggressor, stumbling around a bit.

Clive: " Who the hell are you"  
Adonus: " I am the perfection of humanity! In both looks and intelligence, just as my namesake"  
Clive: " So...that makes you...what?"

Adonus hit Clive again, knocking him back a few yards. Thankfully, he kept on his feet, taking a moment to charge up both his fists.

Clive: " Alright pretty boy...you're gonna get it now."

Adonus swung at Clive with one of his massive armored fists, but Clive narrowly dodged it. He had taken one too many blows and he knew he was hurting, so he had to finish it up quickly. As Adonus was almost fully recoiled from his swing, Clive struck him twice, giving him a good one two punch to his face, releasing the charges in his fists on contact. The blows sent Adonus into the air, and due to his lack of maneuverability, he fell flat on his stomach. Clive jumped on top of Adonus' back and was going to lay into him with a hail of fully charged fists. As Clive landed however, Adonus activated a defensive mechanism that sent thousands of volts of electricity through Clives body, incapacitating him.

Adonus: " Sorry little guy, but it looks like I'm just getting warmed up while you're looking pretty winded. Oh well, you can't help it, you're just a weak little nobody. You should expect to be able to withstand the might of perfection!"

He picked Clive up by his head and held him high, pulling back his free hand and aligning it with Clive's face.

Adonus: " Any last words"  
Clive: " Yeah...under that big ol' power suit...are you hiding a little tiny secret? Heh heh heh..."

Clive giggled like a mad man, obviously showing that he had finally either gone over the edge or was at the limits of his stamina and had taken one too many blows to the head. Adonus frowned and threw Clive up into the air, where he landed in a shallow stream nearby. Adonus walked towards Clive and grabbed him around his neck, sending more charges of electricity through him.

Adonus: " You see, I broke into the plant to super charge my suit, and now I'm invincible! Now say your sorry and I'll make it fast!"

Clive stared up at Adonus, then started to mutter something. His voice was too hoarse and weak to actually say anything, causing Adonus to lean down further until he was only a foot away.

Adonus: " Just say your sorry"  
Clive: " I'm...I'm..."

Adonus listened carefully, drowning out the babbling of the stream. Clive smirked though, then pulled his head back and smashed it into Adonus' nose, sending the red giant backwards a few steps. Adonus held his face and cried out in pain as Clive laughed.

Clive: " Dummy"  
Adonus: " You...look what you did to MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Adonus lowered his hand and showed that his nose was crooked and bleeding. Clive broke it with his forehead and this sent Adonus into a fit of rage.

Adonus: " I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Adonus raised both his fists high into the air and over his head. Clive laughed the entire time, obviously unaware of the impending danger right above him. Starfire witnessed helplessly, crying out for her Goddess X'hal to aid Clive. Adonus' fists smashed down onto Clive, sending a hail of water and dirt into the air, clouding the battlefield. Starfire watched with horror, expecting the worst. There was silence, and then Starfire's eyes widened as her prayers seemed to have been answered. But not by X'hal, but by a much darker force. As the water and debris dissapated, Adonus was held in shock by none of than Black himself. The monster stood over Adonus, holding his armored arms in the air with ease. Black hissed, his tail whipping around quickly.

Black: " Foolish moral...the mistake you have made shall be your most grevious!"

Black lifted Adonus off the ground and skewered him on his harpoon like tail. Black made sure not to hit the man inside, but allowed his tail to expand and corrupt Adonus' armor from the inside out, eventually cracking it like an oyster. The skinny young man fell out of the broken down suit and tried to run, but with Black, there was no running away from this fight. As Adonus ran, his shadow jumped up and encompassed his entire body, swirling around him repeatedly and finally devouring him. Starfire ran to Black's location as soon as she could, looking up to Black like some kind of idol.

Starfire: " Black...you're alright? And Clive"  
Black: " Injured. I can feel him. As I reside in his shadow, he resides in mine. He has many wounds but he'll be fine in time"  
Starfire: " And...Adonus"  
Black: " He'll be fine. He'll be released at the police station in due time. I'll leave him in the care of my world for his crimes against Clive"  
Starfire: " I see...so what now"  
Black: " We shall retire to the tower."

Black nodded to Starfire and placed one of his large black hands on her shoulder, causing them to slip into the shadows and disappear. They emerged back at the tower, where the power was still out. Beastboy, Terra, and Blackfire were there when they entered, startled by Black's presence.

Blackfire: " Starfire, your back...and Black"  
Terra: " How"  
Beastboy: " What's going on"  
Black: " There was a black out. I...took care of the cause"  
Blackfire: " Same here. It looks like someone sabotaged our emergency generator, since it went out at about the same time"  
Starfire: " Where is Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Sherri"  
Beastboy: " Robin's at the prison, making sure the prisoner's behave. Raven and Sherri are in her room, isolated and protected since neither can properly defend themselves"  
Terra: " And Cyborg is down in the basement trying to get the generators back online."

And as if by fate, Cyborgs voice came over the intercom.

Cyborg: " Attention all Titans, I have found the cause of OUR black out. It seems that someone laid their beach towel on the main emergency generator"  
Beastboy: " I wonder who was dumb enough to do that"  
Cyborg: " Well...the green hair all over the towel is a good give away. So, if you see BB...hold him down for me...I'll be on my way up once I'm done."

All the titans looked at Beastboy, who gave a sheepish grin before running for it. The other 2 Titans gave chase, leaving Starfire and Black.

Starfire: " Thank you Black for helping Clive"  
Black: " It is nothing he would do for me if he could. Either way, I can't let him break his promise to you. He'd be quite upset with me if I had..."

Starfire giggled, seeing a little different side of their darkest and more powerful ally. She smiled, then placed her hands together.

Starfire: " Would you do me a favor Black?"

He perked his brow, though it was only noticed because one of his large blue eyes became larger than the other. She grinned and pointed to the collar around her neck.

Starfire: " Could you please remove this for me? I'd like to have my powers back"  
Black: " Very well."

With a quick flick of his claw, Black cut the collar. She floated up into the air and grabbed Black's arm, pulling on it and trying to get him to fallow her.

Starfire: " I thank you Black. And for saving myself and Clive, as well as the city, I invite you to share in the 'Feast of Many Thanks'!"

Black was stunned by the request, unsure what to think about the sudden and forward comment. However, he didn't have much time to think as she already had him in the kitchen.

Black: (What a strange girl. She really is your type Clive...) 


	17. Family Matters

Baker X: That last one was a little long, and I was working on it for quite a while. I wasn't sure as to who I wanted to throw in for the bad guy (I was gonna make it Jolt) but I decided to just pick from one of the other idiot badguys that I could exploit (and I had just watched 'The Beast Within') I'll eventually get to putting Dr. Light into the story (hey, he's actually kinda cool in the regular comics. He was beating the hell outta the Teen Titans AND took Green Arrow hostage!) Oh the drama...well anyways, I've had this idea for a while with Clive, so I'm gonna start to get it in motion. If it doesn't do well...I'll just find a way outta it. Oh, and if anyone has a good name for Clive's superhero identity, I'm open to suggestion. But the following won't be taken: Darkman, Darkness, Mandark (yuk yuk)...etc. Goin' for some originality here, WOOO!

The Legal Information: All characters present in the Teen Titans outside of Smoke, Clive, Sherri, and all others that are not seen in the show or comic book belong to me. All other characters, such as Starfire, Raven, and Slade, belong to their respective copyright holders. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans, so anything that I say or have them do in this fanfiction does not reflect the opinions and beliefs of the creators of the Show/Comic or any of it's affiliates.

I'm working really hard at trying to sound smart, aren't I.

Dark Patriot

Family Matters

In the room, there was nothing. Or atleast, that's how it appeared, but in reality, there was a lone man in a room filled with all sorts of equipment and training arrays. From just outside, a loud clattering of some manner and the sound of tearing metal were easily heard. Before too long, the noise ceased, only to give way to a heavy panting.

Clive: " Raise difficulty to level 9 now. Use high speed training disks and adjust settings to medium voltage on weapons. Preset visual sensors for black out settings."

A loud whirling and the sound of interchanging parts was heard next. Clive listened in the darkness to everything around him, hearing the hover disks wizz by him. He grunted as he channeled his shadow powers, using his ability to see in and through shadows.

Clive: " Black...I'm having a hard time with this new one"  
Black: " That's because you're still injured you fool. Do you not remember two days ago? All your injuries? Broken ribs, fractures all over your body? Cuts, bruises, and other abbraisions?You should be resting, as you are a simple mortal. "  
Clive: " Doesn't that make you and me the same"  
Black: " Do you want me to continue to help"  
Clive: " Sorry...I'm just getting impatient and this burning in my chest is bothering me"  
Black: " Then go and rest. If you would take proper care of yourself, you wouldn't have such a problem doing this"  
Clive: " But this could happen to me at anytime. What'll I do if I get hurt while fighting? I won't know how to use my skills"  
Black: " Being injured has nothing to do with learning or using these skills. Learning them while you're injured won't do you any good either way. And why did you raise the difficulty? You took four hits to the back, two to your left arm, three directly in your ribs, and one to the rear of your right knee. That last one missed you bottom and had I not taken care of that one personally, it wouldn't have missed"  
Clive: " Look, I'm not dead ok? They're just little scratches and bruises, nothing more"  
Black: " Your body hasn't healed. It's only been two days! You're ribs are barely attached at this point"  
Clive: " Ok, you know what? Just shut up Black, I don't need this right now!"

Clive lifted the shadow he had cast over the room. The lights from the ceiling hurt his eyes since he had been in the dark for over 2 hours. Sweat poured from Clive and he was partially hunched over, trying to protect his body from any more blows. He watched 7 disks fly by him, as with the darkness lifted. He turned towards the disks when they made a second pass at him, this time just brushing him, thanks to his quick acting. He grit his teeth as small spines formed along his forearms and elbow, protruding enough to be used as weapons. He spun around quickly, flinging them off his arms and sending them through the air at his predestined targets. 4 misses and 3 hits. The three that were hit went winging off course and exploded, smashing their reminants into the floor and scattering them around. The other 4 disks came back around and formed a circle around Clive. He recognized this formation and took refuge on the ground. He kneeled and covered himself inside a bubble of shadows, warding off a few electrical discharges.  
When he felt his shield dying down, he morphed it with his own will and parted it into 3 arms. They grew long, clawlike fingers, swinging around violently, taking out all but one of the disks. As for that last disk, it was knocked away by one of the black appendages coming out of the ground, smashing itself into Clive's ribcage again, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Clive: " End...program, NOW!"

The training programs ended and the doors unlocked. Clive drug himself along the ground to a nearby wall, propping himself up against it.

Clive: " Sorry Black...I just...I need to be stronger. Seems like...everyone is kicking my ass...nowadays"  
Black: " It's not like it was three years ago"  
Clive: " Yeah...back then, he...kept us safe and taught me everything. Yeah...those were...the days"  
Black: " Clive? Clive, awaken!"

He laid there against the wall, out like a light. Black spread himself across the ground, taking a full shadow form. He slithered along the ground and through the tower, detaching from Clive and finding Cyborg and Beastboy first. The two titans didn't even notice Black along the ground, too entranced with their game to see him.

Black: " Curse my inability to communicate with these creatures..."

Black made all sorts of motions on the ground and even spread his shadowy form over their own bodies, but to no avail.

Black: " Damn these fools. I must act."

Black began to spread his body across the room, until he encompassed the room as a whole. He blocked out the windows with his shadows and eventually encased the room in darkness. With this act, he finally achieved the desired effect.

Cyborg: " Yo BB...did you"  
Beastboy: " NO! I didn't leave my towel on the generator again"  
Cyborg: " Then what just happenend"  
Beastboy: " I don't know!"

Black let up and pulled his form back together, casting himself on the ground in front of the two. He pointed to where Clive was and motioned for them to follow. He took off, being followed by the pair, until they discovered Clive in the training facility.

Cyborg: " CLIVE! Awww man, what're ya doin' to yourself? Grab him BB, and be careful. My sensors indicate that he's broken some bones again. I'll put out a call to the hospital, you just get him to the car"  
Beastboy: " You got it!"

Beastboy changed into a gorilla and used his huge hands to carefully pick up Clive. He carried him all the way to the T-car, setting him into the back seat gently. The pair of Titans got into the car and Cyborg drove them to the hospital. He gave a signal out to all the other Titans, sending them messages to meet him there. Within minutes, Cyborg and Beastboy arrived with Clive and had him admitted, and it was only a couple minutes later that most of the other Titans showed up. Before too long, Clive was laid out on a hospital bed surrounded by Titans.

Starfire: " I do not understand...how is it that he is here"  
Cyborg: " He worked himself too hard and didn't give his wounds much time to heal. When he got in that training room, he was practicing on levels that he couldn't normally physically compete with. Because of that, he's taken some terrible blows"  
Starfire: " Oh, I see"  
Robin: " Raven, is there anything you can do"  
Raven: " Not really, but I can relieve some of his pains and reset his bones, but that's about it. If it were wounds or abraisions, I could do more"  
Robin: " Well, I suppose that will do well enough."

Raven stood over Clive, using her powers on his abdomin. As she began to finish up, the doctor came in to check up on Clive.

Doctor: " Oh my. It sure did get crowded in here. Well, it appears that he's suffering from broken ribs and slight burns. Not to mention he's running a fever and he's picked up a virus. I would ask how he recieved these injuries, but I'm afraid to find out. No offense, but I don't like the idea of you kids and your past times"  
Cyborg: " Look, sometimes we're the only ones who can do what we can do. But he did push himself too hard here, and since he took a beating a few days ago, he really shouldn't be training"  
Doctor: " Well that's obvious. Anyhow, I suppose it won't do us much good to talk about it now. We'll get a cast on him and maybe keep him a couple of days to recover"  
Robin: " Thanks a lot"  
Doctor: " Well, I just don't wanna find you in here next, understand me?"

The titans nodded and most of them parted to go back to their normal duties. Starfire however, stayed behind to watch over Clive. The room emptied, and left her all alone.

Starfire: " Clive...I do not understand why you must hurt yourself so much. I only wish that you would be more careful and take better care of yourself."

There was no response from Clive, as Starfire had expected. She sighed and began to head for the door, until a more than familiar figure walked in, bumping into her. With Smoke now standing in front of her, she retreated by Clive's bed, standing defiantly in defense of Clive.

Starfire: " Smoke! What are you doing here"  
Smoke: " I heard that idiot hurt himself again. Thought I'd see what happened"  
Starfire: " Why are you so interested in him"  
Smoke: " Cause I think he's a hottie AND I'm the leader of his fan club."

She perked her brows at the remark and was unsure of what to think.

Starfire: " You...are joking"  
Smoke: " Yes, of course I'm joking. Look, my interest in him is no one's business but my own. I just want to see him, that's all."

He walked over to Starfire and stood a foot or two from her. She felt the temperature change with him nearby and she remembered how terrifing he could be.

Smoke: " Look at him. Completely unaware of you or me. A comet could hit the planet and he wouldn't wake up, but I gurantee that if you brought in a plate of bacon, he'd be up in a minute."

Starfire found the strength to laugh at the joke. She knew Clive very well. Perhaps better than most people, and knew that Smoke was right. It dawned on her afterwards that Smoke knew a great deal about Clive...and perhaps even more than her. She decided to find out why.

Starfire: " How are you aquainted with Clive, Smoke"  
Smoke: " I was roomates with his brother's, second uncle's, third cousin twice removed from the family"  
Starfire: " You are lying to me"  
Smoke: " Yep"  
Starfire: " What is the real reason"  
Smoke: " I'll give you points for being direct. I thought about just waiting till someone honestly asked me why, since no one has without swinging a punch. But now that you have, I think I'll just keep that to myself"  
Starfire: " That is not fair"  
Smoke: " This world never is."

His tone changed in that short line, following a sigh. It was obvious and she knew it. He knew she could tell as well, so he cleared his throat.

Smoke: " Anyways, all past discretions aside, how are you"  
Starfire: " What happened to you? What caused you to become who you are today?"

Her questions were very direct. He played with the idea of filling her head with nonsense, but instead, rewarded her bravery and dropped her some bits and pieces.

Smoke: " My father was a dick head and my life literally caught fire and burned away. I suppose that's good enough."

She turned towards him and looked into his sunglasses. She could not see his eyes and the scarf around his neck masked his face. He turned back towards her and met her gaze with his own. His story was depressing her and he could tell she was worried sick over Clive. He smiled under his guise and shook his head, turning away.

Smoke: " You're a good person Starfire. One of a kind...so don't change. Take care of the big guy for me, will ya? He needs someone like you to keep him in check"  
Starfire: " O-ok"  
Smoke: " Well, I'll leave him with you. I've heard that Adonus escaped the prison. You may want to be on alert"  
Starfire: " How do you know so much? And how did he already escape prison"  
Smoke: " My boss is a hell of a psychic, and for the latter...I don't know. Well, I'm out, see ya Red"  
Starfire: " Red?"

With that last line, he walked out the door, stopping for a moment to wave her goodbye, though he didn't really turn to face her. It could be called more of a cool pose. She turned her attention back on Clive and sat down next to his bed.

Starfire: (If Adonus is truly on the loose, then he may come for Clive. I had best tell the others.)

She broke out her communicator and started to make some calls, but Clive stirred himself awake, which caused her to focus her attentions elsewhere.

Starfire: " Clive! You are awake"  
Clive: " Yep. Not dead yet"  
Starfire: " You shouldn't talk like that Clive! I could be very unlucky"  
Clive: " Well, it'll take more than some chump in a power suit to stop me."

Clive tried to sit up to get a better view of Starfire, but she was quick to lay him back down.

Starfire: " You need to rest Clive. You're still injured and your wounds have not gotten a chance to heal"  
Clive: " I'll be fine Starfire...I just need to get some fresh air or something. Maybe a cup of coffee and a few dozen breakfast sandwich's and I'll be fine"  
Starfire: " NO!"

She interrupted him in mid sentence. It was a sudden outburst that Clive had never seen from her. But now that he thought about it, it was probably expected. She gently pushed Clive back down into his bed again, as tears began to form in her eyes and she let loose on some of her feelings.

Starfire: " I admire you a lot Clive. You try so hard to protect everyone, even at the cost of your own well being. That is a trait that few have, even among heroes. But right now, there is no need to protect anyone. It hurts me to see you in so much pain, so I will ask you to promise me something"  
Clive: " Oh...ok"  
Starfire: " Please, unless it's necessary, promise me that you will not do anything to put yourself in harms way! I...cannot bear to see you in pain."

Clive fell silent and looked up at the cieling for a moment, realizing that he had been too selfish in his feverish wants to be better.

Clive: " I'm sorry Starfire. It's just that...the last month or so, it just seems like everyone is getting the best of me. That Adonus guy half way takes me out, Black got his ass handed to him by Raven, and no matter how hard I try, Smoke always gets the best of me. And not to mention Addict and"  
Starfire: " Please Clive, promise me"  
Clive: " Alright Starfire. I promise. But if I feel I'm needed, then I will do what I have to do"  
Starfire: " I thank you Clive. Now please get some rest. I'll be nearby if you need anything. Just give me a call on the communicator"  
Clive: " I'll do that. Thanks Star, I mean it."

Starfire smiled to Clive and began to float up into the air, bowing to him and taking her leave. Clive laid there in thought, then decided to try and get some sleep, hoping to take his mind off this whole thing entirely. She made her way off the floor and was just about to leave, before she bumped into Sherri, who was walking in.

Sherri: " Oh, Starfire. Did you see my brother"  
Starfire: " Yes I did infact"  
Sherri: " Will he be alright"  
Starfire: " I do believe so. Black told me the other day that Clive would be fine, so long as he takes care of himself"  
Sherri: " That's not good. Clive's so dumb...he's no good at that at all"  
Starfire: " Do not say such mean things Sherri! He does mean well after all"  
Sherri: " I know...it's just...hey, I gotta go see Clive. Wait here for me and I'll make it fast, then maybe we can go hang out and talk about these things, ok"  
Starfire: " Very well. I shall wait for you down here."

Starfire found a bench and sat down, patiently awaiting while Sherri attended her business with her brother. The room she sat in was actually quite silent, and she felt a little uncomfortable all by herself in that loney enterance. Before too long however, her ears picked up the sound of a loud conversation that started with a loud slapping sound.

Sherri: " YOU BIG DUMB ASS RETARD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF! I MEAN, YOU THINK THAT FOR ATLEAST MY SAKE, YOU'D TRY AND NOT DIE! GUESS THAT MEANS I'M JUST AS RETARDED FOR BELIEVING IN YOUR STUPID ASS"  
Clive: " HEY! SHUT UP! AND WHY'D YOU SLAP ME? I'M THE ONE IN THE HOSPITAL DAMN IT! DID YOU EVEN GET ME A CARD? WHAT KIND OF SISTER DOESN'T GET THEIR DEAR OLD AND EVER PROTECTING BROTHER A THANK YOU OR EVEN A SYMPATHY CARD? YEAH, SURE I DID DO SOMETHING STUPID! LIKE YOU HAVEN'T BEFORE?"

Another slap could be heard. Starfire was getting worried.

Sherri: " WHAT WAS THAT? AT LEAST I CAME TO VISIT! NOT LIKE YOU DESERVE IT ANYWAYS"  
Clive: " HEY, I GOT FRIENDS! WHY STARFIRE WAS JUST HERE! SHE CARES ENOUGH NOT TO SLAP ME! SURE, SHE HAD SOME WORDS WITH ME, BUT ATLEAST SHE WASN'T A BITCH ABOUT IT!"

And finally, one last earth shattering slam could be heard. Starfire got up to go investigate, but before too long, Sherri appeared before her from a nearby elevator with a tired look on her face.

Starfire: " Sherri, is everything alright? How is Clive? What happened"  
Sherri: " Oh, we were just chit chatting, and next thing you know, Clive got tired and his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep"  
Starfire: " Are you sure that's what really happened"  
Sherri: " It's truth enough, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Starfire looked and saw that Sherri's hands were all red, like they had hit something pretty hard. Sherri grabbed Starfire by the arm and gently tugged her on out of the hospital.

Sherri: " Enough of that though. Clive will be just fine I'm sure. Now then, would you come with me on some errands"  
Starfire: " I would be honored."

The pair made their way down the street, talking lively and sharing stories. Before too long, they came across a large cemetary, where Sherri began to walk into.

Starfire: " We are to hang out at the grounds of the buried deceased"  
Sherri: " If you mean graveyard Starfire, then yeah, sorta"  
Starfire: " If it is not too much to ask, may I inquire as to why"  
Sherri: " I just wanna see Mom and Johnny. I do this every week around this time. Hey, I can introduce you to them"  
Starfire: " Johnny...your brother? And your Mother? But I was under the impression that..."

Sherri looked at her with an estranged expression on her face. Starfire was heavily embarassed, turning a deep shade of red, unsure of how to express what she wanted to say without being rude or offensive. Sherri smiled brightly and just pulled Starfire along with her as they entered the site. They began to weave in and out of graves, as Sherri expertly navigated the cemetary with ease. Finally, they came to a pair of small, unassuming tomestone that stood about 2 feet tall and was about as wide. Starfire knelt down next to them and read the writing on the stones.

Starfire: " Johnathon Arthur Vulcan. A good man taken long before his time."

She looked to the other one.

Starfire: " Catherine Jillian Denise-Vulcan. A tender and loving mother of 3 wonderful children."

She kept staring between the two graves while Sherri knelt down and began to pray. Starfire watched her, studying and trying to understand the ritual. Once Sherri stood up, Starfire broke the silence.

Starfire: " Excuse me Sherri...but if it's not too rude to ask...what are you doing"  
Sherri: " Huh? Oh I'm just saying a little prayer for Mom and Johnny"  
Starfire: " I prayer? Like to X'hal"  
Sherri: " Uhhh...sorta I guess. It's something you do for the deceased"  
Starfire: " Oh. We have similar customs on my planet"  
Sherri: " Well...enough with that. Well Mom, Johnny? Whatcha think?"

Starfire looked around again, confused as to whom Sherri was talking to.

Sherri: " This is my friend Starfire, the one I told you about last time. She's one of the Teen Titans, just like Clive is. We're just hanging out together and I thought I'd bring her to meet you guys. Who knows, maybe one day, she could be part of the family, ya know? Could be lookin' at another sister Johnny!"

Sherri was laughing and giggling as she spoke, leaving Starfire feeling a bit uncomfortable. After a few more moments, Sherri realized that Starfire was feeling out of place, so Sherri pulled the taller girl over to her location.

Sherri: " Come on Starfire, say hello"  
Starfire: " Umm...ok. Greetings Clive and Sherri's mother and brother. My name is Starfire, from the planet Tameran, I am pleased to meet you both."

She felt a little uncomfortable, knowing she wasn't talking to anything really...but she decided to try and understand the custom.

Sherri: " Well, it was good to see you guys. Clive's laid up in the hospital, but he'll be fine. Head like a rock, like you always said Johnny. I'll bring him by to visit you guys again next week, alright?"

She said another short prayer, and Starfire followed in suit, mimicing Sherri's movements and kneeling besides her. Afterwards, Sherri helped Starfire up off the ground and the pair walked out of the Cemetary.

Starfire: " Sherri...what did you mean by me becoming part of Clive and your's family"  
Sherri: " Well, you're a good friend, which makes you like family...and besides"  
Starfire: " Besides what"  
Sherri: " You and Clive...you guys are a cute couple"  
Starfire: " A cute couple? What do you mean"  
Sherri: " Come on...you and Clive are always hanging out and doing things. You watch TV together, you go out and run around town all the time, you patrol together a lot, you go to all of his bands shows, you both share that god awful Garlic Bacon Pinapple Anchovie Pork Sausage pizza that no one likes, he eats anything you make"  
Starfire: " Well...he is a good friend. He's very humble and kind. Why...he's the only one who would try the food from my planet"  
Sherri: " Do you know why"  
Starfire: " Because he is a good person?"

Sherri scratched her head and sighed, then grabbed Starfire and pulled her down the street.

Sherri: " Looks like I gotta sit you down and force this outta you. Come on, there's a good little burger place just down the street I always go to"  
Starfire: " Ok?"

The pair made their way down the street a few blocks, until a small burger shop came into view. Sherri led Starfire in and shut the door behind them, hearing a bell hearld their enterance. A large man in Baking White's appeared behind the counter.

Man: " Hello ladies. And what can I get for ya"  
Sherri: " I'll have a double bacon ranch burger with a side of fries and a coke"  
Man: " Alrighty...and how about you pretty missy"  
Starfire: " Well..."

Her eyes scanned over the vast menu board, until they found the one sandwich she truly wished to try.

Starfire: " How about the Three Cheese Double Steak Cajun Burger with an extra side of the greasy bulbous ground fungus"  
Man: " Greasy bulbous ground fungus"  
Sherri: " You mean Deep fried mushrooms Star"  
Starfire: " Er...yes, the mushrooms, my apologies"  
Man: " Anything to drink with that"  
Starfire: " I too shall have a soda. Make it the coke variety!"

She smiled as the man rang up their orders. Afterwards, Starfire gave him a credit card that she kept in her belt. After paying, they sat down and waited patiently.

Starfire: " Now, I am not understanding Sherri, but why don't you believe that your brother and I are good friends"  
Sherri: " I believe you two are friends. That's easy enough. I wanna know how you feel about him"  
Starfire: " I'm not sure I know what you mean...I"  
Sherri: " Ok then Starfire, I'll be blunt. Do you have feelings for my brother? Like when a guy loves a girl, and vice versa"  
Starfire: " Wha? Sh-Sherri...I...I"  
Sherri: " Uh huh? What's that Starfire"  
Starfire: " That is very personal Sherri...I do not think that I could just say it outright"  
Sherri: " Come on Starfire. If it helps any, I think Robin's pretty hot. See? It was that easy"  
Starfire: " B-but that is quite different. I could easily say that I think Clive is attractive...however I"  
Sherri: " Ok, so Robin's a great guy and I do have some feelings for him and I definitely wouldn't mind dating him!"

Sherri leaned in and smiled, coaxing Starfire with her gaze and pleasent voice.

Sherri: " Come on Starfire...it's ok! I won't tell anyone...I promise"  
Starfire: " Well...I...I..."

The alarm on Starfire's communicator went off, interrupting them both. She opened it and saw Robin's face.

Robin: " Starfire, we've just got a report of Adonus at the hospital! Looks like he got himself out of prison and is looking for revenge"  
Starfire: " I'm not far from the hospital, so I'll be there shortly. Can you have someone pick Sherri up and take her to safety"  
Robin: " I'll do that. Just try and keep Adonus busy until Cyborg and the others arrive! You're looking a little red Starfire, are you feeling alright"  
Starfire: " Yes! I'm fine! I'll do my best Robin."

She put her communicator away and turned to Sherri.

Starfire: " I'm sorry, but I have to help Clive. Please wait here for Robin"  
Sherri: " Just don't over do it Star. I don't wanna lose either you or Clive"  
Starfire: " I promise."

Starfire took off out of the restaraunt and headed for the hospital. At her top speed, it was only about a 30 second trip or so, meaning she was definitely the first Titan there. Sure enough, Adonus was just entering, and judging on how smashed up the doors were, he was quite angry.

Adonus: " Where's that bastard who scratched up my face! WHERE IS HE?"

His shouts and swears were only answered by a starbolt to his back. After the smoke cleared, Adonus turned back to see his sudden assailant.

Adonus: " Hey, you came back to me! Well I'll give you all you want honey!"

He reached into the wall and ripped out a large steel beam, then used it to swat Starfire. The shot sent her reeling outside of the hospital, where she was on the verge of blacking out.

Starfire: " No...I must be strong! If no one is there to protect Clive...then...then I'll..."

She got up after a few more moments, not really giving the world a moment to stop spinning. She shot straight into the hospital and began to follow the path of destruction left in Adonus' wake. He was well motivated, as he was on the fourth floor already. Starfire tackled him from behind and began laying her powerful fists into the rear portion of his armor. She got up off of him to see if he was going to stay down, but soon found herself on the recieving end of a surprise haymaker, shooting her back and down a flight of stairs. Starfire sat up slowly, and pulled herself to her feet, feeling her bones crack and ache more than ever. She realized that Adonus had done some modifications to his suit, since she's never been hit so hard by anyone in her life. She finally flew up after him, but was surprised by his single minded determinedness and speed. He was on Clive's floor, and before too long, it was only a small wooden door that stood in his way. She knew she had to try something desperate.

Starfire: " Stop right now"  
Adonus: " Never! Not for what he did! And what would you do about it? I'm bigger and stronger than ever! You couldn't take me even if there were a hundred of you"  
Starfire: " That doesn't matter! I will defeat you!"

She charged him and began battering him around with a flurry of fist and kick attacks. He didn't evade them, but was able to block the majority of them, only taking light amounts of damage. She started to pant and breath heavily, almost reaching her limits. After all the hits she took earlier, she was about to give out, and Adonus could tell.

Adonus: " What's wrong hot stuff? Lost your touch? Cause I sure haven't!"

Adonus head butted her, which sent her packing through Clive's door at the hospital. She half landed on him in his bed, stirring him awake.

Clive: " Wha? Star? Wow, I was just dreaming about yo...hey...Star? Are you alright? STAR?"

She was unconsious on top of him and was breathing erradically. Clive grit his teeth and saw the crimson armored man approach.

Adonus: " I've come for some payback shrimp"  
Clive: " What did you do to her?"

Clive's shadow whipped up and tried to strike Adonus, but he was fast enough to block the blow and he approached again.

Adonus: " No one does this to my face! YOU SCRATCHED MY BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT PHYSIQUE! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Adonus reached over and grabbed a table, smashing it down on Clive. He rolled over on top of Starfire to shield her from the damage, but was knocked unconsious from the sudden attack. Between his former injuries and his exhausting hospital stay, he wasn't in any condition to actually defend himself. Adonus smiled, then pointed his fist at the couple. A large cannon of sorts popped out of the top and fired a bright blue beam that hit both Starfire and Clive. It was a modified sonic cannon, and it hit them with enough force to knock them through the hospital wall and out of the building. Starfire woke up in the free fall in time to gather Clive and prevent any injury from falling. Adonus jumped from the hospital to the ground, landing just feet from Clive with a sick and twisted smile. He stood over Clive and picked him up, holding Clive over his head as he rose his knee.

Adonus: " You'll pay Clive! YOU'LL PAY FOR THE INSULT YOU HAVE CAUSED ME TO BEAR! NOW DIE!"

Before he could break Clive over his knee, a beam of emerald energy shot forth and struck Adonus, causing him to drop Clive. Starfire exhaled heavily, only to be approached by Adonus.

Adonus: " YOU DAMN WOMAN! YOU'LL PAY TOO!"

He reached out and grabbed her around her neck with one of his powerful arms. He began to squeeze and she lost her breath. She made gagging and choaking sounds, desperately attempting to inhale any kind of oxygen, but to no avail. She looked around, her eyes starting to fade. Everything was getting dark, and before long, her gaze fell on Clive, whom was laying on the ground, still knocked out.

Starfire: (Clive...I'm sorry...I'm so...sorry...I didn't get to...)

Before her final breath could be squeezed out, an explosion erupted from underneath Adonus. He let go of Starfire instinctually as his body was thrust into the air. When he landed, he noticed the scorch marks on his suit.

Adonus: " Who?"

From the shadows stepped a tall man in his overcoat. The black sunglasses, the fedora, and of course, the red scarf. Starfire recognized Smoke instantly. He walked over to her and knelt down, seeing to her wounds and whispering to her.

Smoke: " Well Red, thanks for protecting the big dumb ass. You let me handle everything from here. Just rest now, I'll finish up for you"  
Starfire: " O...ok..."

She would remain consious for only another few moments. But in her last thoughts, she wondered more about Smoke.

Starfire: (His words...they were so gentle and tender. Like he actually cared, or was happy. I wonder...)

After her head dropped and she fainted, Smoke laid her down gently, turning to Adonus.

Smoke: " You're causing trouble in this city. My city. So, as a representative of my organization, I will put you down. Scum like you won't be tolerated under my watch jack ass, so you better be ready to go down at any and all times"  
Adonus: " What? You might be big and bad, but twice both of those!"

Adonus sprinted his way towards Smoke, who made no attempt to get out of the way. Once Adonus was on his target, he swung one of his large fists and hit Smoke in his midsection. As his fist made contact, Smoke disappeared, and left only a huge cloud of thick black smoke in his absence. Adonus started to swing and thrash around violently, fighting and invisable opponent blindly. Smoke wasn't even in the cloud at this time. He reappeared 20 feet away, standing alone while smoking a cigarette.

Adonus: " I'll kill you! Wait till I find you"  
Smoke: " What a loser...I guess I should finish this"  
After finishing up his cigarette and tossing it away, Smoke didn't hesitate to clear the distance between the two of them, and before long, his fist had been planted right into Adonus' stomach. Even with all of that armor, he still keeled over, giving Smoke the opportunity to round house kick Adonus to the side of the head, sending him sprawling on his rear. Smoke laughed and shook his head.

Smoke: " Pathetic"  
Adonus: " You're pretty good...but"  
Smoke: " Stop right there."

Smoke walked over and knelt down on Adonus' chest and back handed him.

Smoke: " You...are pretty good. But me? I'm not pretty good. That's not a league for me. I'm fuckin' awesome and don't you ever forget it"  
Adonus: " What's that?"

Smoke shoved his hand right into the chest compartment of the suit, using his power over heat to melt it without a problem. He ripped out wires and destroyed the suit's power core, shutting down the entire thing. Adonus now laid helpless inside the suit.

Adonus: " Damn it"  
Smoke: " And just so you know, I don't like violence against women. You see, the only reason to strick a woman is if you're in danger from them. But I could preach this to you all day and not one ounce will get through that thick skull of yours...so I'll make this one of those life lessons."

Smoke raised his hand and it caught fire. Smoke billowed off of it and his voice became harsh and quite violent. He grabbed Adonus by his forehead, pressing his palm into Adonus' face and nose while his fingers gripped tightly to his scalp. The smell of burning flesh and the sound of searing filled the air, next to Adonus' screaming.

Smoke: " Do it again pretty boy and it'll be your last!"

With that said, he released his grip on Adonus, who had finally passed over his pain threshold and fainted as well. Smoke got up and surveyed the damage, shaking his head as he saw the Titans in the distance.

Smoke: " Well, I guess that's my que."

He looked to Clive and Starfire, whom were laying next to each other on the ground, totally unconcious.

Smoke: " Heh. You take care of her Clive, she's a keeper. And you make sure he doesn't kill himself doing it Red..."

He walked off afterwards, getting out another cigarette as his form disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 


End file.
